Power of the Stars
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit are told of a prophecy that will make their wishes come true that they have never dreamed of. However other cats want these dreams but what do these dreams mean. Are the cats being lied to by Starclan or is there something else that is going on all together? I don't own Warriors, I'm just the person writing this. Accepting Rogue OC's
1. Who hold the stars

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader: **Firestar (Flame colored Ginger tom)

**Deputy: **Ashfur (Gray tom with darker flecks and blonde hair)

**Medicine cat:** Leafpool (Light brown tabby She-cat)

**Warriors: (Toms and She-cats without kits)**

Dustpelt (Dark brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Sandstorm (Pale ginger She-cat)

Apprentice: Honeypaw

Cloudtail (Long haired white tom)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Swiftwind: (Black and white tom covered in scars)

Apprentice: Molepaw

Brackenfur (Golden brown tabby tom)

Thornclaw (Golden brown tabby tom)

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Brightheart (White She-cat with ginger splotches)

Brambleclaw (Dark brown Tabby tom)

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Squirrelflight (Dark Ginger She-cat with one white paw)

Spiderleg (Long-legged Black tom with a brown underbelly)

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Whitewing (White She-cat)

Birchfall (Light brown Tabby-Tom)

**Apprentices: (Cats more than 6 Moons training to be warriors)**

Berrypaw (Cream colored tom)

Mousepaw (Gray and white tom)

Hazelpaw (Small Gray and white She-cat)

Honeypaw (Light brown, tabby She-cat)

Cinderpaw (Gray tabby She-cat)

Poppypaw (Tortoiseshell and White She-cat)

Molepaw (Large Black tom with gray parts)

**Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ferncloud (Pale gray She-cat with darker Flecks, Mother to Dustpelts kits: Icekit (Snowy whit She-cat) Foxkit(Reddish Brown tabby tom))

Daisy (Long furred Cream She-cat from the Horse Place)

Sorreltail (Calico-She-cat looking after Leafpool's kits, Hollykit (Black She-cat) Lionkit (Golden tabby tom) Jaykit (Light blue and white tabby tom))

**Elders: (Former Warriors and She-cats now retired)**

Frostfur (Beautiful white She-cat)

Longtail (Pale tabby tom retired early due to failing sight)

Mousefur (Small dusky brown she-cat)

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:** Blackstar (White tom with Jet black paws, ears and tail)

**Deputy: **Russetfur (Dark ginger She-cat)

Apprentice: Marshpaw

**Medicine cat: **Littlecloud (Undersized tabby tom)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur (Small brown tom)

Apprentice: Toadpaw

Rowanclaw (Ginger tom)

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Smokefoot (Black tom)

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Snowbird (Pure whit She-cat)

Talonfoot (Pale tom with gray and ginger splotches)

Apprentice: Applepaw

**Apprentices:**

Marshpaw: (Molted brown tom)

Toadpaw: (Dark brown tom)

Applepaw: (Molted brown she-cat)

Ivypaw (Black, White and Tortoiseshell She-cat)

Owlpaw (Light Brown Tabby Tom)

**Queens:**

Tawnypelt (Pale she-cat with gray splotches expecting Rowanclaw's kits)

**Elders:**

Cedarheart (Dark gray tom)

Tallpoppy (Long legged light brown tabby she-cat)

**Windclan:**

**Leader: **Onestar (Brown tabby tom)

**Deputy:** Ashfoot (Gray She-cat)

**Medicine cat:** Barkface (Very old Short tailed Brown tom)

Apprentice: Krestlepaw

**Warriors:**

Tornear (Brown Tabby tom)

Apprentice: Harepaw

Crowfeather (Dark gray almost black tom)

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

OwlWhisker (Light Brown Tabby Tom)

Whitetail (Small white She-cat)

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Weaselfur (Ginger tom with white paws)

Nightcloud (Black She-cat)

**Apprentices:**

Krestlepaw (Molted Gray tom with white splotches)

Harepaw (Brown and white tom)

Heatherpaw (Light brown almost dusty rose tabby She-cat)

Breezepaw (Black tom)

**Elders:**

Morningflower (Very old Calico she-cat)

Rushtail (Light brown tom)

Webfoot (Dark Gray tabby tom)

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Leopardstar (Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat)

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot (gray almost light blue she-cat)

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

**Medicine cat:** Mothwing (Dappled golden she-cat)

Apprentice: Willowpaw

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw (Smoky black tom)

Littlefoot (Light brown tom with one white paw)

Voletooth (Small brown Tabby tom)

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker (Black tom)

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Mosspelt (Tortoiseshell She-cat)

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Beechfur (Light brown tom)

Rippletail (Dark gray tabby tom)

Mintfur (Light gray tabby tom)

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw (Molted Gray She-cat)

Willowpaw: (Pale gray tabby she-cat)

Minnowpaw (Dappled Gray and white she-cat)

Pouncepaw (Ginger and white Tom)

Pebblepaw: (Molted gray tom)

**Queens:**

Dawnflower (Very pale gray she-cat)

Icewing (Pure white She-cat expecting Mintfur's kits)

Poolshine (Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, mother of Littlefoot's kits: Ivykit (Calico She-cat) Fernkit (Black and brown tom))

**Elders:**

Swallowtail (Dark brown tabby she-cat)

Stonestream (Gray tom, Retired early due to paralysis)

**Outsiders:**

Smoky (Muscular gray and white tom that lives in a barn near the horse place)

Floss (Old small gray and white she-cat that lives with Smoky)

Graystripe (Long haired Gray tom, former Thunderclan deputy)

Millie (Small Silver tabby Kittypet)

**Other animals:**

Midnight (A star gazing badger that lives near the sea.)

Pip (Old Black and white Terrier)

William (Black and tawny German shepherd)

Stella (Black and brown German shepherd mix)

Edmontonia (Black and brown mutt)

Diadectes (Large lizard like amphibians that live around the lake)

Firestar padded though Starclan as he wanted to visit Goldenflower and Rainwhisker who have died during the harsh Leafbare. Goldenflower from old age and Rainwhisker from a fallen branch, it would be a good way to visit some of his old friends of his. A cat soon stopped him in tracks as it wanted to speak to him about something.

"Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, I have an important announcement. It has to do with your loyalty." The cat mewed. Firestar didn't seem to be amused with this line of information as he knew that his loyalty was tested before but it came out to be better than he had anticipated as it turned out to be in his favor.

"Clearsky I know what you're talking about and its some BS or something Starclan is known for." Firestar mewed as he knew that Starclan was pulling his tail about it. Skywatcher soon came forth as he wanted to dismiss Clearsky.

"Firestar, thank you for rebuilding Skyclan, it means a lot to us. Also Clearsky is right about your loyalty being tested since that's coming up very soon." Skywatcher mewed with the news as he knew for a fact that the time was going to come very soon.

"When?" Firestar asked wondering when it would come. He knew he had to be prepared for when it will happen. Skywatcher looked at him as he told him.

"Not for another 9 to 11 books. This roughly translates to 4 fanfics." Skywatcher mewed as he got the information he needed. Soon Skywatcher told him a prophecy. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Firestar wasn't too amused about this.

"If this involves my grandchildren having super powers I will get the Path of Titans community up your tail hole since this is illegal you know. Wasn't the entire purpose of Warriors about survival?" Firestar was against this since this wasn't what he wanted. Clearsky walked over to him.

"I don't think so! Your grandchildren should have full control of the arc so SIT DOWN!" Clearsky shouted. Firestar knew he was losing control of the story. It seemed like Starclan was in full control. The future seemed bleak.

**[A/N]: This is continuing off the events of the new Prophecy where we are getting a look at Leafpool's kits and how they will pretty much ruin the entirety of the franchise.**

**Also I cannot stress this enough but the Power of Three arc is the worst arc out of the bunch. Terrible main characters, kits that are just infuriating. Making Ashfur bad when he is supposed to be neutral. Gosh, it makes me wonder why the second arc was good and this one is like we want to have money over quality. Maybe we can have another journey which the characters have their ups and downs and find out who they really are. Otherwise I have to do a Danny DeVito reference from It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little mess that I made so far and I will be making more chapters if you demand it. Cheers. **


	2. Hollykit and the Diadectes

Jaykit woke up in the nursery as it was clear that the place was looking rather empty. For the past night, he was dreaming about the four cats trudging through the snow with him and his siblings. He was following his mother back to the clan as she was really in touch with the black tom that named him. He soon heard noises of chattering kits as they play. Jaykit soon got up as Ferncloud was still asleep with her kits that came just days ago and Daisy lounging around as she slept with Sorreltail. Jaykit soon bumped into the nursery wall like usual as he soon looked for the exit. He soon left the nursery as he spotted Hollykit and Lionkit playing outside.

"Lionkit is better!" Lionkit teased Hollykit as he chucked the mouse at her. Hollykit caught the mouse chucking it back to her brother. The mouse soon landed on Lionkit as she knew he was too big to react quickly enough. When it landed on Lionkit, Hollykit rolled around laughing as the mouse was dangling from his head.

"You're so stupid Lionkit, I should have crushed you like that nasty insect from the day you were born." Hollykit taunted Lionkit who was a lot bigger than her. She knew the bigger cats were the dumbest. Lionkit fed up with his sisters teasing, decided get into a pounce.

"You want fight then?" Lionkit mewed as his claws came out. Hollykit was still laughing as she wanted to throw more taunts at him.

"Quit it, I know I could beat you down myself you tree head. You don't underestimate me!" Hollykit soon sprang up as she tackled Lionkit to the ground; the two cats weren't playing so much as fighting. Hollykit was trying to dig her claws in Lionkit's side as she wanted to prove she was much stronger than him. Jaykit watched as the two cats continued to fight as they rolled around on the ground. Hollykit soon slapped her paw across Lionkit knocking him out as she stood on him proudly on her knocked out sibling. She was still the dominant out of the three as Jaykit looked on with disbelief. "This is for Hollykit's clan!" She mewed proud of her accomplishment unaware another cat was sneaking up behind her.

"And this is for the Vaterland!" Poppypaw shouted as she slapped Hollykit across the face. Hollykit rolled down as Lionkit and Jaykit got up. Hollykit got up as well as the apprentices came forth to protect the two kits.

"Oh great now what are you cats doing here? I could have easily taken over and ruled this clan." Hollykit sighed. The apprentices named Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw and Hazelpaw looked at her.

"Hollykit, you're in big trouble." Cinderpaw hissed to Hollykit. Firestar walked over as he wanted to find what suitable punishment Hollykit should get.

"Hollykit, I am getting fed up with your behavior. Always fighting your siblings and causing so much trouble around the camp. I am going to push your apprentice ceremony back if you decide to keep this up. As for now, you must help take care of the elders who are looking for cats to help take care of them. Go on now." Firestar hissed as he was taking much disgrace from Hollykit. Lionkit was beaten up by her sibling and Jaykit was just watching as the drama unfolded. Hollykit turned and snorted as she didn't get the respect of her clan as much as she anticipated. Poppypaw turned to Jaykit.

"It's clear you're all getting too big for the nursery." Poppypaw mewed as she sat down next to Jaykit. Jaykit sighed as he was the shortest out of the bunch.

"Yeah I feel like I'm short like my mother. Leafpool." Jaykit admitted. Poppypaw turned to him.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for the day when you become an apprentice. We can have all sorts of adventures." Poppypaw mewed as she sat down. Jaykit soon turned his head to her but couldn't see her then he turned his head to the Medicine cat's den as Poppypaw's littermate Molepaw was in. He had been sick for almost an entire moon now as Leafpool padded along with Sorreltail and Brackenfur.

"I'm sorry but Molepaw has cancer, there is nothing more I can do but ease his pain to Starclan. It might be difficult to tell Swiftwind about this but he's losing his apprentice." Leafpool mewed as she knew that Molepaw wasn't going to last for much longer. Brackenfur's face was full of somber as Sorreltail was breaking down into tears as she knew there was nothing more Leafpool can do for him. Poppypaw knew she was going to say goodbye to her littermate but she turned to Jaykit as she wanted to remain positive.

"Thornclaw won't be back until later with the morning patrol, I can sit here and chat with you." Poppypaw mewed. Jaykit looked at her but he couldn't have seen her that much. It was almost if the white speckles in his eyes were preventing him from seeing what Poppypaw looked like but he knew that she was good company to be around.

To everyone else, they thought that Poppypaw was the best looking She-cat in the clan. None of them had the time to form relationships with her since they were busy heading out on their duties to really put an eye on her. Soon Thornclaw and his patrol came in as Ashfur was just waking up.

"Morning Thornclaw, find anything interesting?" Ashfur asked wondering about if something happened around in the territory. Thornclaw gave the deputy a look as the patrol went to go freshen up. He wanted to give the news out to Ashfur.

"We found a dead thing on our territory this morning." Thornclaw mewed as he told him what they found. Ashfur was confused, what was the dead thing, a dead tree, a dead animal? What was this thing and did it have anything to do with what was going on.

"I am confused on this dead thing; can you elaborate a bit or describe what it looks like?" Ashfur mewed as he was still puzzled as Thornclaw wasn't being specific. "Was it a dead badger? A dead fox? I need answers." Thornclaw gulped as he soon spoke.

"It was a giant lizard like animal that the body was the size of three foxes. The teeth were flat as it was clear that it wasn't hunting or anything. We were horrified to see a bunch of them near the Thunderclan-Windclan border basking in the sun and the water." Thornclaw mewed as he described this animal to them. According to them they had stumbled across a bunch of giants that were roaming around in the territory. Hollykit was listening which meant that she could go out of her way and be a hero by slaying the huge lizard like beasts. Jaykit and Lionkit went to Thornclaw as they were curious about these giant lizards.

"Me want lizards!" Lionkit mewed with excitement; they knew that a giant lizard like beast roaming around on the territory would be a spectacle to see. Thornclaw turned his head to the kits as he knew that they weren't ready to see them.

"Firestar doesn't want you two to go out of the camp until you receive your mentor, same thing with Hollyleaf. She's confined to the camp until her punishment is over." Thornclaw mewed. Jaykit soon turned to Lionkit.

"Well looks like we're going to need to wait." Jaykit mewed to Lionkit. Lionkit's ears drooped as he was really excited to go see what these lizards were. Thornclaw soon looked at Poppypaw as if Jaykit left her hanging.

"Come along Poppypaw, we need to go patrol around the camp. I want to figure out more of these creatures that I spotted this morning." Thornclaw mewed. Poppypaw soon got up as she began to walk off with her mentor. The two kits looked as Cloudtail and his apprentice, Cinderpaw follow behind them as they were going to go figure out the lizards that were roaming around their territories. Firestar and Ashfur left next as they took a patrol along with Sandstorm and her apprentice Honeypaw to go check the Shadowclan border.

Hollykit seeing the most responsible cats out of the camp, decided to sneak out on her own. She soon traveled up the slope as she wanted to figure out what was on the outside of the camp. Jaykit and Lionkit looked up as Hollykit was sneaking away.

"Where's Hollykit going?" Jaykit mewed as he was wondering where she was off to. Lionkit looked at Jaykit.

"Me not out." Lionkit mewed as his speech was limited as he was having a hard time speaking well. Jaykit knew what he was saying is that he didn't want to go out of the camp. He didn't want to get his sister into more trouble so he decided to scoot Lionkit with him. They were soon after Hollykit.

Hollykit was making sure that she was under the foliage as the cats were very busy all over the territory today. Thornclaw and his patrol were heading through the long way to figure out what was going to happen especially with the giant lizards roaming around the territory. Jaykit and Lionkit weren't too far behind as they were following Hollykit. Hollykit soon climbed on top of a rock as she made a promise to herself seeing how she wanted some respect.

"I want to be important, the center of attention and better than everyone else." Hollykit mewed to herself as she really wanted to be source of everyone's attention and life. Jaykit and Lionkit weren't too far behind as they continued to follow her to see where she was going. Unaware, she was leading them straight for the lizards.

Hollykit soon came to the spot where Thornclaw had reported as she stepped into the clearing. Below her were several huge animals munching away at the vegetation, it was clear they weren't hunters but rather grass munchers. Hollykit couldn't believe her eyes as she wanted a closer look. Jaykit and Lionkit popped their heads from the clearing, was Hollykit this insane? They decided to leave the safety of the forest behind as they wanted to see what Hollykit was doing.

"What do you see Lionkit?" Jaykit asked. He needed Lionkit to be his guide since all he could see were the white specs flashing in his eyes. Lionkit looked around to the huge salad munching lizards as they continued to feed. Soon he spotted Hollykit as she was striding her way to the center.

"Lionkit sees lizards." Lionkit mewed. Jaykit was annoyed that Lionkit wasn't helping out that much.

"See Hollykit?" Jaykit mewed. Lionkit looked around as he was looking for her.

"Lionkit sees lizards." He repeated. Jaykit was growing frustrated that Lionkit's terrible speech was giving him unclear results.

"You know if I can see better, I would hopefully be able to spot Hollykit in this mess!" Jaykit hissed as he was wondering if he could see clearly, could they spot Hollykit. Lionkit decided to take one peek over to see if they were able to find her. Soon he spotted a black tail disappear behind a bush as it rustled inward.

"Hollykit went in bush." Lionkit mewed. Jaykit was able to find her as the lizards continued munching away.

Hollykit was in the bush as she took a quick glance back as she saw that her brothers have trailed her all the way here. Her next goal was to cause as much damage as possible and blame it on Lionkit and Jaykit. She soon yowled as loudly as possible as she sprang from the bushes and toward the herbivorous lizards. The lizards screeched as they turned and began to stampede away from her. Right towards Jaykit and Lionkit. Lionkit looked down as the lizards were heading right for them as Hollykit was chasing them.

"Jaykit, Lionkit run." Lionkit mewed, he soon turned and began to run back to Thunderclan camp following the creek. Jaykit soon felt a thumping noise as it was getting closer and closer to him. Soon he turned and began to run as the thumping continued to get louder. Soon the huge lizards came as they were running right at him. Jaykit ran as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Thornclaw and his patrol were looking over as they saw a huge cloud of dust get kicked up a he looked ahead. It was clear the lizards were on the move but in front of them was Jaykit and eventually Lionkit as they were both running from the lizards.

"What are those kits doing out of camp, hold on were coming!" Thornclaw mewed as Cloudtail and their apprentices came running to the lizards. Jaykit and Lionkit were panting from exhaustion as the lizards continued to run. Soon the lizard group exploded as Thornclaw and the others came running in to save them. Poppypaw was running alongside one of the huge lizards as she snapped her jaws left grabbing the lizard at the back of the throat, sinking her teeth into it as the lizard squirmed to get away. Soon the lizard slipped away with a bite mark on its neck as it was clear that she wasn't strong enough keep the huge animal down. Cloudtail was keeping himself around Jaykit and Lionkit as they were shaking from the ordeal they had. Hollykit was excited as she was running with the lizards but the patrol group soon found her.

"Wasn't that great?" Hollykit squealed with excitement. The cats hissed as they weren't happy with her. She could have gotten her brothers killed in the stampede.

"Back to camp, Hollykit, we need to report this to Firestar." Thornclaw hissed as he was very mad with her. Hollykit huffed as Thornclaw escorted her back to camp. Soon Cloudtail came up following behind with the other kits and their apprentices. Poppypaw's muzzle and paws were stained with blood as she was trying to kill one of those gargantuan beasts, to no avail and the animal got away.

Back at camp, Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit were sat up and center with Firestar as he was disappointed with the kits. Lionkit and Jaykit were wondering why they were getting punished too.

"I heard exactly what happened earlier today and I'm ashamed of you Hollykit, you could have gotten your brothers killed in that stampede. What made you decide to go out like that?" Firestar growled as he was wondering why Hollykit would cause so much trouble as it was. She turned to him as she mewed her concerns to Firestar.

"I just want to be important." Hollykit squeaked as she just wanted to be like everyone and not treated like a kit. Firestar looked at her as he wasn't convinced.

"Hollykit as punishment, you will be working with Leafpool as I would have to consider who your mentor will be." Firestar hissed. Soon Hollyleaf was scooted away by Thornclaw as he wanted to teach her some manners. Firestar cooled down as he turned to Jaykit and Lionkit. "Jaykit, Lionkit, you know it's against the code to go out of the camp as kits, do you have a reason why you did this?"

"Yes we did, we wanted to only make sure that Hollykit didn't get hurt and bring her back to camp. Lionkit spotted her wandering out of the camp. When the lizards were coming, Lionkit turned and ran while they were on top of me. I could have been crushed to death if Thornclaw and his patrol didn't show up." Jaykit mewed as he knew he had to be Lionkit's voice since his brother wasn't good at speaking. Firestar looked at Jaykit.

"You said you've been seeing white flashes in your eyes when you tried to open them right?" Firestar mewed wondering about the white flashes that Jaykit was experiencing when he was trying to see.

"Yes I have. Is there something wrong with me?" Jaykit mewed as he was wondering, was there something going on with him. Firestar looked at him as Leafpool padded over to him.

"Yes we learned all about it. Jaykit, Leafpool told me the results from the test a couple of days ago and sadly, you're blind." Firestar wanted to make it blunt with him. It felt like Leafpool's kits have something wrong with them. A misbehaving kit who thinks she could get away with it and constantly teasing her siblings. The big kit with a speech difficulty as he often can only say a few words and now the last of the bunch now blind. Firestar got up as he padded back to his den. He had to think long and hard about who he was going to choose to be their mentors. Hollykit needed to get her behavior straightened out and Jaykit needed a good mentor to help with his sight. Things were going to slowly get worse from there.

**[A/N]: You're such a bad girl Hollykit, you have no consideration for your siblings and you just want to be better than everyone else in your clan. Greed and Pride aren't the way to go when your clan depends on you being good. Of course going the extreme opposite isn't good either but we need to wait on that.**

**Also let's see if we can try to hit 50 reviews with this story since I want to raise the bar even further. And we're at one so far so that's a start so share this with your friends and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Inner peace Jaypaw

Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit were sitting in the clan clearing as they were discussing on what they were going to do. Hollykit basically destroyed their reputation that they were desperately trying to build. Hollykit soon spoke.

"Look at what you did; you blew my chances of getting my punishment out, now I feel like I won't make a good warrior because of you." Hollykit hissed. She soon broke down into tears seeing how she was going to get her chances ruined. Lionkit had nothing to say due to his vocabulary limitation and Jaykit was ready to cheer her on the path of sadness she was heading on.

"Look you will still get into more trouble. Even if we decided not to follow you, it's a reason why Sorreltail's kits are more behaved than us. And they're apprentices." Jaykit hissed as he thought he was right. Lionpaw just curled up as he didn't want to hear about it.

"Shut up! You're short like your mom. Your mom, Moonkitti. Moonkitti is your mom." Hollykit hissed as she continued to sob in her tears. Jaykit felt insulted by this as he turned and threw another insult at her.

"Hey don't be going out of your way to compare me to that flea bag. It's like you never come out of the computer room anyway." Jaykit hissed at Hollykit who was taking this personally.

"At least I follow the rules unlike you; you should have gotten the belt by Firestar." Hollykit hissed at Jaykit as he wanted to throw another insult at his sister. Lionkit was long gone and completely forgotten about.

"You were the one who broke the rules today, TWICE!" Jaykit shouted. Poppypaw was trying to relax in the apprentice's den with a snack and her laptop as she was watching something as she had multiple tabs up.

"Would you two please, shut up? I'm trying to watch Leaps in Evolution on Curiosity Stream while speaking into the Path of Titan's Discord server; you're messing up the audio." Poppypaw hissed as she wanted to finish the argument that was going on. She felt like she needed to put her paw down to break this one up. Hollykit exploded as she retaliated on Poppypaw.

"You and your documentaries, when will you watch something good for once flea bag!" Hollykit stuck her tongue out at Poppypaw who soon exploded. Cinderpaw and Honeypaw soon saw their sister was ready to blow up.

"Keep that rude language up and I will kick you from the Discord server and yeet ya into the tunnels!" Poppypaw threatened. She wanted to stand up for Jaykit but this confused Honeypaw and Cinderpaw who turned to each other wondering about what was going on.

"Since when did we have a Discord server?" Cinderpaw asked? Scratching her head with her paw. Honeypaw turned as she responded.

"A couple moons ago, but it's being filled on a daily basis with Hollykit's screeching. So immature of her." Honeypaw responded.

"She's such a squeaker." Cinderpaw commented Hollykit on her rude behavior. It got to the point where Thornclaw was called in again to break it up. Grabbing a huge horn that he and Ashfur had, he soon blew it as all the kits and apprentices covered their ears to not hear it.

"That's enough, all of you. Hollykit, get back to Leafpool's den and stay there. Poppypaw, go back to what you were doing with your sisters since you were behaving until Hollykit began screeching. Jaykit, I don't know what to say about you and Lionkit." Thornclaw barked the orders as he had to keep all the younger cats in line for their actions. He picked up Hollykit by the scruff as he dragged her away. Jaykit soon padded over to Poppypaw and her sisters who were busy watching Leaps in Evolution. He needed something to get his mind off of the drama that Hollykit kicked up.

"Excuse me, can I sit down and watch whatever you're watching to just clear the noise from my brain, I wish I was deaf too so I don't have to hear Hollykit's annoying rants on how she is always perfect?" Jaykit asked politely. Poppypaw who had a fondness to the kit knew that Jaykit was hard to deny. Cinderpaw and Honeypaw soon looked at her as they came to a conclusion.

"Yes sure go ahead, you seem good company." Poppypaw mewed as she knew she could trust Jaykit. Soon the apprentices relaxed as they continued watching their documentaries away. Jaykit could feel a sense of relaxation sweep over him as he felt like he was living the moment. Poppypaw soon began rubbing her paw across Jaykit's head. Jaykit knew he didn't have this type of company before.

"So what will happen when you become an apprentice Jaykit?" Honeypaw mewed as she was wondering about what the kit had in mind. Jaykit turned to her.

"I'll be looking forward to spending time with you when we get the chance after a long day of training. I'm looking forward to sitting with three of the best apprentices around." Jaykit admitted. Cinderpaw looked at him as she smiled to the kit.

"I like your spirit; I enjoy the fact that it's good to have company. But I hope Firestar knows what he is doing and would keep Hollykit in the camp when she becomes an apprentice. You seem to be the most normal despite being blind." Cinderpaw mewed to him as she definitely liked Jaykit around. Firestar was going to make them apprentices soon but it felt like forever since Hollykit was constantly getting them into trouble. Honeypaw was nudging a book to Poppypaw as they were all planning on heading to sleep.

"Would you read us a bedtime story?" Honeypaw asked as she was wanting something to help sleep to. Poppypaw would normally say no to Honeypaw as she sensed being an apprentice meant moving on from the time they were kits but seeing how Jaykit was going to spend a night them to calm his nerves down. She knew saying no wasn't the best answer.

"Okay 1 chapter though." Poppypaw mewed as she gently took the book from Honeypaw. She soon opened the book and flipped it to where the bookmark was as she took it out. "Chapter 7. It was a nice day when little Charlie was heading up and down the hills as the dandelions were turning white getting ready to release their seeds and his friend Maxwell the rabbit asked Why you heading along this route of the way there? And Charlie responded with. I want to see if the flowers will release their seeds for new life." Poppypaw read to her sisters and Jaykit. Soon after that was done, Cinderpaw made sure everything was shut down and that they wouldn't be using anything in their lives. Soon Honeypaw and Cinderpaw were fast asleep in their nests as Poppypaw went to tuck Jaykit in for the night.

"You definitely seem nice for a she-cat." Jaykit mewed as Poppypaw puts the moss over him like a blanket to keep him warm.

"It's part of my nature. I promise to save you a squirrel in the morning, sweet dreams blue eyes." Poppypaw mewed as she licked Jaykit good night before hopping into a moss bed of her own. The cats were soon fast asleep.

That morning, Firestar had several plans of his own. The huge lizards were scaring away the prey but he had no solution to the problem so that was going to be put on hold. For now, he had some kits to make apprentices. Poppypaw was busy grooming Jaykit for the ceremony as best as she could. Jaykit was squirming as he wasn't use to her tongue.

"Poppypaw, you think I am going to be presentable?" Jaykit mewed as he felt her rough tongue scrape over his pelt. Poppypaw looked at Jaykit as she kept grooming him.

"Of course you're presentable, I hope you get a good mentor like Brackenfur, I heard he's pretty good at training cats." Poppypaw mewed. She finished taking care of his pelt as Jaykit looked slick and smooth. Jaykit knew that somethings were out of reach.

"I think it will be impossible for me to find a good mentor." Jaykit mewed as he knew that all the good mentors were taken and they would be under their management. Poppypaw leaned down next to the kit as she wanted to give him some advice.

"Impossible doesn't exist in this world. Now go knock 'em dead!" Poppypaw wanted to give the apprentice some encouragement as Jaykit padded out of the apprentices den as Firestar was getting onto the high rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. All the cats soon gathered beneath him as he had something to say. The three kits looked on as Firestar began his announcement. "Sadly we don't have any solutions on what we can do about the big lizards living between our territories so we might as well put up with it." Firestar began. The cats were furious seeing that Firestar didn't have a solution about the big animals that were occupying their territories. "But I do have some good news but I feel like I will regret making this decision later on. The three kits of Leafpool will receive their apprentice names and their mentors. Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit come forth. Until these three receive their warrior names they will now be called Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw. Lionpaw, your mentor will be Thunderclan's deputy, Ashfur. Ashfur I hope you train him the same way you trained Birchfall. I believe Lionpaw will catch on quickly and be able to work hard. Hollypaw I am still angry over the fact that you continuously disobeyed the clan ever since you began walking and talking. And as a result, your training will be confined to the Medicine cat's den as Leafpool will be your mentor. And Jaypaw, oh where do I begin, we need to make sure your blindness isn't your weakness and I have a good cat to help you out with that as I'm sure she will help you to make your lack of sight an advantage. Your mentor will be Brightheart with help from Longtail. Meeting dismissed." Firestar soon left as the three cats that were chosen to help apprentice the new cats came forth as they went to touch noses with their apprentices. Lionpaw touched noses with Ashfur. Leafpool tried to touch noses with Hollypaw but Hollypaw turns her back on her as she walked away. Jaypaw walks right past Brightheart. It was clear that Jaypaw hates Brightheart being his mentor. He walked all the way to Poppypaw as he was filled with disbelief.

"Why did Fireheart choose Brightheart to be my mentor? I don't think she is suitable for training apprentices, I mean look at her." Jaypaw hissed. He didn't get Brackenfur to be his mentor as he was given a cat with much less experience than him.

"Why would you want your mentor to be a piece of cardboard? I mean Brightheart might have lost a few things here and there in life but that wouldn't stop her for being a good mentor." Poppypaw mewed. Jaypaw just padded past her without another word or even a glance back at Poppypaw. Thornclaw came to her.

"Those big lizards like creatures we have are called Diadectes. Plus I want to take you on another patrol to see where they are." Thornclaw mewed to Poppypaw as he wanted to take her to continue her training. Poppypaw looked at her mentor as she followed him but to her, Jaypaw wasn't accepting any help even if he needed it the most.

Brightheart, Longtail and Jaypaw were busy outside of the camp as they wanted to put Jaypaw through some special training before doing anything with him.

"Okay. Jaypaw, Longtail, I have chosen you two to start your formal training as we have a lot to get through. Let's start the day by imagining you're a fluffy white cloud floating in the sky." Brightpaw wanted to start this day off with some relaxation. Longtail relaxed as he had his paws and tail tucked away. Jaypaw wasn't listening as he had himself spread across the forest floor. "Now pretend that your roots are raising you above the forest floor." Brightpaw soon got up as she followed her own relaxation pose. Jaypaw continued to lay sprawled out on the forest floor as he tried raising himself. He felt very lopsided. "Now pretend you're a tree that is growing from the cloud." Brightheart soon reared up on her hind legs as she was balancing herself upright. Longtail was doing the same thing. Jaypaw tried to follow her but he ends up losing his balance as he falls straight into Longtail knocking him over.

"Your meditation lessons suck Brightheart." Jaypaw mewed angrily as it wasn't working for him as it left him more frustrated than usual. Brightpaw knew that Jaypaw was going to be a tough nut to crack. Maybe some one-on-one work would get the apprentice to relax. Longtail sat down next to Jaypaw as Brightheart came over to him wanting to see the apprentice's inner peace and where it lay.

"Okay Jaypaw, I want you to stay in this position and try to imagine the sound of one paw clapping." Brightheart mewed wanting to start off with that. Jaypaw felt frustrated as his paw began to flex wondering what the sound of one paw clapping would sound like. Soon sweat began to dribble down his pelt as he felt like it was too much for him.

"I don't know what the sound of one paw clapping is!" Jaypaw hissed as her prompts of thinking were making him more and more frustrated. Brightheart knew she had to have another approach seeing how Jaypaw didn't know the prompt very well as Brightheart spoke.

"If a tree falls in a forest and no cat is around, does it make a sound?" Brightheart mewed. Jaypaw was thinking hard about her prompt. Sweat began dribbling down his pelt as he was getting nervous. It was simply too much for him as he was beginning losing it. He wondered what a tree falling down was like as he soon exploded.

"I can't do this anymore!" Jaypaw shouted as he was frustrated beyond his comprehension. He soon hissed at Brightheart and Longtail seeing these lessons were getting him nowhere. Why were they making him think these things, was there a deeper answer behind all of this. Jaypaw didn't want to train anymore as he stormed off away from the two cats. He didn't want to associate himself with them.

Jaypaw knew his future was bleak.

**[A/N]: So the three are now apprentices and Jaypaw is struggling with the tasks Brightheart is giving him. What do you think Brightheart is trying to do with Jaypaw, if you want to leave your answers, let me know and I'll come up with the best one. See you in the next chapter. Cheers**


	4. Family Ties

Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw were sitting in the clearing again as they were ready to discuss how their day went. Poppypaw and the others went to go relax as she had a long day as she was taught how to hunt as a group. Jaypaw looked at her but he wanted to speak to his siblings.

"How was your day?" Jaypaw mewed as he wanted to figure out how his siblings were doing. Lionpaw was the first to speak.

"Lionpaw caught prey, Lionpaw want fight!" Lionpaw mewed about how excited his day was. Hollypaw waited as Jaypaw spoke to Lionpaw.

"You had a good time today. My day was horrible since Brightheart is making me do these stupid exercises in an attempt to make me relax my mind. I downright despite it." Jaypaw responded as he was not up for their style of training, he wanted some excitement. Hollypaw hissed as she was trying to stir up the pot for another argument.

"Firestar doesn't realize how important I am and wants me to be a medicine cat. I hate being a medicine cat. I want to be able to fight cats that have been breaking the rules since it applies we should all follow the rules, and if you don't, I will beat the shit out of you!" Hollypaw hissed as she realized how much her life sucked. She wanted to learn all about the code and enforce it.

"Please don't go around threatening cats with violence again, it solves nothing. Also being a medicine cat is an important since you need to be able to communicate with your Starclan ancestors if that's what I was taught by Sorreltail." Jaypaw mewed as he was wondering about what Sorreltail taught them as kits. Hollypaw's head turned as she wanted to speak to him about it.

"Being a medicine cat means I can trash the den and Leafpool could clean it up. To the ground with medicine cat duties!" Hollypaw hissed as she distained her job for herbs. More importantly, she disliked being close to her Starclan ancestors. "If I was leader, reality can be whatever I want." Jaypaw and Lionpaw felt nervous, was Hollypaw on a path of destruction very early on? Jaypaw shook his head as Thornclaw padded over.

"No Hollypaw, reality can't be whatever you want. Also you can't just go ahead and establish yourself as leader. There are so many steps you're leaving out on getting yourself there. Now go back to Leafpool's den and apologize to her for wrecking up the den earlier today, now herbs are scattered everywhere and Leafpool is deciding with Firestar what you're future is along with Brightheart." Thornclaw mewed to Hollypaw that her future isn't what she wanted but rather what was right for the world. Thornclaw picked her up as he carried her off to Firestar seeing how he was causing trouble. Jaypaw soon got up as he left Lionpaw to do his own thing. Poppypaw was typing away as she was speaking with Jiggy and all of Path of Titan's developers while watching a documentary. Jaypaw wandered over.

"How was your training Poppypaw?" Jaypaw mewed as he was wondering about his friend. Poppypaw turned over to him.

"My day was fine; those lizards were back in the same spot that Hollypaw chased them from. I wonder if we can go hunting for them." Poppypaw responded. Jaypaw lay down with her as she was his own friend. "Hollypaw hasn't changed a bit as she is still going around being destructive. I think Leafpool and Brightheart are worried about you and her. And they have been talking with Firestar if you can switch your mentors with her but they want to see where the future of this will go." Jaypaw laid down as Poppypaw soon fell asleep as she cuddled up with him.

"She sure is a heavy sleeper." Jaypaw muttered to himself about Poppypaw. Jaypaw soon fell asleep as he had a plan tomorrow.

That morning, Jaypaw had snuck off from Brightheart's and Longtail's yoga exercise as he went to the spot where the Diadectes were. The Diadectes were busy munching on the grass as Jaypaw was trying to crouch and sneak up on them. But due to his sight, he couldn't judge the distance with the Diadectes as they bellowed and began to scatter for the water. Jaypaw soon charged out as he was in pursuit of them. The Diadectes only defense was to head into the water as they dove into the water to get away from their hunter. Jaypaw misjudged the distance of the water from the shore. Jaypaw fell into the water as he felt a splash, the cold water running along his fur as he struggled in any given direction. He soon knew he needed air so he tried to swim as he soon reached the surface of the lake. He was struggling as the current was pulling him along as he didn't know how to swim as he struggled to keep his head above the water where the air was.

Crowfeather and his patrol were heading along the water's edge. He had an apprentice Heatherpaw and Whitetail's own apprentice, Breezepaw. Crowfeather had his eyes on the lake looking out for what the clan could scavenge. Soon he spotted Jaypaw as it looked like the apprentice was struggling to swim. Crowfeather had to think of something fast as he didn't want the cat to drown.

"Heatherpaw, you and Whitetail stay here, Breezepaw, if your father needs help swimming, come into the water." Crowfeather instructed. Breezepaw wanted to impress his father but he knew he was inexperienced at his job. Crowfeather soon leaped into the water as he began swimming in the water. Crowfeather soon spotted Jaypaw who was struggling for air. Crowfeahter grabbed Jaypaw by his scruff as he swam off with him. The other cats cheered as Crowfeather brought the apprentice to shore as Breezepaw was surprised. Crowfeather laid Jaypaw down as he wanted to get the water out of him.

"Congratulations, you are being rescued, please do not resist." Crowfeather mewed as he began to breathe into Jaypaw to get his heart going, Jaypaw coughed up some water as he was beginning to regain contentiousness. Jaypaw's head turned up as he saw Crowfeather leaning over him with Whitetail and their apprentices puzzled about what was happening.

"What should we do about this cat?" Heatherpaw asked wondering what they should do with this apprentice. Breezepaw had an idea.

"Let's toss him into our camp and let him be a part of our family." Breezepaw mewed as he waited moons just to have a brother or sister by his side. Crowfeather took a look at him.

"Breezepaw, I'm sorry to say but you're my only pure born windclan son of mine. This has Thunderclan scent on him. Whitetail, take my apprentice back to camp. I want to tell Breezepaw about the truth." Crowfeather mewed as Whitetail nodded as she took Heatherpaw away. Crowfeather and Breezepaw soon took Jaypaw home. Breezepaw wanted to find out who this cat is.

"Jaykit, you know where you're from?" Crowfeather asked. Jaypaw didn't understand what he meant so he spoke.

"Jaypaw." He corrected Crowfeather. "I'm from Thunderclan so don't try anything funny." Jaypaw continued to walk with Crowfeather and Breezepaw as Crowfeather spoke again.

"I've forgotten to introduce you to your half-brother, Breezepaw." Crowfeather mewed. Breezepaw headed over as he wanted to tease the newcomer.

"Nice to meet you no eyes." Breezepaw sneered. Jaypaw wasn't too put off by this but Crowfeather knew name calling wasn't the right way to introduce someone.

"Breezepaw, that isn't a nice way of saying please to meet you, you're better than this." Crowfeather sternly mewed to Breezepaw. Breezepaw shrugged as he responded.

"It isn't a phase dad!" Breezepaw sneered. Jaypaw turned to Crowfeather as he wasn't too putt off by thus.

"It's fine Crowfeather, I know you want to teach your kit manners but some kits never learn. Although Breezepaw maybe a name caller, he seems better than Hollypaw who is not only a name caller but my starclan she's violent, always starting fights, getting punished, nearly getting me and my brother trampled to death by those big lizards residing in the territory." Jaypaw mewed as he recounted everything Hollypaw did in their lives. Crowfeather soon noticed he said about big lizards as his mind soon wandered as he thought about it too.

"Big lizards, you have them too?" Crowfeather asked Jaypaw as he seems to have them roaming around on Windclan territory too.

"Well yes, but how you know we have them on your territory too." Jaypaw responded as Crowfeather nodded. Crowfeather spoke.

"When the gathering comes, we need to get this problem addressed and find a solution to all of this. They've been scaring away Windclan's prey and eating all of the food for the prey. We don't have any sort of solution to all of this. Breezepaw ended up chasing a bunch of them into the water one day as we all got scared thinking he was hunting. He actually bit one on the neck hoping it was prey. I warned him that their flesh might be poisonous so he never tried that again." Crowfeather mewed as he wanted to address that. They were soon heading back into camp as the cats were preparing a grave as they were clearly burying something. Sorreltail and Brackenfur were sitting at the grave as the three cats approached them.

"Leafpool's what's going on?" Jaypaw coughed, it was clear he had some water stuck in his system he needed to get out. It was clear they were piling the dirt on the grave as Leafpool turned her head and explained.

"Molepaw passed away last night and we have to get him buried. I'm sure Starclan would light the young apprentice's path. And I was worried about you, were you stirring up those animals again?" Leafpool mewed as she went to take Jaypaw back to her den to be treated. Crowfeather came to her.

"Yes and he nearly drowned in the process and I rescued him, my rose." Crowfeather mewed. Leafpool turned around as she saw him.

"Crowfeather's it's been moons since we last met, how are things going?" Leafpool asked him. Breezepaw was uncomfortable with Crowfeather being around this She-cat.

"Leafpool, this is Breezepaw, my other son." Crowfeather introduced him to Leafpool. They soon walked into camp with Leafpool carrying Jaypaw.

"I know what I am going to say but the thirsty bugger Nightcloud got me and now Breezepaw exists, she had two other kits but they both died because I wasn't there to help her have them but the strange part about this is that she had them the same day, Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit were born." Crowfeather explained exactly what happened. Now they had a big disjointed family to work with.

"Yeah it happens to the both of us and the kits just became apprentices a day ago." Leafpool mewed to him as they soon set Jaypaw down to get examined. Crowfeather looked around in the medicine den as the place was trashed.

"Your den's a mess." Crowfeather mewed as Leafpool was still trying to get the place organized.

"Yeah I had an apprentice die on me because it had cancer and I wasn't able to save it. But most of this mess is my new apprentice who doesn't like being a medicine cat." Leafpool explained as she was busy sweeping the scraps of herbs clean as it was clear she needed more herbs to help take care of the wounded that might come in. Crowfeather looked at her.

"Yeah I'm sorry about it. You know how we could drive those beasts away? Windclan has been hearing reports that they spotted the beasts along the shore of the lake munching away at the grass of the moors and basking in the water. The prey is starving on Windclan and there isn't enough fresh kill to feed everyone. Windclan might be facing a famine if the beasts don't go away." Crowfeather explained about the predicament that his clan faced. It was clear just like Thunderclan, Windclan had the same problem. Leafpool looked at Crowfeather as she continued cleaning the den.

"Poppypaw attacked on of them while Thornclaw's patrol was trying to rescue Jaypaw and Lionpaw from a stampede that Hollypaw started up. It only had a bite wound and a couple of scratches but it got away. It's clear that these animals are making a home on our land. And when there's danger, they run, either into the water or try to trample young kits to death. Fortunately for us, they are herbivorous as they don't mind us as company but they are slowly starving out the prey due to how much they are eating." Leafpool reported her findings of the beasts to Crowfeather. Crowfeather spoke too.

"Breezepaw also attacked the beasts while they were munching away at the moor's grass. Once the grass was tall and green on the moors but after a day after the beasts arrived, the moors were either brown or completely stripped of grass. I told Breezepaw that they were poisonous so he didn't try to eat it but he definitely left a nasty bite on the back of its throat and several deep slashes into the animal. I went on a patrol a little later that day to see the very animal Breezepaw attacked died on Thunderclan territory. It shows the beasts aren't invincible but they do pose a threat to the clans." Crowfeather explained what happened when his son found the beasts as they were on Windclan territory too. They posed a threat because they were starving the prey out and in turn will starve the clan out of food.

"Thornclaw calls the beasts Diadectes. Short stumpy legs, flat teeth, large bodies, surely they look harmless but roll them to their sides, they could easily injure as strong warrior. We can't wait for them to go away since all the prey would have easily starved to death leaving us hungry but I don't think they're poisonous, Poppypaw bit into one as she was covered in blood. She's still fine after that encounter." Leafpool mewed as she knew she had a solution, hunt them down. Soon a screech was heard as Breezepaw came running into the medicine cat's den, his face was covered in blood as it gushed from his cheek and neck.

"Crowfeather! Hollypaw attacked me!" Breezepaw wailed. Leafpool soon gathered some Cobwebs as she patched it on Breezepaw's wounds. Breezepaw wailed as he felt the cobwebs soak up the blood.

"Breezepaw, stay calm, I'll have you better in no time." Leafpool mewed as she was continued patching together his wounds. Hollypaw came in as her muzzle was stained with blood and some blood was on the claws of her paw.

"Drive the intruder out." Hollypaw hissed. It was clear she attacked Breezepaw. Crowfeather puts himself between Breezepaw and Hollypaw.

"You aren't going to do anything to him." Crowfeather hissed at Hollypaw. Hollypaw flexed herself as she was getting ready to attack.

"Then leave! Thunderclan doesn't welcome Windclan cats like you!" Hollypaw hissed. Thornclaw soon came in and dragged Hollypaw away.

"I don't get why you don't seem to understand. Don't attack anyone!" Thornclaw hissed at her. Hollypaw stuck her tongue out at him in defiance. "You won't be sleeping in the medicine cat's den anymore, but instead Firestar and I agreed that you will sleep in the dirt place until your behavior improves. Now get out of our sight!" Thornclaw hissed as he had to keep her in line. Hollypaw stormed off as she didn't like any of this. Crowfeather soon turned back as he knew it was time to go.

"I don't want to be away from my clan too long or Nightcloud would start getting jealous again. I feel helpless trying to reason with her. I want Breezepaw to have the best future but Nightcloud wants him to have her future. Now what do we say to friendly cats when they fix us?" Crowfeather mewed to Breezepaw. Breezepaw got up as he was covered in cobweb patches as she had no fresh supplies.

"Goodbye." Breezepaw mewed. Crowfeather waited for him outside of the medicine cat's den. Breezepaw turned back as he walked up to Leafpool. "Thank you for patching me up, I would have been mauled if you didn't step in." Breezepaw mewed as he soon rubbed his head on Leafpool. Leafpool purred in response as Breezepaw exited the den. Leafpool followed him as Crowfeather wanted to say goodbye to Leafpool.

"I'll see you around my flower." Crowfeather mewed. He gave Leafpool a lick on her cheek as he turned away and padded off. Leafpool soon felt something come to her mind as she wanted to tell Crowfeather about this before he left.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool called out. Crowfeather turned his head to face Leafpool as she had something to say to Crowfeather.

"What is it my flower?" Crowfeather asked wondering what Leafpool had in mind. Leafpool soon spoke.

"The gathering is tomorrow night; I hope to see you and Breezepaw at the gathering." Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather smiled to her.

"I'll see you around." He mewed. Crowfeather and Breezepaw soon left the scene. Leafpool sighed as she turned to treat Jaypaw. It was clear he would be out of training for a while.

**[A/N]: How do you all like this chapter as we get to have Windclan in this. Also the gathering is next chapter so I will be introducing more of the secondary characters such as Ivypaw and expand more on Heatherpaw. Some characters from the previous arc will be making reappearances at this gathering so keep an eye out for that.**

**Also we're losing traction with this story and I hope we can get more reviews out of this. I want to hit 50 reviews this time around since that is the main goal of this. I'll see you all at the gathering. Cheers.**


	5. The Gathering

It was the next afternoon when Firestar was padding along. Jaypaw was still recovering from drowning and Hollypaw and Lionpaw were busy discussing how their days went. Firestar got on top of the high rock as he had to make an announcement.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. All the cats gathered around him as he had to make an announcement. He soon waited for the chatter to quiet down before he spoke. "Tonight is the night since I am taking a few cats with me to attend this important night with me. It's the gathering so don't get too excited. I'm taking Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart as warriors and Lionpaw, Mousepaw and Poppypaw for apprentices. Hollypaw is still punished had Jaypaw is recovering so I can't take them with me. I'll see you there tonight." Firestar mewed as he jumped off the high ledge. Soon the cats gathered as Lionpaw was curious about what was going on. He approached his mentor as he was never chosen for something this good before.

"Ashfur?" Lionpaw asked wanting his attention. Ashfur turned his head to face his apprentice as he greeted him.

"Oh Lionpaw, it's you, anything you need?" Ashfur mewed wondering what his apprentice needed. Lionpaw soon thought about it before he asked Ashfur.

"Lionpaw want gathering?" Lionpaw mewed out of curiosity. Ashfur soon turned and sat down as he went to explain to him.

"A gathering is a special time that comes when there is a full moon. It's a time of peace upon which us warriors get to chat about our past. It's a time where we shouldn't fight but I was wondering why you asked." Ashfur was soon changing the subject as Lionpaw was hit with a sudden curveball when Ashfur decided to wonder why his apprentice asked. Lionpaw soon thought about it as he responded.

"Lionpaw want to know." Lionpaw responded. Ashfur turned to him as he smiled.

"Asking about something when you've never heard about it is a good way to go on about it. Have a good time." Ashfur mewed as the cats prepared to leave. Soon Lionpaw nodded that he will as he scampered off with the other cats. "He grows up so fast." Ashfur purred to himself as he was happy for Lionpaw.

The cats soon arrived at the island as the others were just arriving. Tonight was special as fresh-kill and herbs were all over the place, it seemed to be like a party. Lionpaw was nervous as he padded along. The cats soon broke off as they went to chat. There was a brief period before the leaders spoke their information out to the others as the cats soon settled down. Lionpaw continued to walk around as a tortoiseshell and white apprentice padded along but it wasn't Poppypaw. The cat bumped into Lionpaw as he fell over. The apprentice hissed as she got defensive.

"Watch where you're going!" She hissed as she wanted to show this apprentice who was boss. Lionpaw tensed up as he was ready defensively.

"You want fight? Lionpaw give fight." Lionpaw responded. But due to his inexperience in battle moves, it wasn't ready. Soon Ivypaw's littermate raced over as he looked a lot like Spiderleg.

"Hey this is time for celebration, this isn't a time to rip each other's throats out." The apprentice mewed. Ivypaw looked at her littermates as she couldn't see him but she can hear him. She soon grunted and padded away. Soon the apprentice approached Lionpaw.

"Sorry that was Ivypaw, she's not really used to being around so many cats." The apprentice explained.

"Lionpaw see no?" Lionpaw asked. The apprentice gave a mew of laughter.

"Yeah, Ivypaw can't see. She's blind so we have to be her eyes and she's not happy about that." The apprentice explained that his littermate had no eyesight and he had to stick to her side at all times. "My name is Fernpaw by the way." Fernpaw introduced himself. Lionpaw never seen a cat ask to be his friend before, he soon turned as he responded.

"Lionpaw." Fernpaw soon turned as he began to walk away.

"Nice to meet you Lionpaw. Follow me." Fernpaw responded as he led the way. Lionpaw followed him as he was wondering where Fernpaw would lead him. Soon Fernpaw lead him to where Heatherpaw and Breezepaw were as they were sitting down.

"Lionpaw, these are my new friends. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw." Fernpaw mewed. Lionpaw couldn't believe his eyes when he was staring at Heatherpaw. She looked so beautiful to him as she turned to face him alongside Breezepaw.

"This is the brother of the cat who attacked me while I was in Thunderclan camp yesterday while escorting my half-brother home." Breezepaw mewed as he wasn't surprised he soon rolled his eyes at Lionpaw as Heatherpaw soon spoke.

"Oh so what's this big block of muscle I have right here?" Heatherpaw smiled as she was looking at him. Lionpaw soon spoke.

"Lionpaw thinks you pretty." Lionpaw was beginning to drool over the sight of Heatherpaw as she spoke.

"You must like to read those romance fanfics that are all over the internet. I use it for a lot of things myself. I don't like Breezepaw's works that well. Well I ship you and I when this chapter is over." Heatherpaw mewed as Fernpaw turned to Breezepaw to wonder how he was doing.

"Hey Breezepaw, how your cheek doing?" Fernpaw asked him out of curiosity. Breezepaw turned to him as he spoke.

"It itches. Barkface says I shouldn't scratch it if it wants to get better." Breezepaw mewed as he was tempted to scratch but he knew he didn't want to go back into the medicine cat's den. Fernpaw looked at him as it was clear it wasn't making the itch go away.

"I can see where you've been scratching. I guess the medicine cat of Thunderclan didn't do a good enough job making sure your face was patched together." Fernpaw mewed. Breezepaw felt a bit insulted by what Fernpaw said as he soon became defensive about it.

"Leafpool is a good medicine cat!" Breezepaw hissed. He soon calmed down as he soon spoke again. "It's just the fact that all her herbs were destroyed by her apprentice." Fernpaw soon understood. He didn't want to be insulting to Breezepaw but rather imformative about it. Soon Fernpaw spoke.

"And that apprentice was the cat that tore your cheek open?" Fernpaw mewed as he was wondering what happened to him. Breezepaw spoke.

"Yes. She got me all right." Breezepaw soon finished as Fernpaw soon got some fresh cobwebs.

"Littlefoot taught me about this when he was helping Crowfeather with some quills in his cheek a couple moons back." Fernpaw mewed as he soon began dipping the cobwebs in water. She soon chewed up a bit of marigold as he spat it out. He soon began smudging the marigold all over Breezepaw's cheek. Soon he got the soaked cobwebs as he patched them onto Breezepaw. "This should relief the itching for tonight and you should tell this to Barkface." Breezepaw nodded. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw were busy chatting.

"So what do you like to do with your free time, Lionpaw?" Heatherpaw asked as she was sharing a rabbit with him. "Crowfeather got me this writing on a stone slab called the tunnels and who was in them." She explained where he found it and who was living in the tunnels. Lionpaw responded with one word.

"Fight." Lionpaw responded. Heatherpaw smiled as she sighed.

"Fighting and keeping your clan fed. That's what a good warrior would do." Heatherpaw responded as she relaxed on Lionpaw. Lionpaw wasn't completely satisfied.

"No, just fight." Lionpaw mewed. Heatherpaw was surprised.

"Fighting when? Now? Later?" Heatherpaw was confused by what Lionpaw said. Lionpaw turned to her.

"Me Lionpaw, me want fight." Lionpaw responded. Heatherpaw was getting worried that Lionpaw was getting a little rough with her. But she gulped as she soon responded.

"You know fighting all the time isn't good. We need to get you a hobby." Heatherpaw mewed as she knew she wanted to get Lionpaw not so aggressive. Soon Lionpaw's head turned as he mewed.

"Acquiring hobby." Lionpaw mewed as he saw a bird fly by. The bird was just as pretty as Heatherpaw. Lionpaw smiled. "I like birds now." Heatherpaw smiled as she was not pleased with Lionpaw's limited speech but he was getting somewhere.

"See me more often and we can get you speaking in no time. I can teach you." She mewed. Lionpaw nodded.

Mousepaw was enjoying himself at the gathering; He was looking around at all the sights the gathering had to offer. Poppypaw was spending time with her mentor as he was looking around soon a Riverclan she-cat came up to him as she wanted to speak to him.

"Hey there cutie, what's your name?" She mewed. Mousepaw was nervous as he never seen this cat before. Soon he turned to her as he spoke.

"Mousepaw." He replied. The she-cat soon turned as she was just about his age. She soon responded.

"My name's Minnowpaw, nice to meet you." Minnowpaw mewed. She soon laid down next to Mousepaw as she was ready to speak.

"So what is it that you want to speak about?" Mousepaw mewed as he was blushing a bit. Minnowpaw soon spoke.

"My other clan mates are speaking to some Windclan cats and I was wondering if you were up for a conversation?" Minnowpaw mewed as she was a little lonely. Mousepaw soon gulped as he spoke.

"Sure. Chatter away." Mousepaw responded. Minnowpaw began to chat as three cats padded along as they were catching up on recent events.

"Congrats on your kits becoming apprentices." Crowfeather mewed to Littlefoot as they padded along the shore of the lake with Leafpool.

"Yeah it felt like moons ever since they were born. Poolshine told me she was having my kits shortly after she became a warrior. She's been sticking to my side all the time. I do a lot for her and my kits are becoming respectable apprentices. Ivypaw might need more time due to the fact that she can't even see but I don't blame her. We're here to help her not hurt her. Fernpaw is very outgoing very friendly. I'm surprised he's befriended Breezepaw when we first arrived." Littlefoot continued to chat with Crowfeather as Leafpool was listening on this. Crowfeather soon spoke.

"I mean I have to drill into Breezepaw's head that he has to learn things in life but Nightcloud just wants him to stay a bratty kit forever. I think one day he'll come to the realization that the entire world doesn't revolve around him and he's getting that surprisingly quickly. Unlike Nightcloud herself." Crowfeather spoke about his other kit. He was leaving out Leafpool's kits but he didn't mind that much. Soon Leafpool spoke.

"Shouldn't Ivypaw be a medicine cat apprentice? I mean she'll be better than my apprentice Hollypaw who is destructive." Leafpool mewed as she wanted to chip into the conversation and add something on. Littlefoot turned to her.

"We tried but Mothwing said she's already busy with Willowpaw and she doesn't want to have to be training two apprentices at once." Littlefoot mewed to her as he wanted to make things straight. Leafpool was able to understand as the leaders soon decided to make an announcement.

"All right settle down, now can we get to the news we have for this moon?" Onestar mewed nicely as he wanted to begin the announcements. They chatter was reduced to nothing as Onestar cleared his voice. "We have a new apprentice, Breezepaw and we're getting reports of large lizard like creatures eating away at the moors starving out our prey." Soon Blackstar spoke, giving out his news.

"We have a new apprentice ourselves. Ivypaw." Blackstar mewed. He soon turned his head to Leopardstar as they knew there were 2 Ivypaw's. Blackstar soon spoke again. "We've also got reports of whole groups of lizard like animals settling near Shadowclan territory." Leopardstar was listening as she soon spoke.

"Riverclan has two new apprentice's Ivypaw and Fernpaw. And we also have reports of these lizard like animals popping up in Riverclan territory scaring away the fish." Leoparstar gave her announcement as Firestar was the last to speak.

"Thunderclan has sadly lost an apprentice named Molepaw due to a sickness we weren't able to cure but we got 3 new apprentices in the process. Lionpaw, Jaypaw and Hollypaw. We also have numerous reports about the large grass munching lizards in Thunderclan territory. Thornclaw calls these animals Diadectes. Although they look friendly and they are herbivorous. They can easily starve the prey out and thus starve us out too. Thornclaw reported finding one dead on our territory and Poppypaw attacked one while trying to save Jaypaw and Lionpaw from a stampede of these animals. They aren't invincible but they do pose a threat. So my solution is; we start hunting them and adding them to be part of our diet." Firestar soon finished as the cats were concerned, hunt the Diadectes for fresh-kill, what would the benefits to this be? Surely they weren't that strong as they would bolt from danger but Riverclan were the only cats capable of swimming, Plus their large size meant it would be difficult to take down unless you were a strong warrior. They knew it would be worth the risk.

"Okay you have our word." Onestar mewed. Soon a huge twoleg monster came swirling in as it soon crashed into the lake. There were no twolegs inside the monster but the cats were wondering what was going on. Soon two cats stepped out as one was a gray tom and the other was a silver she-cat with a collar around her neck. Thornclaw was shocked.

"No, it can't be. How did he find us?" Thornclaw mewed as he was staring at the gray tom. Firestar lifted his head as the Gray tom seemed all too familiar with him. He soon bounded off the tree excited to see him again.

"Graystripe!" Firestar mewed with excitement as he tackled him.

"Firestar it's you!" Graystripe returned the excitement of being reunited with his friend. He soon turned to see the second cat that was by his side.

"Also this cat right next to me is named Millie." Graystripe mewed. Firestar was surprised. Maybe Starclan was right about Millie leading Graystripe home.

"Who is this?" Heatherpaw mewed thinking that they were rogues. She had never seen them before.

"You know, MILLIE!" Firestar mewed. The cats were unnerved by this seeing that Millie was a kittypet and she was a nuisance.

"It's best we head for the clans now so I would say we had a good time tonight right?" Onestar mewed as he didn't want any conflict what so ever. Firestar nodded as the cats prepared to leave.

"Gathering dismissed." Firestar announced as he took the two cats with him. Soon all the others began to follow as they all headed back for their respective clans. Lionpaw gave one last glance at Heatherpaw and Breezepaw as well as Fernpaw before following Firestar back to camp. This encounter was going to have a lasting impact on Lionpaw.

**[A/N]: I hope you like this chapter since I got some important announcements that I want to make since I've been thinking about it for a while now.**

**First off I want to host a Q&A on Discord so if you would want to participate and ask me some questions, go ahead since I want to update my user page for the website with some general information about me. I would make a date for it in the next chapter and I hope you will all attend.**

**Second, I'm not that happy with the stats were getting despite being a few days in. We've hit 100 views, 1 review, 2 follows and 1 favorite. I expect more from my audience seeing how I would want this to turn out.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter with what happens after the gathering. Review this story since it means a lot.**


	6. Top Secret Side Character Party

Sometime went by as Firestar was still discussing about switching apprentices with Brightheart and Leafpool as Jaypaw was making no progress and Hollypaw's progress was modest at best. Hollypaw was laying in the clearing wondering what her future will be. Berrypaw and Mousepaw were coming back after a long days of training as she was laying there.

"Hey look at the apprentice who can't even control her herbs." Berrypaw taunted her. Hollypaw hissed as her ears flattened in defiance. Mousepaw laughed with him.

"I made more progress than you two would have ever think about it." Hollypaw retorted her statement. Soon Berrypaw and Mousepaw laughed at her as she was going to speak.

"Show us what you have learned." Berrypaw laughed as he wanted to see her progress. Hollypaw looked at him with a look of filth in her eyes.

"I'll show you my progress when I'm ready too." She mewed. Berrypaw stuck his tongue out as he and Mousepaw walked away. Soon Leafpool padded up to Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, I need more borage for Ferncloud. I was wondering if you were to get some?" Leafpool mewed. Hollypaw got up and grumbled as she didn't like doing tasks for Leafpool. Soon she got up and padded out of camp as she went to get the borage. However she didn't know what borage looked like. So she decided to get whatever herb she felt like and would want Leafpool to just accept it.

Lionpaw and Jaypaw were laying outside of camp as they were wondering what to do next. Lionpaw was exhausted and Jaypaw was still angry over doing small things for the clans.

"How did your day go Lionpaw" Jaypaw asked wondering how his day went down. Lionpaw looked at him as he explained it in a few words.

"Me strong, me fight Ashfur." Lionpaw responded. Jaypaw wasn't too thrilled about it as Lionpaw spends most of his time fighting. Jaypaw sighed bored as Poppypaw came into camp with Thornclaw. She headed straight for the apprentices.

"You two bored?" Poppypaw asked as she wondered what the apprentices were doing. The two apprentices looked at her and nodded.

"Yes we are." Jaypaw and Lionpaw both mewed at the same time. Poppypaw looked at them as she had some exciting news for them.

"Berrypaw and the apprentices from the other clans are meeting in secret for a party and I was wondering if you two wanted to go?" Poppypaw mewed as she wanted if they were interested. Soon, Jaypaw turned his head with interest.

"Sure, I'll come, what are the requirements?" Jaypaw asked wondering what the requirements for this party were. Soon Poppypaw responded as she was still vague about this.

"You can only bring one guest with you." She mewed. Jaypaw smiled as he turned to Lionpaw. He knew he was going to bring him to the party.

"When will this party start?" Jaypaw asked excitedly as it was clear he was finally going to get some attention. Poppypaw snickered for a moment before she responded.

"Party is tonight." She mewed. She went off to get ready as Jaypaw and Lionpaw were excited for this. This meant you guessed it, being able to go and celebrate.

"You know what this means?" Jaypaw squealed as he could barely contain himself as he knew he was invited. Lionpaw looked at him.

"Does it mean we finally get to look at birds?" Lionpaw mewed a little puzzled by this. His attachment to fighting and birds were the only things on his mind. Jaypaw slapped Lionpaw across the muzzle as he was wrong.

"No you idiot, it means we get to go to a special gathering just for apprentices. We should get ready." Jaypaw mewed as he grabbed Lionpaw as he dragged him away. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Hollypaw soon returned with the leaves she found in a random spot in the forest as she puts them down in front of Leafpool as she wanted to impress her mentor.

"Here! Here's your stupid borage now can I get to relax for the rest of the night?" Hollypaw hissed as she spat the leaves out for Leafpool. Leafpool soon took a look at the leaves as Hollypaw had got her the wrong herb.

"This is yarrow, not borage. Do I need to crack you down on herbs again?" Leafpool wanted to make it straight as Hollypaw got her the wrong herb. Hollypaw nodded no as she was already cracked down 3 times during her apprenticeship as Leafpool soon began to speak. "Looks like I need to remind you again! Okay Borage is used for helping queens to have more milk and for bringing down temperature. It's a bristly plant with bristles all over the stems, leaves. The flowers are in the shape of a star are both blue and pink. Since you seem exhausted, I'll get it myself." Leafpool soon got up and left as she went to go find some borage as Hollypaw was looking out as she saw all the most of the apprentices leave the camp. One of them on a patrol while all the others were waiting for the warriors to disappear, soon the apprentices snuck out of the camp as they were heading somewhere. Hollypaw's muzzle soon broke out into a smile. She had an idea. An awful idea.

The location where Berrypaw set up the party was in the abandoned twoleg nest as all the invited apprentices were gathering. Some of the fare included. Fresh-kill, herbs and drinks made from berries for the cats to drink up. Jaypaw and Lionpaw soon arrived with Poppypaw and Cinderpaw.

"Excited for tonight?" Poppypaw asked Jaypaw. Jaypaw smiled as he soon entered the abandoned nest.

"The dark forest yeah I'm excited!" Jaypaw shouted with his opinion. Soon the cats entered as the place was adorned with glow sticks and a few loners banging around on some pots with one of them on an old piano. "It's so cool." Jaypaw mewed as even though he couldn't see, it could still hear it as there was chatter from various apprentices that were invited. Cinderpaw ran off to go drink away as Poppypaw ran off to chat with Mousepaw. Lionpaw and Jaypaw walked off as they were greeted by two Windclan apprentices.

"Hey Half-brothers, how are you doing?" A voice called out as the cats looked around as the black apprentice glowed form numerous glow sticks attached to his body. It was Breezepaw who had Heatherpaw by his side.

"We're doing good Breezepaw." Jaypaw mewed as he settled down with him and Heatherpaw. Lionpaw took a keen interest in the apprentice again. "Anyways, what's the entire purpose of this party seeing how it's just apprentices?" Breezepaw soon slid him an herb mixture to drink.

"The purpose of this party is that Berrypaw was bored with his siblings and he sent out invatations in advance while helping the loners gather the supplies. It's just a night to ourselves." Heatherpaw explained what the purpose of this was. Soon Lionpaw looked at Heatherpaw.

"Me pretty Heatherpaw?" Lionpaw mewed as he complimented the apprentice to see how beautiful she was. Heatherpaw looked at him as she heard his words.

"I'm glad you're starting to expand your vocabulary but you need to spend more time with me to speak proper sentences. Have a drink in the mean-time." Heatherpaw mewed as she slid him a mixture. "I made sure to tell Berrypaw to put extra catnip in it so it can be more addicting." Lionpaw began to drink it as he was delighted. Jaypaw and Lionpaw wanted more of it.

"I hope we're not too late." Fernpaw mewed as he and Ivypaw came and sat down next to them. Breezepaw was delighted.

"You're just in time. Hey she-cat's more drinks please!" Breezepaw mewed as he wanted more glasses to drink from Ivypaw soon scooted over to where Jaypaw was sitting as the rattling of piano keys filled the abandoned twoleg house.

"So you blind?" Ivypaw asked Jaypaw as she still had trouble with her paws. Jaypaw turned his head to Ivypaw whom he couldn't see but Ivypaw couldn't see him back. Breezepaw soon turned to Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw, this is Fernpaw and Ivypaw who I met at the gathering. Ivypaw's blind so don't mind her." Breezepaw introduced Jaypaw to the two Riverclan apprentices. Jaypaw couldn't see them as Ivypaw slapped Jaypaw across his muzzle. Soon the She-cat brought six pints worth of the drinks as Breezepaw took them all. He soon began drinking away. "This stuff is so good; I can keep drinking this all night."

Poppypaw soon wandered onto the pool table as Berrypaw and Mousepaw were setting up a game, one white ball sat in the middle while another 15 sat in a triangle.

"Need another player for this?" Poppypaw asked as the two cats were setting up. Soon Berrypaw looked at her.

"Sure. You know how to play?" Berrypaw asked wondering if she knew what this game was. Poppypaw shook her head no. "Okay so the object of this game is to get as many points as possible as you want the most balls. I already called solids so you can get stripes. The 8 ball is the last ball you want to get in so avoid trying to hit it." Berrypaw explained the rules to the game as he took a drink from the mixture he was offered. Poppypaw looked at him.

"Sounds reasonable you start." Poppypaw shrugged as she got herself pumped up. Soon Berrypaw slapped the white sphere as it went rolling hitting the balls as they scattered in different directions. None of the balls went in the holes as Berrypaw nodded, it was now Poppypaw's turn. She soon looked down to see what she could hit as she slapped the ball as it clicked with the 13 ball sending it into a nearby hole but not before hitting the 5 ball and 14 ball as well.

"You got one, go again." Berrypaw told her as it was still her turn. Poppypaw smiled. She soon slapped her paw on the white ball as it soon hits the 9 ball as it clicked the 8 ball as well as the 11 ball before heading into a middle hole. "You're a natural at this. You go again."

Hollypaw stumbled in as she was looking for an escape. The loud music wasn't helping her relax as the chatter of apprentices was ringing up and down the abandoned nest. She soon spotted, Hazelpaw and Cinderpaw getting a drink from the long table. She soon hopped up as she was next to Cinderpaw.

"Hey Hollypaw, what brings you here?" Cinderpaw asked wondering why she was here. She didn't receive an invitation to here but it was clear she was grumpy.

"I need an escape from Leafpool. She lectured me about herbs again and I'm sick of it." Hollypaw responded. She soon looked at the table which was aligned with various drinks she never heard of.

"Oh okay, make yourself a home." Cinderpaw mewed as Hollyleaf looked at the tom handing out the drinks.

"Hey sir, where's the punch?" Hollypaw grumbled as she needed a drink to relax herself. The tom was confused.

"Punch? We don't serve sugar. Unless you want to try our berry mixture to take your mind off of today." The tom mewed as he was cleaning a mug. Soon he passed the mug over to her as he filled it up with the mixture. The catnip was mixed in there. Hollypaw soon took a drink of it as she was enthralled. It was good. She continued to drink it up.

"More please?" Hollypaw asked as she finished a mugs worth of it. The tom took the mug as he went to refill it. Soon Hollypaw turned to Cinderpaw.

"What's the point of this party? Most of the cats here are… nobody." Hollypaw mewed as she was wondering what's the entire point of this. Cinderpaw turned her head to face Hollypaw.

"We're all loyal apprentices of our clan." Cinderpaw mewed to Hollypaw. Another mug of the mixture was soon served as she turned Cinderpaw to the table where the six apprentices were sitting.

"Sure you're all loyal apprentices but the strongest apprentices we have in this chapter are Moonkitti, Datassiscash, SoundSmith and Breezepaw." Hollypaw responded. Jaypaw and Lionpaw lifted their heads to face Hollypaw as they soon spoke to her.

"Please don't compare us to him." Jaypaw and Lionpaw mewed as they were drinking their mixtures. Breezepaw snorted like a horse as he had guzzled down 5 pints worth of that stuff. Breezepaw turned to the others.

"So this is so refreshing since I get to be away from my parents who are constantly arguing all the time. And I can stumble back to Windclan as I can curl up in my nest and sleep this booze off." Breezepaw mewed as he was slurring his words. Soon a huge Brachiosaurus showed up as he wanted to give some words in.

"Sounds like your parents need counseling!" The Brachiosaurus roared to Breezepaw. Breezepaw lifted his head as he soon shouted to the behemoth.

"SHUT UP JIM! You'll never know what love is! You'll never get married!" Breezepaw angrily shouted as he was still slurring his words. Hollypaw and Cinderpaw turned back as Hollypaw kept drinking.

"You see what I mean, these cats are just disposable characters as the arc should be centered around me." Hollypaw mewed before banging the wooden table wanting more. "Minnowpaw, Willowpaw, have you done, anything?"

"I've gone on a patrol once." Minnowpaw mewed what she has done. Willowpaw spoke next.

"I'm the medicine cat apprentice of Riverclan." Willowpaw spoke before drinking down her mixture full of catnip. Hollypaw was still drinking.

"And that's it?" Hollypaw asked Willowpaw. Willowpaw sweated nervously wondering what to say next.

"And I'm also at this party?" She soon resumed drinking. Hollypaw remained unamused as she kept drinking her annoyances away.

"I figured; you guys need more main characters around here." Hollypaw mewed before she rolled over out of her seat passing out from drinking so much. Soon an apprentice showed up from nowhere.

"Oh hey I'm a main character." Honeypaw mewed. Soon the Brachiosaurus looked at Honeypaw as it spoke.

"Hey look Honeypaw, it's a party!" He told her. Honeypaw snapped at the Brachiosaurus.

"Shut up Jim!" Honeypaw shouted which injured its feelings.

"But I want to party!" The Brachiosaurus roared. Soon everything stopped as the cats were frozen. Hollypaw got up stumbling around from the side effects of the mixture that she drank. It had an effect on her mind. Hazelpaw turned as she saw Honeypaw.

"Run! It's the spy!" Hazelpaw shouted. Harepaw was relaxing when he heard an electrical shortage.

"Spah Sappin' Mah Sentry!" Harepaw ran over as he removed the sappers from the sentry with his wrench. Honeypaw looked at them as she didn't want to be the spy.

"Spy? Me? No, I'm just… you know, telling Brambleclaw… everything." Honeypaw responded. Soon the warriors of Thunderclan began to surround the abandoned Twoleg nest as the apprentices knew they were toast.

"Oh fox dung." Berrypaw muttered as they had been caught, there was no stopping the warriors now.

**[A/N]: How you like this chapter as it covers the apprentices on what they do in their free time and we definitely get to look at what their lives are when they aren't training. Have they been caught I don't know.**

**Hollypaw has been wasted in this chapter and so has Breezepaw. The others were either playing around, chatting or drinking.**

**Also accepting OC's so we can drive those reviews up because I seriously want to reach 50 reviews by the time this fanfic is over but I want more. So give me those reviews.**

**Also I will be setting up the Discord server so when I start announcing that you can chat with me, I hope you will pile over there so we can chat together. I'll either be doing it tonight or tomorrow and if I miss either two deadlines, it will be the 24****th**** and the 25****th****. I'll see you in the next chapter. Cheers.**


	7. Switched

"What do you mean that the apprentices went to the abandoned Twoleg nest and threw a party?" Firestar asked Brambleclaw as he was spilling out the information. Brambleclaw scratched behind his ear as he had Berrypaw by his side who was the main culprit in this.

"Honeypaw told us all about it. Hollypaw is completely intoxicated on catnip. The apprentices are dizzy as they have been drinking this stuff and Poppypaw felt like she didn't finish her game with the host." Bramblelclaw responded as he was picking up what the other apprentices have said. Firestar nodded as he was looking at Berrypaw before looking back on his mentor.

"Were there any other cats at this party?" Firestar asked as he was wondering did anyone else decide to show up. Brambleclaw thought about it for a moment as he was remembering the scents that Sandstorm picked up.

"Yes there was, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan apprentices were with our apprentices at the time the party was happening as well as a few loners. When we questioned the loners, they said they lived there and they ran the place. We couldn't fault the loners for this." Brambleclaw responded as he said what he remembered about the place and who was in there. Soon Firestar gave some thought about it so the apprentices went there on their own time but the loners didn't invite them in. Firestar knew he had to give out the punishment to the cats who planned this. Berrypaw especially.

"Okay, Berrypaw as punishment for hosting a party in the abandoned twoleg nest, you will be taking care of the elders for the next moon and you will be forbidden from going to the gathering until your punishment is clear, understood?" Firestar mewed strictly to the apprentice whom he knew was in big trouble. Berrypaw nodded meekly as he didn't want to put up with it. "Good now get the troublemaker out of my sight!" Brambleclaw pushed Berrypaw away from Firestar as he didn't want to take a look at the cat. Soon Thornclaw entered as he wanted to give some words to his leader. "Oh Thornclaw, anything new on the border?" Firestar asked him if there was anything new happening. Thornclaw soon spoke.

"Me, Ashfur, Swiftwind and our apprentices were ambushed by Shadowclan as their scent was everywhere. They called us out for being too liberal as they wanted to fight us but they end up losing to a bunch of thorn bushes. Poppypaw is in Leafpool's den as she was badly beaten. Lionpaw did impressive though as he managed to fight off two Shadowclan cats." Thornclaw decided to report in. Soon Firestar nodded as he soon looked at Thornclaw.

"That is good Thornclaw, I want you to arrange another patrol to the lake to see if the Diadectes are still there. If not, then we can move on. Greenleaf is around the corner and this means plenty to eat for all of us." Firestar mewed as he knew their presence was still a problem but it would only be a matter of time before he can set his grand plan into motion.

Tonight was a warm night as Leafpool decides to head down to the Moonpool as she was wanting some relaxation. Soon Jaypaw decides to follow her as she soon began her travels. The cats soon arrived at the Moonpool as Leafpool fell into a trance like state as Jaypaw soon fell asleep next to her. Soon Jaypaw woke up as he was nowhere near where Leafpool was as he could see. It was the land above with many spots as it was black with the clouds serving as the floor. He padded after Leafpool as she was speaking to Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf.

"I don't think Hollypaw is really cut out for her duties to being a warrior. She thinks Graystripe should be deputy since he was once before but he vanished for a while but now we had a cat take his place. Hollypaw isn't taking my advice and she's hissing at me thinking she doesn't need my help." Leafpool explained to the two medicine cats wondering what was going on. Soon Cinderpelt spoke.

"Why did Firestar choose her to become a medicine cat?" Cinderpelt mewed wondering why Firestar decided to choose Hollypaw instead of another apprentice.

"Firestar said that Hollypaw wouldn't be allowed outside of the camp due to her bad behavior and he is worried about her. He doesn't want her to be a warriors apprentice in fear of her attacking other cats." Leafpool tried to explain as two cats were sneaking up behind Jaypaw.

"Why can't you get a different apprentice?" Spottedleaf mewed as she was wondering on why Leafpool didn't ditch Hollypaw for another apprentice. Jaypaw was still watching as Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were sneaking up behind him.

"Hey kid, you can't see, I'll make you a deal, sell your soul so you can see and we can teach you how to fight." Tigerstar's deep meow caught Jaypaw off guard. Jaypaw hissed as he was wondering who these two cats were.

"What in Starclan are you or who are you?" Jaypaw's ears flattened as he held his tail up defensively.

"Listen kid, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Just the low price of your soul, we'll make all your dreams come true." Tigerstar continued. Jaypaw continued to be unnerved by this as Spottedleaf teleports behind Tigerstar and Hawkfrost and unsheathes he katana. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost leaped from their pelts as they didn't like the sight of Spottedleaf's strange, killstreak collector's edition Half Zatoichi.

"Become a medicine cat." Spottedleaf demanded Jaypaw. Jaypaw turned to her as he didn't want this prospect.

"No." Jaypaw responded as he didn't want to be one of those cats that would sit in the den all day and heal others.

"Do it I swear to me." Spottedleaf demanded. Jaypaw was still holding firm as he was holding his ground.

"No!" Jaypaw hissed again as he didn't want to be a medicine cat. Spottedleaf knew she had to be more threatening to get his attention.

"Become a medicine cat or so help me and Moonkitti I will turn this Starclan around." Spottedleaf shouted as she would make it loud and clear what she wanted Jaypaw to do. Jaypaw knew he had to give in to all demands.

"Fine! I'll be your stupid medicine cat GEEZ!" Jaypaw hissed as he didn't want to be a medicine cat but he knew he had to give in to all demands. Leafpool padded over to him.

"I think he must have found his way into our dreams as this kit must be special. I want to take him." Leafpool admitted as she picked up Jaypaw as she carried him out of the dream. Soon the two cats woke up as they soon began to travel back.

"How were you able to find me?" Jaypaw asked as he was wondering what in the name of Starclan was going on. Soon Leafpool began to explain what was going on.

"You see Jaypaw I think Starclan has decided to gift you something special and that is the ability to visit another cats dreams and you can read on what they are doing." Leafpool explained to Jaypaw what was going on.

"So I have the ability to read another cat's mind?" Jaypaw asked wondering what she was saying in the most basic terms. Soon Leafpool nodded yes. Jaypaw growled as he didn't like the ability to read another cat's minds since it was interfering on their privacy. "This power sucks." Jaypaw hissed coming to the full realization of his powers. They soon arrived in camp as Jaypaw went to the apprentices den to sleep off. He was praying that Berrynose would host another party so he can clear his mind of the power with the power of booze.

The next morning, Graystripe was carrying Millie in as she had a scratch on her leg that was inflicted by a Diadectes as she was trying to get away. He laid Millie down as he went over to Leafpool to explain what was going on.

"Leafpool. Millie saw the Diadectes as she was padding along but soon something startled them as they charged. I and Millie got away but the Diadectes has scratched up her leg." Graystripe mewed about what had happened. Leafpool nodded but she knew this was something Hollypaw needed to do if she were to continue her apprenticeship.

"You're up Hollypaw." Leafpool mewed wondering how well she would be able to fix Millie's cut.

Hollypaw soon walked up to the wounded Millie as she saw how swollen the area around the scratch was. Soon Hollypaw dug her claws into the open wound as she slowly began ripping it open. Millie yowled in pain as more blood seeped from her wound driving the swelling up even more. Hollypaw knew she had to do something fast as she soon dug her sharp claws into the swelling area as she tore open the leg even more. Millie shrieked as the pain was becoming unbearable. Soon Hollypaw got the chainsaw as she began to rev it up ready to slice it into Millie's leg. Leafpool rushed over as she was worried about this as she didn't want this. Fortunately for her the chainsaw wasn't on.

"That's enough Hollypaw, you suck at healing and hurt more than help. I should have forsaken Starclan for this." Leafpool's ears flattened as she bore her teeth into a snarl. Hollypaw snarled back as Thornclaw came in as he dragged Hollypaw away. Leafpool turned as she went to go tend to Millie's leg.

"Hollypaw, why do you have a chainsaw?" Thornclaw asked the apprentice on why she had a destructive object like that.

"I was going to operate on Millie's leg with that." Hollypaw responded as she wanted to give her intention on what she was going to do. Thornclaw was mad as he took the chainsaw away from her.

"This isn't an operating tool now go sit in the corner." Thornclaw threatened her. Hollypaw lowers her head in submission as she walked away. She never felt so humiliated before.

After the whole fiasco, Firestar knew he had enough with Hollypaw and her poor performance on Millie this morning and he knew now was the time to make some changes. He soon got on the ledge as he wanted to call out for a clan meeting. He knew he was making some changes.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. Like usual, he soon got the crowd he had wanted. He soon cleared his voice as he soon spoke. "I've been hearing reports that 2 out of 3 of the newest apprentices don't like the mentors that they were given. I've been in conversations, with Leafpool, Brightheart and Longtail about it as we wanted to get this addressed. After much discussion and debating, Brightheart pushed that we switch up the mentors for the newest apprentices. Lionpaw, you're keeping Ashfur as your mentor since he told me about the progress you've been making and I feel proud that you're already learning about battle moves with ease. You're really cut out for being a warrior." Firestar was telling the cats about what his plan was. He knew he was keeping Lionpaw's mentor seeing how he was keeping up and hitting goals that was impressing Ashfur. Ashfur soon turned to Firestar.

"Right Firestar." Ashfur responded as he wanted to chip in. "I have nothing but praise for Lionpaw." Firestar smiled as he cleared his voice as he wanted to continue.

"Thanks Ashfur for voicing your opinion, now let's get back to business. Jaypaw, I see you're not taking too well to Brightheart and Longtail whom I thought could help you with your blindness since these cats can't see either but we were trying to help you." Firestar mewed but Jaypaw felt angry since he felt like Brightheart was nothing more than a nuisance. "We also thought that Jaypaw is too annoying to be permitted around normal people so we're locking him away in the medicine den so Jaypaw's new mentor is Leafpool." Jaypaw was screaming internally as he was called annoying by his leader. "Which means Hollypaw is being reassigned to…" Firestar announced as Hollypaw was also being given to another mentor. Brightheart was getting excited.

"Oh good I was still hoping I would get an apprentice." Brightheart responded as she was waiting to get chosen but it seemed like Firestar had changed his mind.

"…Cardboardfur." Firestar mewed calling Brackenfur by his nickname as Hollypaw was his new apprentice. Brightheart was confused.

"Wait? Why? Firestar? Why can't I have her? Hello?" Brightheart was trying to get his attention. Firestar soon turned his head to her.

"Uh… next time, next time, I'll give you Icekit or Foxkit." Firestar promised her as Brightheart and Swiftwind were both free as they had no apprentices. "Meeting dismissed." Firestar mewed. Jaypaw still refused to touch noses with Leafpool but he didn't care. Hollypaw happily touched noses with Brackenfur as she was now very happy. Soon Brackenfur looked at his new apprentice.

"So what is it that you want to do?" Brackenfur wasn't so sure as he was taking in a new apprentice. Brackenfur soon darted out of camp as Hollypaw knew that his training method was the worst. "Wait come back here!" Hollypaw scampered after her mentor as it was clear that Brackenfur was completely clueless on what he should do with her.

Brackenfur's training method that he had was to run around aimlessly as it was only fueling Hollypaw's murderous thoughts. Lionpaw and Jaypaw were watching this as they knew that something could go wrong.

"So killa-tron murderbot is happy?" Jaypaw asked. Lionpaw nodded as they knew Hollypaw could snap if not kept happy. At least Brackenfur was tiring her out so she couldn't be a threat to the clans. Poppypaw came over.

"So what should we do now since Thornclaw wants to go out on another patrol with the warriors to make sure Shadowclan doesn't return?" Poppypaw asked. It was just the warriors so the apprentices could have some free time. Jaypaw turned to her.

"Well we could watch a movie together." Jaypaw mewed to Poppypaw. Poppypaw scratched her head wondering what he had in mind.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Poppypaw mewed wondering if he had anything in mind.

"Do you know Zoom by Tim Allen?" Jaypaw asked wondering if she had any idea what that movie was.

"Isn't that the name for a strange Big Earner that you would put on with a name tag?" Poppypaw asked as she had only heard that name for something really puzzling. Jaypaw turned to her.

"Since when did you start watching SoundSmith?" Jaypaw asked Poppypaw

**[A/N]: I feel like this was more of a filler chapter despite condensing a good chunk of the plot down as I feel like the next three chapters should be about the apprentices and their abilities and I believe chapter 10 will be something really special so keep a look out for that.**

**The time for the holidays are winding down so review if you want me to do a holiday bonus for this story seeing how it should be centered around this and we should hopefully get 10 reviews by the time the holidays are here.**

**Also the discord server thing is taking longer than expected so sorry to disappoint everyone since we're still getting things set up and the server is just a mess right now. I know nothing about making servers since I'm always the consumer and not the owner.**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter so make sure you drive those reviews through the roof since it will mean a lot to me. Cheers.**


	8. Star walker

Hollypaw woke up the next morning as it was clear she was having a much better time than being cooped up in the medicine cat's den. Brackenfur truly had a treat for her. He, Thornclaw, Cloudtail and their apprentices were busy going hunting. Hollypaw scampered after him as the six cats exited the camp. She was walking along as the apprentices were wondering what they would find on this hunt.

"So how did you sleep last night Hollypaw, I heard you were much quieter than you were as a medicine cat's apprentice." Cinderpaw mewed as she was wondering how her friend slept.

"It felt like I haven't slept this good in moons." Hollypaw admitted. Poppypaw was walking along as she wanted to chip in about what her dream was.

"Speaking of the Diadectes, I had a strange dream last night. Instead of cats, we were large lizards with large sail like structures growing out of our backs; we were huge with short stumpy legs as we relied on the suns heat to power us up." Poppypaw began on what her dream creature was. Soon she spoke more about it. "They must have been related to us cats despite looking a lot like lizards." Brackenfur looked at Poppypaw wondering what she was talking about.

"Why what in Starclan were these creatures called?" Brackenfur asked curious about what Poppypaw was thinking about.

"They were called Dimertrodon." Poppypaw told Brackenfur. Soon the cats came to a ridge overlooking a nearby section of a lake. Soon the six cats took a scan out as they spotted a huge group of Diadectes busy munching away at the grass that was trying to grow back. By the looks of things, they were abandoning Windclan and coming to feast here.

"Now let's let you little Dimetrodons get battle ready." Brackenfur giggled to Poppypaw's imagination as the apprentices crouched in anticipation of a hunt. Despite their numbers, this attack wasn't carefully planned. Poppypaw was focusing down on a munching Diadectes seeing a creature that size was capable of feeding the entire clan.

"Once they sprang into action, there was no stopping them." Poppypaw recited on how a Dimetrodon hunted. Soon the apprentices charged down the ridge followed by the warriors. Poppypaw imagined being a hunting predator with short stumpy legs as they quickly ran along. Her paws slapping against the ground as she was running at a good speed for an apprentice. Soon the apprentices came to the bottom as they were ready to hunt.

The Diadectes looked up to see the cats chasing them down so they did the only thing that was possible. Scatter. The huge animals began to run away as the apprentices relentlessly chased them down, but because of their short legs, they weren't particularly fast. Hollypaw was coming close to a Diadectes as she swore to herself that she was going to catch one. She was breathing on one of their necks as she got ready to pounce. She soon pounced on the Diadectes, claws out and jaws wide as she tackled a Diadectes down biting on the back of its throat as she flipped it to the side as she soon released her jaws only to bite down again as her claws sunk into its deep hide. The Diadectes tried squirming away but it ends up suffocating in her jaws. Cinderpaw was chasing a Diadectes down as she quickly grew tired as the herbivores were scattering in many different directions. Poppypaw soon stopped exhausted as they didn't have the stamina. She soon recited this line in particular about the hunt.

"At the time, Dimetrodon's were earth's super predators." Poppypaw recited the line as she was exhausted. Thornclaw was chasing a Diadectes down as Cloudtail and Brackenfur made sure they all fled. Once the Diadectes were out of sight, the cats soon turned to the apprentices to see what they had caught. Brackenfur was surprised.

"Look who caught her first Diadectes." Brackenfur mewed as Hollypaw soon released her jaws from the dead animal.

"I could have sworn, she was a hunter." Cinderpaw responded as they prepared to drag their prey back.

"I'll take this back; this should be enough to feed the apprentices. Make sure you get enough prey to feed us in the meantime." Cloudtail ordered them as he soon grabbed the huge animal and began to drag it back to Thunderclan. The apprentices admired how strong Cloudtail was as he dragged the huge Diadectes with ease. It was clear they were big hunters after all.

The day was over as the cats were settling down to eat. The apprentices were sharing over the Diadectes they caught earlier in the day as they were discussing on who caught it.

"Who caught this? This tastes pretty good." Hazelpaw mewed wondering who was the cat who hunted the Diadectes down.

"It was me." Hollypaw responded as she wanted to make that straight as she was the cat who caught the huge Diadectes. She soon ripped another chunk of meat from the Diadectes. Jaypaw was looking at her as he didn't like the look on her face.

"You can hunt something big yet you still can't heal Millie when she gets hurt by the same creature." Jaypaw hissed as he wanted to throw some salt at her. Soon Hollypaw's claws came out as she wanted to hurt Jaypaw for downright threatening her. Leafpool came over as she was quickly there to break it up.

"Jaypaw, it's the quarter moon so get ready because we're heading to the Moonpool." Leafpool mewed to Jaypaw as turned away as he knew he had to get ready.

"You may have won this time but next time I will get ahead of you." Jaypaw growled to Hollypaw who stood there completely smug across her muzzle.

"So be it." Hollypaw responded. She soon went back to feasting on her Diadectes. "Also all prey for now on is to be eaten so I don't want to see any scraps when we're done so even if you're full, keep eating. Also those who can't get their own fresh kill, get first dibs on the pile." Hollypaw announced. Jaypaw ignored her as he followed Leafpool.

Leafpool and Jaypaw soon arrived at the Moonpool as the Medicine cats were gathered around it. Barkface has his new apprentice Krestlepaw with him. The cats were chatting about the recent battle even though. Jaypaw was surprised, he thought there was going to be fighting but the medicine cats were surprisingly friendly about it.

"Yeah Blackstar was a complete doofus when he decided to attack Thunderclan. He wanted more prey since those creatures were moving in and he thought the lizards had mutated and became giants. He soon ended up coming back as his pelt was filled with thorns." Littlecloud recited as he was speaking to the others about what happened. Willowpaw soon came to Jaypaw.

"Hey there blind spot, what' cha doin?" Willowpaw asked Jaypaw. Jaypaw turned as he hissed at Willowpaw.

"Listening, you willing to let me fall over?" Jaypaw's ears flattened as he wasn't used to her. Willowpaw knew she had to make sure he wasn't hissing at her.

"If you fell into a ditch, I will help you up." Willowpaw responded as she wanted to be nice. Jayfeather's ears raised a bit as he was not liking Willowpaw that much.

"If you helped me out of that ditch, then you suck." Jaypaw responded as it was clear he didn't want to socialize.

"What if I let you fall over like the idiot you are?" Willowpaw taunted him as she was trying to outsmart him.

"Then you're great." Jaypaw responded. He soon collapsed as he wanted to go stalk cats in their dreams.

Jaypaw was following Willowpaw into her dreams as Willowpaw was talking to Mudfur as he was chatting with her. Jaypaw listened to her.

"So Willowpaw, any news we need to catch up on?" Mudfur asked wondering if she had something. Willowpaw looked at Mudfur as she spoke.

"At least I'm a good back up since Mothwing doesn't believe you or Starclan. I feel like I'm the only one who can bridge the two cats to Starclan." Willowpaw responded. Mudfur looked at her as he was wondering what she was capable of. Soon Mudfur vanished as Willowpaw turned to Jaypaw.

"What was that all about?" Jaypaw asked Willowpaw. Willowpaw in her dreams decided to explain it to Jaypaw.

"You see Jaypaw, Mothwing doesn't believe in Starclan so Leopardstar was keen on giving her an apprentice such as myself early so we don't have to deal with the information getting mixed up." Willowpaw responded to Jaypaw. Jaypaw grumbled as he knew he had to say something about it.

"So you're telling me that Mothwing is an atheist and that is something all warriors will complain about until Mothwing dies?" Jaypaw asked. Willowpaw felt insulted that he went out of his way to hurt Mothwing.

"Yes but you need to show more respect to your fellow medicine cats, we all care for each other so why be the odd one out?" Willowpaw asked. But before Jaypaw could respond, Yellowfang appeared as she had some choice words for Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw you must learn that it isn't nice to go making fun of cats like that. You constantly hiss and scratch with every cat that is going to help you. So grow a pair or die alone with no one supporting you. Also it's dangerous to be stalking another cat in your dreams." Yellowfang warned him that it wasn't right to spy on another cat. Jaypaw just felt angrier with Yellowfang's request so he scoots off to go spy on Barkface who was talking to Tallstar.

"Tallstar, I have a very scary scenario that is going to unfold. The twolegs are bringing their sheep out to try to graze on what little grass there is left on the moors. They're bringing their dogs with them and combine them with the Diadectes; the twolegs would bring their sticks and start blasting away at Windclan territory scaring the prey away." Barkface confessed on what was going on. Tallstar looked at him as he had to do something to hopefully drive their attention away.

"Fetch some Thunderclan cats and throw them against the dogs. Not literally but if they turn out to be friendly, then don't attack." Tallstar mewed as he gave Barkface some advice on how approach the situation. Jaypaw soon woke up as he decided to head for home with Leafpool. Soon they got back as Firestar was waiting on them. Jaypaw padded up to Firestar.

"Jaypaw is there something you want to say?" Firestar asked the apprentice what he had on his mind. Jaypaw just smirked before he spoke.

"Yeah, Windclan is about to get attacked by a bunch of dog's let's use it against them." Jaypaw mewed as he wanted to use the dogs to ridicule Windclan and make them look silly. Firestar wasn't buying into this.

"Jaypaw you must learn it's not good to downright make fun of an entire clan since they won't take lightly to this." Firestar explained to him. Soon Jaypaw looked at Firestar as he was defeated.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Jaypaw hissed frustrated that he couldn't just let the dogs attack Windclan. Firestar already had a solution.

"I'll send a few of my warriors over. Just sit tight." Firestar soon turned and padded away. Jaypaw was fuming.

Later, Ashfur, Lionpaw, Cloudtail and Thornclaw were on Windclan territory as they were looking around for the dogs. Soon, they saw the sheep as well as three dogs circling around them. Two large adults and a smaller pup running around trying to keep the sheep together. Thornclaw laughed.

"Those dogs, they seem friendly enough, it's their kit that worries me." Thornclaw mewed as it as just ridiculous. Soon Heatherpaw was padding along alone as Lionpaw knew what to do, spring into action. He soon chased after Heatherpaw as he wanted to protect her from danger.

Lionpaw soon tackled the young pup down as he bit into its ear. The pup yapped as it playfully swatted Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon batted the dog's snout away as he wanted to fight and protect Heatherpaw but the dog yapped as she continued to play with the cats. Soon the two adult dogs came forth as Lionpaw batted the pup's ears as they were fun to play with.

"Pupper I think now isn't the best time for play." Soon the dog got off of Lionpaw as Heatherpaw was wondering what was that about. The black and brown pup yapped as he wagged his tail ready to keep training to herd sheep properly. Cloudtail came forth.

"Who are you?" Lionpaw asked the dogs, they seemed too friendly to be a threat. The dogs looked at Lionpaw as they were puzzled. Soon Cloudtail came forth to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw this is William." Cloudtail mewed introducing him to the German Shepherd. Soon the pup came trotting forth as a female dog also appeared. "William, it's been a long while since we last saw you and who did you bring along with you?" William soon stopped as he introduced his family to the cats.

"This is my wonderful mate Stella, upon whom I hid because she was taking care of my pups and my only pup whom we decided to keep, Edmontonia." William introduced the group to the cats. Edmontonia was wagging his long black tail with excitement.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought we were playing." Edmontonia apologized to Lionpaw. Windclan cats came rushing forth as they were wondering where Heatherpaw was. Soon they found her as there were three dogs standing there guarding the sheep. Ashfur turned to the cats of Windclan.

"It's a false alarm; the threat was just William and his family. They weren't attacking Windclan cats." Ashfur gave the news upon whom these dogs were. Soon Onestar looked at him.

"Oh, it's you William. I wasn't expecting you to be out here and you have a family? I feel so glad for you." Onestar happily responded as he wanted to improve their relations. Soon William nodded as he turned away.

"Stella, Edmontonia, let's get these sheep home." William ordered. Edmontonia soon turned to Lionpaw.

"I'll see you around." He responded as he bounded off. Ashfur nodded as Onestar turned to him.

"Tell Firestar that the attack Barkface predicted wasn't true, it was just William and his family out on the field." Onestar kindly passed the message to Ashfur. Ashfur nodded as the cats turned and headed back for the clans. Heatherpaw gave Lionpaw a quick glance as her eyes sparkled for a moment. She knew she had something to say to him but she didn't know what to say. Lionpaw just followed his mentor back to Thunderclan camp.

**[A/N]: I'll leave it here since the grand event is coming up in a couple chapters from now. I hope you're just as excited as I am.**

**Also we need more reviews for this seeing how I want this to get somewhere. OC's may apply for the loners and rogues that are running the place at the abandoned twoleg nest. Also should we semi introduce Sol into this? Leave your reviews if you want this to go in a completely different direction. Be prepared for everyone getting sick next chapter. Cheers.**


	9. Jaypaw Sucks Disease

Jaypaw was laying around in his nest bored as his tail was waving around. Leafpool was sorting out herbs as he was looking around. It was something that has to do with sticks.

"Why do sticks look so boring? How come none of these look interesting." Jaypaw asked wondering why he didn't know what to make of them. Leafpool looked at him.

"Jaypaw you're just as bigger of a complainer as Hollypaw but at least you aren't violent. Plus you can figure out how cats feel." Leafpool soon snapped at Leafpool as it was clear she wasn't tolerating it but Jaypaw didn't care but it instead just made him angrier with everyone around him. Mousefur came in as she was coughing hard as she didn't feel any type of relief.

"Leafpool, do you have anything for a cough?" Mousefur asked wondering if she had any herbs. Leafpool began to sort through the herbs as she was looking for the herbs to be used to get rid of coughing. She came up empty.

"Nope, I have none." Leafpool replied as she felt a chill. This late Newleaf was colder than usual or it could be one odd day. Soon she turned to Mousefur as she replied. "You have to wait, I'll get some more before sun down. Mousefur's muzzle turned into a growl of frustration as she turned to Leafpool.

"Well good since half the clan is sick." Mousefur replied. It was clear she was right. Jaypaw was looking at her as Mousefur lead the two medicine cats who were in the middle of camp. Daisy, Ferncloud, Longtail, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Whitewing, Brackenfur, Honeypaw and Poppypaw were all targeted by the sickness as they were coughing and wheezing. Jaypaw was looking as he saw a couple of apprentices that he was close to were sick and among the sick, made his heart sank, it was Poppypaw.

"Looks like everyone is sick with Jaypaw sucks disease." Thornclaw wheezed as he struggled to hiss. Soon he collapsed as it was clear that he was struggling to breathe. Jaypaw felt guilty about himself. He wouldn't if it was Hollypaw but seeing Poppypaw completely sick just made him miserable. Cloudtail and Cinderpaw padded along as they went to go look for herbs to cure the sickness.

"Jaypaw, we're heading to the abandoned twoleg nest in an effort to gather herbs. We found reports that the cats are housing herbs they are holding under the nest. No wonder the cats were wasted when they went to that party. We hold those accountable until they hand over the herbs to us." Cloudtail explained what was going on. Brightheart soon padded forth as she was coming along with them.

"I am going to help out on this. 4 cats are better than 3." Brightheart mewed. Cinderpaw soon nodded as she knew where they had to go.

"I think that abandoned nest has herbs they have in store, they are attracting the apprentices there to party and drink their drinks. Those drinks have catnip." Cinderpaw explained. She soon bounded out of camp as the others followed. It was clear someone was responsible and they want to get to the bottom of it.

Meanwhile in Starclan, it was clear that Barkface was partially right about the dog attack however the dog attack wasn't coming from Windclan itself but rather in Starclan as the cats were arguing about what was going on. It was clear the dog attack was going on from Starclan. The three huskies in Starclan were backed up by another puffy white dog, three cats who were of fame way beyond the very means of Starclan and, a gorilla?

"Listen here, it doesn't mean that we want to be a part of your fandom doesn't mean we get to be denied." One of the huskies, the leader, spoke as they wanted to find out what was going on. Tallstar hissed as they wanted to set things straight.

"Fandom? What makes you say we have a fandom?" Tallstar hissed as it was he was taking this up defensively. Shelby, a tan and white husky ghost yapped as she bared her teeth. The cats looked at each other as they were confused. Soon her larger black and white friend with blue eyes came forth.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean that we can't convince all the dead cats to name best meme of the decade." Oakley shouted as she was tired of everyone's nonsense. Bluestar stepped forth as she wanted to back Tallstar up.

"What makes you decide that you can convince all of us that we should decide what makes the best meme of the decade, we all know its Pepe the Frog?" Bluestar hissed as she wanted to back them up. Soon everyone began arguing.

"No, best meme is me." Gabe shouted. "I did all of those bork videos." The others soon turned as they want to give in their input on what best meme of the decade is.

"No best meme is Grumpy Cat or Lil' Bub, they both died this year and Shelby ended up getting cremated." Oakley snarled under her breath. Her friend Shiloh came forth.

"I've been dead for 6 years Oakley." Shiloh decided to add in trying to keep her cool. But soon Shelby growled as she wanted to shush Shiloh up. Grumpy Cat and Lil' Bub looked at each other.

"Since everyone will end up dead and rotting in our graves, I am wondering why are we sitting up in heaven if we can't tear each other throats out, even if a fight doesn't happen, this argument is the best thing ever." Grumpy Cat mewed as she was watching the entire thing from her spot. Lil' Bub soon looked at her.

"What if baby Yoda isn't the best meme?" Lil' Bub mewed as she was wondering about what was happening. Grumpy Cat didn't care.

"Ah who cares about that. I say let's get some popcorn and watch this entire thing." Grumpy Cat mewed as she grabbed some popcorn to watch some dead people argue about the best meme. She soon began to eat the popcorn. "What do you say about this Gibson?" Gibson was watching big eyed as he had no idea on what he could say about this.

"HELP! TODD!" Gibson shouted. He had no idea on what to say.

"Gabe your remixes are just dumb, they have no originality, you don't deserve best meme of the year!" Bluestar shouted. Soon the Gorilla came forth to defend his friend.

"To be honest with you, I deserve best meme of the decade. After all I use the fluffy mittens to punch everyone." The gorilla came forth to support Gabe.

"Yeah I agree, those who wield those mittens are friendly." Gabe responded. He turned back to his friend the gorilla named Harambe. "Many meme celebrates died this year so cut the crap Starclan cats. Bluestar was only getting further ticked off.

"What? Friendlies? Screw those guys! They're ruining Starclan!" Bluestar hissed as she was at her boiling point. Soon Shelby came forth to defend Gabe.

"Hey shut up Try-hard! It's just a fandom. Why don't you let people write their stories anyway they want?" Shelby snarled at Bluestar as she was ready to put her paws up for a fight.

"Well I am going to completely ignore any of all arguments that you might have and attack you personally you fucking Pansy!" Bluestar shouted at Shelby as she was flexing her muscles as she got ready.

"Well I am going to completely ignore any of all arguments that you might have and attack you personally you fucking Try-hard!" Shelby shouted at Bluestar as they were all at a boiling point. Soon Spottedleaf shouted as they all got ready to fight.

"Everybody ready!" Spottedleaf shouted. Soon the Starclan cats and the meme internet force charged out as they began to attack each other. Heavystep got out his Stock Minigun with Random crits enabled. He began spraying it at the ghost cats as Grumpy Cat, Lil' Bub and Gibson watched. Soundsmith was there with his Rocket Jumper watching the chaos unfold. He decided that he had enough.

"Yeah… Okay… I think I'm going to sit this one out, I'll be back." SoundSmith told them as he hopped away on his Rocket Jumper. Spottedleaf was looking at them as they just left. The cats and the one who just want to mess around have angered the true creator of Starclan. Lord GabeN.

"Oh no, It's the Steam Summer Sale!" Everyone hide!" Spottedleaf shouted as the discount tags began raining down on them. No creature in Starclan could survive a Steam Summer Sale.

Meanwhile, Cinderpaw was leading the cats to the abandoned twoleg nest as they believed that this where the underground herb storage was. Two loners were busy getting the place ready as they were. Cloudtail knew that Cinderpaw had it in her all along.

"Well here it is, let's hope the loners are willing to comply with our requests." Cloudtail mewed as the loners were getting the nest open as they were getting everything ready. Soon one of the loners turned the open sign on as Cloudtail slammed the door open. "I demand to see whoever is in charge since I have an herb request!" Cloudtail shouted as the worker cats were startled. A three legged cat soon hobbled over.

"Oh we have our first customers, what's your request, a drink?" The three legged cat mewed. Cloudtail needed to make his demand clear.

"I would like to see your boss as we need catnip to cure some sick cats." Cloudtail hissed. The three legged cat meekly looked at him as he turned to his boss.

"Hey Chava, some cats would want to see you." The three legged cat mewed. Chava soon came out as she was washing some mugs.

"What is it Bubble?" Chava mewed unamused as she looked at Cloudtail.

"So Chava? I would like to demand to see where your catnip is. We got sick cats on the line." Cloudtail asked nicely to her as he didn't want their services but their herbs.

"The catnip is in our basement, I can harvest you a bunch of stalks for you." Chava mewed nervously. She soon went down as she decided to harvest some catnip for them. Jaypaw just wanted the cats to die since the clans were getting too big. Chava soon came up with the huge catnip stalks.

"So how much we're paying for those?" Cloudtail asked wondering what the price for all of that was. Bubble soon came forth as he was ready to determine the price for the Catnip.

"One Diadectes." Chava mewed as she knew that they were farming the herbs but it was clear they wanted something to pay them back.

"We'll get you some fresh kill in the morning but thanks for your contributions." Cloudtail mewed as they soon booked it away from the abandoned twoleg nest. Chava and Bubble watched.

"So they're going to get away with our stash?" Bubble asked. Chava looked at him.

"Don't worry, we got more in the basement. When Sol the prankster and the ultimate tom when it comes to making public speeches will come, things will get interesting. Some of us can't live without his bootiful Lavender scene. He's a good boi." Chava mewed. They were now relying on Sol.

The four cats have arrived as it was clear they had enough to treat the infected cats but some got it worse than the others. Lionpaw soon came over to Jaypaw as he had something to say.

"We'll treat these cats, Poppypaw is seriously ill." Lionpaw soon stripped the catnip off of the stalks as he gave some to Jaypaw. Soon Jaypaw rushed to Poppypaw's aid as he soon spat the catnip out. He soon forced open her mouth stuffing the catnip inside. She swallowed as she was still not responding. Was Jaypaw too late? He soon fell asleep as he went to go find Poppypaw.

Jaypaw was walking along the clouds as it was clear that Starclan cats were still arguing and fighting. What had Starclan turn into? He soon spotted Poppypaw climbing up the stairs as he comes forth to her.

"Hey there Jaypaw time to die on you." Poppypaw sneered as she was climbing the stairway to Starclan. Jaypaw got angry. He soon leaped at her but she fell down to the side. Jaypaw went after her but she climbed up the stairwell. Soon Jaypaw grabbed Poppypaw as he pummeled back to the earth as he was going to shove her own spirit back into her body. Poppypaws eyes shot open as she was alive. Jaypaw did the same thing but it was clear they were asleep for the entire night. Firestar wanted to make an announcement.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." All the cats gathered beneath him as they want to find out what he had to say. Soon Firestar spoke. "Tonight is the gathering but it's clear that many of us aren't in the best shape to go. So the cats I'm choosing are Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Berrypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw. The medicine cats need to stay behind and help with the sick cats that need to be healed. I still expect everyone to be on their best behavior when we're gone. Meeting dismissed." Firestar soon got off the high ledge as the gathering cats soon assembled as they prepared to head off to the gathering. Jaypaw and Leafpool were going to stay behind as they were to take care of the sick cats.

Firestar and his clan arrived surprisingly early as they were the first to arrive. Riverclan showed up soon after that as Riverclan soon arrived after that. Shadowclan came as Windclan came shortly after completely run down. There was no time to socialize but they were very thin and sickly looking. They knew they had to get things swiftly out of the way.

"Now let's not spend too much time here since we want to recover." Firestar began. He soon looked as they at him as they were annoyed yet too tired to fight. "Thunderclan was swiftly cut down by a sickness called Jaypaw Sucks disease but we suffered no losses but we're still not taking Jaypaw to the gathering." Firestar began as he was explaining what was happening. "Apparently the cure for this was Catnip." Onestar began as he spoke next.

"Windclan, has visited the church of Spy mains. Plus many cats got sick with Jaypaw Sucks disease and we're trying to heal them." Onestar mewed as it caught Blackstar's attention.

"Spy mains, screw the sickness known as Jaypaw Sucks disease. All the skilled spy mains should use the Ambassador." Blackstar hissed. Onestar soon turned as he wanted to shun Blackstar.

"Just because you can use a gun that can head shot doesn't mean you will be accurate, you can't even hit the broad side of the barn since it's a huge war pig!" Onestar hissed as he wanted to tell them that you shouldn't stick to one spy weapon. Leopardstar shushed them as she soon spoke.

"Apprently the sickness Jaypaw Sucks disease was caused by Thunderclan playing Dungeons and Dragons and listening to rock music." Leopardstar mewed as she wanted to determine the sickness cause. Squirrelflight was listening on this as the apprentices tensed to fight.

"Listen to me, I have a solution!" Squirrelflight mewed as she had a solution. The leader turned their heads as they wanted to listen to her.

"What is it Squilf?" Firestar asked her wondering if she had a solution to this.

"Yes I have, it's called we make our children fight each other so we're going to set up the Warrior Cat Olympics!" Squirrelflight mewed. The others were shocked. Why would they set up something like this?

**[A/N]: So this is crazy since it's all over the place but we need more reviews since we're getting views but no reviews so make sure you head to that little box under the end of every chapter and post your review even if you're a guest and have no account. I wouldn't mind. So make sure you do that.**

**Also so many cameos in this chapter so if you know where these cameos are and who they came from, let me know.**

**Also the cameos are part of something bigger so I am willing to ask, what is the best meme of the decade so when you review, tell me what is the best meme of this decade since we need to find out. I'll see you in the next chapter with the Olympics.**


	10. Our first ever Olympics

Hollypaw and Lionpaw rushed home as they were excited, a series of challenges would see who would make them the best cats. They ran to Jaypaw who was busy treating the rest of the cats as he was just finishing up with Poppypaw.

"It was nice you decided to visit me in my dreams." Poppypaw mewed as she got to her paws, it was clear she was at full strength again. Jaypaw cleaned up her mess as he changed her moss.

"I know I had to do it otherwise you could have snuck off to Starclan." Jaypaw responded. He soon discarded the dirty moss to a place outside of the camp as he brought fresh moss in.

"Thank you so much." Poppypaw responded. She soon licked Jaypaw behind the ears as she soon walked away. Hollypaw and Lionpaw came barreling into camp as they had some fantastic news.

"Jaypaw! We've been chosen for a series of challenges as we got the news. All the clans will be participating at the Olympics as we want to tell you this. All the apprentices must attend." Hollypaw mewed as she had a sparkle in her eyes. Lionpaw was looking around in the pile he had a he grabbed a paddle as well as a small white ball.

"Lionpaw Olympics Ping Pong." Lionpaw mewed as he soon threw the white ball up as he slapped it with the paddle as the ball went flying. Nearly hitting Jaypaw in the eye and skinning past Hollypaw's ears.

"Lionpaw be careful. It's against the code to kill someone by accident." Hollypaw mewed. Jaypaw was surpised.

"Since when did you get so involved with the warrior code?" Jaypaw asked her wondering how did she get so attached to the code? Lionpaw was too busy trying to get one of the apprentices to play ping pong with him.

"Lionpaw play Ping Pong." Lionpaw mewed as the apprentices were nervous around him. They soon nodded their heads no as they knew he was rough when it came to play.

"I prefer the Winter Olympics so I'm gonna stay home. Also if we did this in the first series, Shadowclan will attack us while we're out." Jaypaw mewed. He soon wandered off as he flipped on his back to call it a day.

"Also the Warrior code says that Russia can't be part of the Olympics." Hollypaw sneered. A couple of bears outside growled knowing that they weren't going to be in it since it said that this was a cat only event.

"Was that completely necessary to offend another country for the sake of humor?" Cinderpaw asked Hollypaw wondering, was it right to say that.

"I promise I won't get political tonight." Hollypaw mewed as she decided to get some sleep. She needed some time to get ready.

Jaypaw tossed and turned as he was nervous about this. In his dream, he was envisioning the fact that Lionpaw was going to lose at table tennis as he felt nervous for his brother. Was he going to pull this off or was he going to lose it completely. He soon envisioned Lionpaw heading into the darkness as he was going to lose his soul. Jaypaw soon woke up as he knew that he was going to lose this.

The event was adorned as the cats were busy preparing day and night for this with some help from the local dogs to get everything ready. It took days to finalize everything as they were soon getting it ready. Soon two cats from Thunderclan and Riverclan respectively were looking at some kind of devices that were hooked up to some other devices the cats didn't even think of. Cloudtail soon spoke.

"Is this on? Do I hear anything?" Cloudtail asked as he soon heard nothing. William was getting everything finalized as he turned his head to Cloudtail.

"Everything is hooked up." William told Cloudtail. Cloudtail nodded as he soon tapped the device with his paw. Soon the sound was coming out of the device as it picked up his tapping. Soon all the cats turned their heads as they soon got his attention.

"Hello this is Cloudtail of Thunderclan and I'm happy to announce the first ever held clan Olympics which will happen traditionally every, 3.7 years. We have four clans participating today, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan. And our first event for today involving, Honeypaw, Harepaw, Ivypaw and Applepaw is the 100 yard race for cats with no sense of direction." Cloudtail began with his introduction before moving to the first event as it was a race upon which the cats can go in any direction they wished but they had to make it to the finish line. Stella soon shot off a cork as the apprentice soon scattered in many different directions. "Well that was fun now wasn't it?" Cloudtail mewed as he was he soon turned his attention away to the moors as they were preparing for another race with some other cats at the other end. "And now we prepare for the 1500 meter race for the deaf!" William soon blew the whistle but the cats didn't budge as Cloudtail knew there was no action going on. "We'll be back there when some action goes on now. For now let's head to the lake as we are preparing for the 200 meter swimming race for non-swimmers, of the finest cats in the clans now pay attention to Hazelpaw of Thunderclan in the second row." Cloudtail mewed as Millie blew the whistle. The apprentices dove in as they soon sank to the bottom. "We'll get back to you the moment they start fishing the corpses out."

Jaypaw soon woke up as it was clear the camps were deserted as most of the cats went to go participate in the Olympics as he soon sensed that all his friends were gone. He knew he had to find them as he was envisioning Lionpaw losing a game of Table Tennis and therefore losing his soul. He began to slowly work his way out of camp.

Back at the games, Cloudtail was still going over the events as he was wondering what was going on. It was clear some events were going along well but others not so much.

"And we're back at the 1500, meter race as we're getting ready for something magnificent." Cloudtail mewed as William had been popping off the corks for the deaf cats but since they couldn't hear any noise so they didn't budge. He soon called it quits since he was unable to make the cats budge. Heatherpaw was running along as she was preparing for the next event. "And now for the high jump. Here's Heatherpaw of Windclan." Cloudtail mewed as Heatherpaw jumped up. She jumped up so high as Cloudtail was amazed. And what a jump, what a jump. Thar's gotta be a record!" Cloudtail mewed as he was impressed with her pulling a jump like that. She must have flown the height of a soaring bird. Cloudtail knew he wanted to continue on about this but he knew he had to move on to the next event. "And here we are at the 3000 meter Steeplechase for cats who think they're chickens! There's Berrypaw of Thunderclan, Krestlepaw of Windclan, Pouncepaw of Riverclan and Marshpaw of Shadowclan. And the race is aching to go!" Soon Jaypaw came running to the scene scaring the apprentices away as he was looking for his clan. He soon came to Berrypaw.

"Berrypaw, where is my clan, they just left me like that. Now I don't know where they are." Jaypaw hissed as he was wondering where his clan went off to. Berrypaw looked at him as he soon spoke.

"They're holding various events that I don't even know of. I want to tell you this since you shouldn't get mad." Berrypaw soon hid away as he didn't want to see what Jaypaw did next. Jaypaw soon scampered off as he went to go look for his clan.

Heatherpaw and Hollypaw were in a ring as Cloudtail wasn't finished as he went ahead to make his announcement.

"Here we have the second to last event for today, which apprentice can brawl it out and manage to pin the other without harming the said apprentice because even I cannot bear to see a dead apprentice. Hollypaw managed to wrestle down Ivypaw while Heatherpaw did it to Pebblepaw, we will see who will definitely win this match." Cloudtail mewed as he was getting the apprentices ready to fight. Heatherpaw flexed herself as Hollypaw snorted. Soon Cloudtail spoke. "Begin!" He shouted. The two apprentices charged at each other as Hollypaw tackled Heatherpaw down as she soon began slapping Heatherpaw across the face ripping her cheeks open a bit. Crowfeather watched as he didn't know who to cheer for, his daughter or his apprentice. The cats were cheering as they wanted the cat from their respective clan to win.

Jaypaw was hearing the cheers of cats as Murderface the 3rd was completely destroying Heatherpaw in hand to hand combat. Jaypaw soon ran forth as he knew Hollypaw was there as she was slapping Heatherpaw across the face with her paws. Jaypaw due to the fact that he was blind soon ran into Hollypaw as she falls off of Heatherpaw. The cats were wondering what was going on but Hollypaw knew she didn't want this to slip. She soon tackled Heatherpaw down as she slammed her paw down on Heatherpaw knocking her out. She soon got up as the cats cheered. Breezepaw was horrified that Heatherpaw lost in the fight. Hollypaw soon walked up to Breezepaw as she wanted to taunt at him.

"I won that match fair and square because I got the warrior code at my side." Hollypaw soon stuck out her tongue at Breezepaw who hissed back at her. He soon got a paw up to her face as he wanted to make a warning.

"To the Dark Forest with your stupid code! It doesn't mean everything that your life should be revolved around it anyways. You're such a big hypocrite! And when you get into trouble by the code and you get in trouble for it. Instead of feeling sorrow for your mistake, I'll be laughing along and cheering for your misery." Breezepaw soon snapped as he swiped his paw across Hollypaw's cheek ripping off some fur. He soon turned as he wanted to do the table tennis tournament with Lionpaw as he was excited yet nervous about. Cloudtail was ready to announce the last event for the Olympics.

"As it turns out it's not over as we still have the table tennis game upon which we have two special apprentices competing tonight. Shadowclan and Riverclan are at the bottom as they only won a few challenges. Windclan and Thunderclan are neck and neck as this is the last challenge for the day." Cloudtail began as the cats gathered around the ping pong table as they were getting ready. Lionpaw and Breezepaw came out as they had the paddles from each of their clans respectfully. Cloudtail soon spoke to the two apprentices "This game will determine your fate as the loser will lose his soul so the stakes are very high, you two want any last words?" Cloudtail mewed.

"Lionpaw crush Ping Pong." Lionpaw responded. Breezepaw tensed up as he was getting excited.

"Bring it." Breezepaw responded as he was getting ready. Cloudtail smiled as he was ready.

"Let the final game begin!" Cloudtail announced. Soon the ping pong ball fell down as it bounced to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw soon took the first swing as he reflected it to Breezepaw. Breezepaw soon responded as he slapped the ball back to Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon batted the ball back to Breezepaw as Breezepaw took the swing of the paddle as it soon hits the ball as it soon went back to Lionpaw. Lionpaw hits the ball as he didn't hit it hard enough as it bounced on the table hitting the net. Breezepaw smiled as Cloudtail looked at it taking score.

"Breezepaw 15, Lionpaw 0." Cloudtail mewed. Soon the ball was released as it bounced to Lionpaw again.

Lionpaw hits the ball hoping the speed would grant him a win but Breezepaw was hot on his heels as he slapped the ping pong ball with the paddle. The ball went flying to Lionpaw as he soon responded by slapping it as hard as he could as the ball soon bounced onto the table and then up. Soon it soared over Breezepaw's head as he tried to retrieve it but failed to do so. Soon the ball went out of bounds for him. Hollypaw and Jaypaw soon arrived as Lionpaw knew he needed more strength to knock Breezepaw out.

"Breezepaw 15, Lionpaw 15." Cloudtail called out the scores. Soon he prepared the ball again as Hollypaw and Jaypaw watched. The ball soon fell for the third time but this time it went to Breezepaw.

Breezepaw soon hits the ball to Lionpaw as he had his plan of fast reflexes as he hoped the ball will go out of bounds for Lionpaw therefore scoring him the victory. Lionpaw looks at the ball as he soon slapped it back to Breezepaw. Breezepaw responds by slapping the ball right back to Lionpaw as he slapped it on an angle. Soon the ball came tumbling to Lionpaw as Lionpaw responded by hitting the ball back to Breezepaw but due to the way Breezepaw sent the ball to Lionpaw. The ball soon bounced as it went off the table in Breezepaw's favor. Soon Cloudtail noticed this as he knew he had to score this.

"Breezepaw 30, Lionpaw 15." Cloudtail mewed. Lionpaw knew he had to knock Breezepaw out of this. Cloudtail dropped the ball as it bounced to Lionpaw as he swatted it to Breezepaw.

Breezepaw soon hits the ball to Lionpaw who returned the offer by sending the ball to Breezepaw as Breezepaw swats it back. Lionpaw saw the ball as it bats it away hard as the ball went flying. Breezepaw soon slapped the ball back as Lionpaw slaps the ball away. Breezepaw soon hits the ball at Lionpaw as Lionpaw returned the offer. The ball soon lands out of bounds in favor of Breezepaw.

"Breezepaw 40, Lionpaw 15. Match point!" Cloudtail mewed as he tallied the score. Hollypaw and Jaypaw were nervous, if Lionpaw lets the ball fly into Breezepaw's favor one more time, he would lose his soul.

"Come on Lionpaw, we believe you." Hollypaw cheered him on. Jaypaw joined the cheering as Lionpaw knew he had to take this very seriously. Soon the ball bounced down as Lionpaw was set to hit it. He soon hits it with all the force had as the ball soon bounced along as it shot up in the air as Breezepaw panicked as he soon swatted the ball up as he wanted to save it. Soon the ball hits the net as Lionpaw knew he had it in his favor.

"Breezepaw 40, Lionpaw 30. Match point." Cloudtail mewed. Lionpaw won this one but he knew he couldn't slip up. If he let Breezepaw paw win one more time, he would surely lose his soul. The ball bounced down as Breezepaw prepared to hit it. He soon hits it as the ball bounced to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw could hear his siblings cheering him on but he knew he didn't want to slip up and mess up. He soon swatted the ball back to Breezepaw as Breezepaw returned the ball back to him. Lionpaw hits the ball as the ball soon landed on the table and bounced up high. Breezepaw soon swatted the ball away as he wanted to save the situation again but the ball bounced away falling off the side of the table to Lionpaw's favor.

"Breezepaw, 40 Lionpaw 40, DEUCE!" Cloudtail called out. They knew the game was a stalemate as the apprentices were keen on breaking it. The ball soon fell to Breezepaw as he swats it to Lionpaw.

Lionpaw soon saw the ball as he swatted the ball back to Breezepaw. Breezepaw soon slapped the ball back to Lionpaw who immediately swatted the ball back to Breezepaw as Breezepaw soon responded as he hits the ball to Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon hits the ball as the ball shot through the air as it passed Breezepaw. Breezepaw knew he was in trouble unless he could recreate the stalemate.

"Breezepaw, 40 Lionpaw, Advantage. Break Point." Cloudtail gave out the score as Lionpaw knew it was now or never to topple Breezepaw. The ball soon bounced to Breezepaw as he swats it to Lionpaw. Lionpaw could hear his siblings cheering him on as he knew he had to focus. He soon swats the ball back to Breezepaw as he tensed up. Breezepaw swatted the ball back to Lionpaw as he slams the ball down on the table hard as it caused it to hit the table and bounce up as it flew over the net. Breezepaw got ready as the ball soon hits the center of the table as it bounced up again. Soon the ball flew over Breezepaw's head as it flew straight over him. Lionpaw was happy as Cloudtail made the announcement.

"Lionpaw wins!" Cloudtail announced. However since the loser would lose his soul, Breezepaw's eyes closed as he fell to the ground. Nightcloud cried out as Breezepaw fell.

"Breezepaw!" Nightcloud shouted as her eyes teared up with water. Jaypaw stopped smiling as he soon charged out for Breezepaw. He soon bounded under him providing a soft spot upon which to land.

Jaypaw woke up as he felt like he was falling really fast. He soon saw Breezepaw as he dove down after him. He knew he wasn't going to leave his half-brother behind. He soon dove underneath him as he wanted to bring him to the surface as Breezepaw looks at Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw it's no use, I am going to have my soul consumed by the darkness. I called Hollypaw a Hypocrite for insulting her precious code." Breezepaw tried to reason with Jaypaw as he didn't want Breezepaw to completely die. Jaypaw knew better than that as he soon lifted Breezepaw free from the darkness.

"You don't deserve to go out like this; maybe you might be right about Hollypaw." Jaypaw responded. Soon the two apprentices began to go up as they something was carrying them.

Nightcloud raced along with Breezepaw on her back as Crowfeather was wondering what she was doing and he wanted to be there for his kit.

"Hey Nightcloud can I…" Crowfeather mewed wondering if he could help Breezepaw. Nightcloud snaps at him as she wanted full control over her kit.

"NO!" Nightcloud hissed as she continued to carry Breezepaw away. Crowfeather felt shattered.

Jaypaw was checking over to make sure Breezepaw wasn't hurt as Leafpool was talking to Nightcloud and Crowfeather about Breezepaw.

"Is there something wrong with Breezepaw?" Nightcloud asked as she was on her paws worrying about her kit. Crowfeather was sitting still as he was looking at Leafpool. Leafpool soon responded as she had some words for them.

"There's nothing wrong with Breezepaw, he's just evil now." Leafpool responded as Crowfeather and Nightcloud weren't too surprised about this.

"Oh okay, he was already like that." Responds Crowfeather. Soon Breezepaw woke up as he was seeing Jaypaw right there.

"Jaypaw, is that you?" Breezepaw mewed wondering if it was really him. Jaypaw looked into his half-brother as he responded.

"Yes it's me Breezepaw." Jaypaw responded. Breezepaw was wondering why he was still here.

"Why did you help me back there? I thought for sure I was done for." Breezepaw asked Jaypaw wondering why he was there for him. Jaypaw soon gave a soft laugh to Breezepaw.

"What else could I do, but regret everything I didn't do." Breezepaw responded. Jaypaw looked at him as he had some words for him.

"You got a long life ahead, make all your regrets at the end not the beginning." Jaypaw mewed to him. Breezepaw nodded as he and Leafpool decided to head for home. Soon the Olympics were over.

That night Jaypaw was walking into Firestar's mind as he was speaking with a traditional Skyclan cat named Spaceshipfur. Firestar soon spoke to him.

"Firestar there is a prophecy that I speak of. There will be three, kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Spaceshipfur mewed to Firestar. Firestar nodded as Jaypaw was spying on them. He knew this could mean one thing.

"Woah me and my siblings have super powers!" Jaypaw mewed excitedly however; it was all going to go downhill from there.

**[A/N]: 300 views and 10 reviews that we have so far. I can't believe we've made it this far so keep those reviews coming since I want them to be high. Also join the discord server if you can since we have 10 days until the first meet with the author so try looking for me if you want to join. This goes for the Path of Titan users and fans of my stories in general. I'll see you in the next chapter when things get stranger. Cheers.**


	11. Swapping apprentices

Sometime in the past, an orange and white cat was padded along as a scraggly old tom that held his stick. The cat just hit puberty and was being sentenced into the tunnels to die. His mother stood beside him as she wanted to give him her support.

"If you escape Rock's death trial, you get to live Fallen Leaves." Fallen Leaves' mother mewed to him. Fallen Leave's wasn't so sure but he soon followed Rock into the tunnels as it was clear that something bad was going to happen to him. Fallen Leaves wasn't going to get out of this. This was normal, morally acceptable behavior.

In modern times, three out of the three of the three were all attending the gathering for the first time, this included the angry one. Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw were attending the gathering together as Jaypaw has yet to go to a gathering. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw were there as Heatherpaw went over to greet Lionpaw.

"Hello Lionpaw, you seem tired. Did you have a long day today?" Heatherpaw mewed wondering why he seemed so tired. Lionpaw yawned as he responded.

"Lionpaw tired; Lionpaw fight." Lionpaw sleepily responded. He knew that he wanted to tell Heatherpaw more about it but he soon passes out and falls asleep. Heatherpaw knew she had to make sure Lionpaw could speak properly. Jaypaw soon went to Breezepaw whose ears were drooped as his muzzle bore into a half snarl. It was clear he was in a bad mood.

"So what's up my half-brother?" Jaypaw greeted Breezepaw. Breezepaw's ears perked up as he looked to see Jaypaw.

"Nothing much, can't stand Crowfeather and Nightcloud fighting again. They weren't allowed to go to the gathering since Onestar has had enough of them. Crowfeather I look up to since he's always truthful about what he says and so is Ashfoot, his mother from what I heard. Nightcloud says I should be her kit and stay her kit which is true but I don't want to be the garbage child that needs to be told to behave." Breezepaw mewed as he felt like he could trust Jaypaw with his feelings since Jaypaw could be in the same position that was. Jaypaw soon spoke to him.

"Listen, Breezepaw, I know Crowfeather isn't the best dad but at least he's trying to be for all of us. Even if that life is pain, I think Nightcloud is a terrible mother, you're not at fault, you haven't done anything yet to grant you bad. Sometimes you seem mad but I get mad too. Nightcloud should teach you that by now." Jaypaw responded as Breezepaw felt like he had to disagree with Jaypaw.

"Nightcloud would never understand that. I tried telling her what Crowfeather taught me about life and Nightcloud just tells me the world revolves around me and her, which Crowfeather says is not true. She always keeps me within her paws as she is willing to protect me and tell me that the world is a happy place upon which I don't believe in. She treats me like a kit and gives me everything I want but what if I'm crying and she gives me what she wants me to have, I won't appreciate it since I might be crying over something else." Breezepaw tried to reason with Jaypaw that Nightcloud just wouldn't listen to her. Jaypaw could feel droplets of sympathy for the apprentice as he knew he could have been living a hard life. Soon Breezepaw looks at Jaypaw as he wished that one thing would happen to him and he wished it for the better. "I wish Leafpool was my mother." Jaypaw soon felt sorry for the apprentice. But before Jaypaw could respond, Blackstar knew he had to get the gathering going. He had some amazing news.

"Cats of all clans, Tawnypelt has given birth to three kits. Flamekit, Dawnkit and Tigerkit." Blackstar began his announcement. Some of the older warriors were shocked, who would name their kit Tigerkit after Tigerstar. But who knows, if Brambleclaw could be good, so could this Tigerkit. Leopardstar spoke next.

"Riverclan says that there is nothing wrong with Thunderclan and Firestar should stop worrying. Also Icewing has been expecting kits for a while and it's only one day before they come." Leopardstar mewed as she was wondering what was going on. Onestar spoke since Firestar knew he wanted to secretly do this with Onestar for a while.

"Windclan and Thunderclan have agreed to swap apprentices to see if they would do better in their clans respectfully since Thunderclan has three apprentices that aren't making any headway and one apprentice from ours that we seem worried about. Firestar says it should be until the next gathering upon which we have agreed. Firestar will give us three apprentices and we'll give him only one in return. The swap will be made after the quarter moon when the Medicine cats would have agreed to this." Onestar spoke. The cats were surprised by what he said, a swap? Swapping apprentices to see how they would do wasn't done before since the apprentices were blood but since Crowfeather was the father of the three kits, Onestar and Firestar would give this experiment a go. They would tell them the results after the next gathering. Firestar spoke last.

"While I'm worried that things could go wrong, I am willing to use Crowfeather as an information tracker to see if it will go well. I am worried yet excited to see how this will go for us." Firestar mewed as he was willing to agree with Onestar. Onestar nodded as the Gathering was dismissed.

Lionpaw woke up as he slept through the entire thing. He snorted as he woke up. Hollypaw soon hoisted Lionpaw to his paws.

"Lionpaw you shouldn't be asleep at the gathering, it's against the Warrior code." Hollypaw hissed at him. Lionpaw was just too tired to care as he slept through the announcements and it was time to head for home. Lionpaw got up as he dragged his paws through the soil. Heatherpaw came over to him as she was ready to make a promise to him.

"Meet me at the Yew tree tomorrow as I have an excellent plan on what we should if we do end up together. We should totally disregard all of the rules." Heatherpaw mewed. Lionpaw didn't respond as he knew that he promised to go visit Heatherpaw but he said nothing about it. Hollypaw was watching as she knew that Lionpaw could possibly start becoming disloyal to them through some sort of rule breaking detection. Lionpaw turned as he dragged his paws back to camp.

Hollypaw was dreaming as she saw Willowpaw for a split second. Soon she woke up wondering what it meant. Could she have powers? Hollypaw smiled as she had an idea, an awful idea.

Lionpaw woke up midday as he was ready to continue training. He yawned after getting a good night's rest as he went out of his den. Clouds were beginning to gather as it looked like it was going to rain, it looked like it rained during the night but this was a break in the rain. Lionpaw looked down to see most of the fresh kill discarded. As it turned out, mud had seeped in as it soon made the prey inedible. They needed fresh supplies of prey. Ashfur was waiting for his apprentice who felt much livelier than the previous night.

"How are you feeling Lionpaw?" Ashfur asked his apprentice who was bounding with energy.

"Me want fight." Lionpaw responded excitedly. Ashfur smiled but he needed to learn when too much was too much. He definitely wore down Lionpaw yesterday to the point where he fell asleep at the gathering.

"We don't fight Lionpaw, today is going to be relatively easy since I don't want to tire you out." Ashfur mewed. He soon led Lionpaw of camp as he wanted to do a patrol with the apprentice in tow.

Later Lionpaw returned to camp as the rain was beginning to set in. Lionpaw decided to leave the camp without leaving a trace as the rain continued to pour. Hollypaw noticed that Lionpaw was leaving as she soon poked at Cinderpaw trying to get her attention. Cinderpaw turned her head to Hollypaw.

"What is it?" Cinderpaw asked. Hollypaw soon gestured Cinderpaw as she caught a glimpse of Lionpaw's tail snaking its way out of camp. Soon they had to follow him to see where he was going and what he was up to.

The two apprentices were following behind but they stayed in foliage as the pouring rain was enough to mask their scent. It was clear that the rain will last a while so they wanted to take every advantage of the rain as much as possible. Lionpaw soon approached the yew tree as Heatherpaw was approaching the location too.

"Lionpaw, didn't expect you to come with the rain, I guess I must have chosen the wrong day." Heatherpaw mewed. Lionpaw's paws were covered in mud as Hollypaw and Cinderpaw watched.

"Lionpaw want Heatherpaw…?" Lionpaw didn't know what to say as he was nervous and due to his limited speech, it made him look awkward. Heatherpaw looked at him.

"Well Lionpaw. When I spoke to Onestar about the cats that we are getting that he mentioned in the gathering, he was asking for you, Jaypaw and Hollypaw. We're giving Breezepaw to Thunderclan." Heatherpaw mewed as she wanted to give him the news. Hollypaw was listening as she was shocked, what would Onestar wanted her for. Cinderpaw looked at her as she was bummed that she wasn't chosen.

"When Lionpaw meet?" Lionpaw wondered when he would meet her. Heatherpaw looks at Heatherpaw.

"We will meet when we get swapped." Heatherpaw responded. Hollypaw was already beginning to blackmail him trying to get him to stop. Lionpaw turned away from Heatherpaw as he had the information that he needed. He soon began to walk home when Cinderpaw and Hollypaw pounce on him as they wanted to find out what was happening. Lionpaw struggled under their weight as he soon stopped resisting.

"Lionpaw want?" Lionpaw mewed. Hollypaw was going to be strict with him.

"Why were you flirting with the enemy? You shouldn't be seeing Heatherpaw at all since it goes against the warrior code." Hollypaw mewed as he should be speaking to his clanmates rather than her. Lionpaw responded.

"We switch clans." Lionpaw responded. Hollypaw didn't understand. Her precious code was being broken by her brother who went to go see the enemy.

"Still doesn't matter, I'll have Firestar punish you for flirting with that she cat and I'm going to blackmail you for this." Hollypaw responded. Lionpaw soon got up as he began to run away. His tears becoming part of the rain.

"He'll get over it." Says Cinderclone while watching Lionpaw run away crying. Hollypaw just laughed as she watched her sibling run away in his own tears like a puppy after he did something wrong. However their troubles weren't over as a bunch of Diadectes were heading behind them. Cinderpaw turned her head as she saw them "Hollypaw, we got a problem." Hollypaw's head turned back as the Diadectes were stampeding towards them. The two apprentices darted away as they didn't want to be trampled under the weight of so many animals. The mud that was absorbing the water was all over the huge beasts making them even more terrifying. The two apprentices veered left as they soon went into the woods. The herbivorous Diadectes didn't follow.

"Woo, that was frightening to say the least." Hollypaw panted. Cinderpaw looked at her as she knew she had to go into camp. Soon they started off for camp as they knew that had some work to do.

It was a while when they reached camp as the rain was still flooding the base of it. Most of the Fresh kill pile was in the Leaders den since it was high up and reinforced with branches and stones to keep the mud from seeping in. Poppypaw soon entered the den as she soon grabbed two rabbits from the pile as she wanted to head over to Jaypaw and Leafpool to share them with. Hollypaw walked over to Poppypaw who was carrying the rabbits in her jaw.

"Poppypaw, where are you going with those rabbits?" Hollypaw asked her. Poppypaw knew she had to be honest with Hollypaw as she knew that she had other ideas in mind.

"I was going to take these rabbits to share with Jaypaw and Leafpool." Poppypaw responded. Hollypaw wasn't amused nor she was happy that the apprentice was sharing prey with the medicine cats.

"Look if you want to be a true warrior, I suggest eating those rabbits. Both of them." Hollypaw mewed to the older apprentice. Poppypaw soon felt defeated as she head to give in to her demands. Hollypaw took one of the rabbits as she forced it down Poppypaw's throat as she took the other one stuffing it into the apprentice. Poppypaw swallowed wanting to breathe and not have a throat full of rabbit. Soon Poppypaw staggered off as she felt awkward.

She was soon sleeping in the apprentice's den with Cinderpaw as she felt something over take her as she was beginning to feel very sick indeed.

"Poppypaw, you don't seem too well." Cinderpaw mewed as she cared for her littermate. Poppypaw turned to Cinderpaw as she was annoyed as the aching wasn't going away.

"You think? I don't think I will be able to walk. Hollypaw told me to eat meanwhile I didn't want that much." Poppypaw responded. Cinderpaw knew she had to get her sister to safety as she soon decided that she was going to bring her to the medicine cat's den to figure out what was wrong.

Cinderpaw was watching wondering if Poppypaw was going to be okay as Jaypaw was assisting Leafpool. She could be sleeping by now but she wanted to be there for her littermate. Leafpool soon turned to Cinderpaw as she wanted to tell her what Poppypaw had.

"Poppypaw just has Bellyache. We're giving her some herbs to calm it down. I was sure that Hollypaw wanted to treat her badly." Leafpool responded as Jaypaw was soon helping Poppypaw out by keeping her company. "We should be able to take care of it and completely cure it by morning. You head off to your den now." Leafpool told Cinderpaw that the situation was completely under control. Cinderpaw nodded as she turned away and headed back for the apprentice's den.

**[A/N]: Only 8 more days until the presents come. I am excited yet nervous about it. Also I want to try to invite as many people onto the discord server as possible since I want to host those holiday meetings.**

**We need more views and reviews since the last chapter didn't gather that much and I was wondering if we can hit about 400 views by the time this week is over. I most likely going to blame the finals that all the older people have going on so they can't see these stories but traffic would pick up by the time this week is done.**

**Also how do you feel about the apprentices changing clans, Will it be useful to see what changes about them or will it create more problems on top of the ones we have now. Review if you want to find the answer. There is no right or wrong answer so express your opinion on the matter. Cheers.**


	12. The swap (Stick)

Jaypaw was heading to the moonpool again as he wanted to complete his assessment with Leafpool and the other medicine cats. The 7 medicine cats arrived as they soon began chatting away on what happened to them the moon previous to them. Also the rain was back and was pounding as hard as before.

"You know I can't stand the rain." Littlecloud mewed as his pelt was matted and wet. Mothwing turned to him.

"Looks like this Greenleaf is going to be a wet one." Mothwing replied to Littlecloud. Littlecloud looked at her as she was crazy but Mothwing just laughed it off. Jaypaw soon touched his nose to the moonpool as he fell asleep. He soon woke up as he was in Willowpaw's dream as she was talking to Mudfur.

"Mudfur, the twoleg kits, they are going to drive Riverclan from the territory. We don't know where to go." Willowpaw mewed to him anxiously. Soon Mudfur tried to ask her while Jaypaw continued to watch. He was going to get scolded again by Yellowfang.

"Try the island, it's big enough for the clan plus there is plenty of fish." Mudfur responded as he patted the apprentice on her head. However the rain was going to cause more problems than one.

"What about those Diadectes or whatever they are called, the rain will only benefit them as they were having their babies in the water." Willowpaw mewed as she expressed her concern for the large lizard like animals. Mudfur looked at her.

"We don't have control over the weather so we can't dry the lake out so they can't make more of their kind. It will be impossible for cat god to manage everything at once." Mudfur responded as Willowpaw was running out of options. Yellowfang's giant head soon appeared as Jaypaw woke up. It was clear the rain wasn't going to let up.

That morning, the three apprentices awoke as Ashfur was going to escort them. Jaypaw sat next to Lionpaw who was excited but nervous at the same time. Hollypaw had a smirk across her muzzle as she wasn't too thrilled about this.

"So you three excited to leave Thunderclan for a while?" Ashfur asked the apprentices. The apprentices were shocked, what did he mean by leave Thunderclan were they getting exiled, sent to another clan? The apprentices nodded as they were nervous about this. Jaypaw soon spoke to Ashfur.

"Where are we going?" Jaypaw asked Ashfur. Ashfur soon answered the apprentice's question as he soon spoke.

"You're going to Windclan Jaypaw. You, Lionpaw and Hollypaw have been chosen to go there for the next moon as I want to see how you three do. Uncle Ashfur will definitely miss the three of you." He soon led the apprentices away as he was going to escort them to Windclan. Jaypaw turned around to see Poppypaw upon whom he didn't even get to say goodbye to. He soon followed Ashfur as Poppypaw stared out seeing the three apprentices leave before her. She soon turned back and headed for Thornclaw. It was clear she was going to be lonely without Jaypaw for company. Thornclaw looked at her with a stern look across his face as he wanted Poppypaw to hold her head up with pride but today wasn't going to be the day.

Breezepaw was soon awoke as the apprentices were gone. Crowfeather soon took a look at the apprentice as he wanted to take him on a surprise trip.

"Breezepaw, come with me, it's time you didn't need me and Nightcloud for a while." Crowfeather mewed to his kit. Breezepelt was concerned, was he getting kicked out. Did Crowfeather no long like him? Curious about it, he decided to follow him as Crowfeather led him away from Windclan. Breezepaw wanted to ask questions but he knew the surprise was going to wait as he knew he had to be patient.

Soon the two clan cats met each other on the border with the apprentices that they wanted to trade for the experiment. Ashfur was the first to arrive with Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw. Crowfeather soon appeared as he had Breezepaw in tow. The two warriors stared into each other as they were ready to exchange.

"You notice that the rain was falling hard last night. It seemed like Starclan was crying over something." Crowfeather mewed to Ashfur. Ashfur looked down as his paws were muddy. Soon he looked up to see Crowfeather as he had the three apprentices with him.

"Yeah the rain hasn't been letting up until this morning. I swear the lake will rise a couple of tail lengths due to the excess water that is in it." Ashfur responded. Breezepaw hid away in Crowfeather as he was his source of safety but even he knew he couldn't depend on Crowfeather forever.

"I guess we must part ways with our apprentices, I'll see you one moon from now." Crowfeather mewed. He soon scooted Breezepaw from underneathim as he was pushing him to Ashfur. Hollypaw came forth to Crowfeather as Jaypaw and Lionpaw soon followed behind.

"But what's going to happen to me while you're gone, Will I ever get to see you again?" Breezepaw asked Crowfeather as he was wondering, about abandonment. Crowfeather soon stared at the apprentice.

"Only for a moon, but you need to be on your best behavior. I'll see you when the next gathering comes. Make some friends away from the clans. The medicine cat is really nice to an apprentice who is willing to tell the truth about how they really feel. Make Crowfeather proud." Crowfeather replied to Breezepaw as he knew he had faith in the apprentice. Breezepaw had a couple tears in his eyes as he was being thrust into the world of another clan cat. Ashfur nudged Breezepaw along as the three soon followed Crowfeather to Windclan.

The three apprentices soon came to Windclan as Onestar was there to greet them. Crowfeather soon held his head high as he brought the ones.

"They're here." Crowfeather mewed to Onestar. Onestar nodded as he was thankful to having the three. The three apprentices soon got their bearings on the camp as they were excited. Soon a voice came out as someone was excited for them to come.

"Lionpaw!" Heatherpaw mewed as she raced out and tackled Lionpaw to the ground.

"Heatherpaw like Lionpaw." Lionpaw responded as he was excited to see his friend again. Soon Jaypaw went to go see the medicine cats to see what was going on. Hollypaw went to go do her own thing as she was wondering what was there in Windclan to do.

"I know. I feel stronger ever since those games that we did not too long ago." Heatherpaw replied. Soon Lionpaw stared at the apprentice as he knew that she wasn't wrong even though he was stronger. "I really want you to speak good since I feel like your speech needs improvement." Heatherpaw soon lead Lionpaw away as Crowfeather was going to lead a patrol.

Jaypaw was soon in Barkface's den as he was helping Kestrelpaw sort herbs. Barkface was low on Mallow leaves as he knew he wanted more. Jaypaw didn't even bother speaking a word to Kestrelpaw. Barkface soon looked at Jaypaw as he had an order for him.

"Hey Jaypaw, I need more Mallow leaves, want to head down to the lake to see if we can find more?" Barkface mewed. Jaypaw hissed as he knew he had more work to do. Jaypaw soon got up as he followed Barkface out of camp. Kestrelpaw was left to sort the rest of the herbs.

Barkface and Jaypaw soon got to the lake as they were looking for the Mallow leaves that they needed, hopefully they were lucky and the Diadectes didn't get to them first. Barkface began looking around in one section while Jaypaw was looking in another. Jaypaw soon noticed something sticking out of the water as he soon buried his head under the water thinking it was a Mallow leaf or something. He soon pulled out the object from the bottom of the lake as he noticed it was special. Barkface looked at him as he knew Jaypaw had stumbled across a stick. (Yes that stick, the stick.) Barkface didn't care but Jaypaw cared for the stick more. He soon knew he had to tell Kestrelpaw about this as he soon hurried back to camp with the stick while Barkface was carrying the Mallow leaves.

Hollypaw was looking around as a black she-cat came up to greet her. She had the biggest smile across her face as her greeting seemed warm and caring.

"Oh you must be one of those cats that were swapped." She mewed. Hollypaw looked up as she kind of recognized this cat. It was Nightcloud.

"Yes. You must be Nightcloud." Hollypaw mewed as she was sure that was her name. Nightcloud nodded when Hollypaw pronounced her name correctly.

"Hollypaw, need anything?" Nightcloud asked. She soon draped her tail over Hollypaw as Hollypaw began to feel warm. It's almost like she had a cat that cared for her.

"I'm good but thank you for the warm welcome." Hollypaw replied as she knew she had Nightcloud on her side. "Also do you want to see the forest burn with the traitors that don't follow the code one day?" Hollypaw asked as she was still attached to the warrior code.

"I actually do wish that happened, if that tramp Crowfeather didn't fall for a slut like Leafpool." Nightcloud mewed. Hollypaw smiled as she knew she was going to get attached to Nightcloud for the moon ahead.

"Yeah and I can throw Lionpaw into the fire for meeting with Heatherpaw." Hollypaw mewed as she wanted to start the fire. Nightcloud purred with amusement. Her smile became sinister as she had something planned in the near future.

Meanwhile Breezepaw was taken to Thunderclan camp as he was nervous about what was going to happen. His legs shook as it was clear that he was nervous. Who was going to like him in this mess. Soon Honeypaw came to Breezepaw as she was able to read the apprentice's face almost if he was cowering in fear.

"It's okay, I got you." Honeypaw's warm purr soon hits Breezepaw like a thousand branches hitting his pelt. He wanted to run away but he was frozen unable to do anything about it. Berrypaw came to him.

"Hey look, it's Breezepaw from Windclan, he's that evil cat that is going rip the fur off of our pelts." Berrypaw taunted the apprentice. Mousepaw and Hazelpaw laughed at him as they knew he was amusing to make fun of. Breezepaw's eyes began to water almost if what Berrypaw was saying was true. Breezepaw soon took off crying as Berrypaw was simply too much for him. Honeypaw soon fell to the ground as Berrypaw grabbed a mouse for her. "Honeypaw, join me for dinner." Berrypaw responded. Honeypaw was uncomfortable with Berrypaw's advances but more importantly, he just made Breezepaw cry. Honeypaw soon turned as she went after Breezepaw.

"Breezepaw, where are you going?" Honeypaw mewed as she was trying to be nice with him. She knew there was a cat that could get into his prickly shield carefully and get him out without making him upset. She went after Breezepaw who was attempting to flee from camp. Honeypaw soon grabbed him by the leg with her teeth. "Come back here. I promise I'll make you feel better. I can solve all your problems." Honeypaw mewed to Breezepaw in an attempt to prevent him from running from the camp. Breezepaw wanted to resist but Honeypaw was trying to drag him away as she didn't want to be forceful with him.

Honeypaw brought a sobbing Breezepaw to Leafpool as she sets him down as Leafpool soon curled her tail around the apprentice.

"It's okay, I got you, I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Leafpool mewed to Breezepaw. Breezepaw soon felt Leafpool's soft fur on him as she licked him across the face in order to wipe the tears from his body. Breezepaw looked up at the medicine cat as he was beginning to feel better. Maybe Breezepaw was right about what he said to Jayfeather. Leafpool wasn't that bad as Nightcloud mentioned him. "Tell me what is wrong and maybe I can make you feel better." Breezepaw soon spoke.

"Berrypaw taunted me." Breezepaw squeaked as he was just as nervous when he first came to camp.

"It's okay; he always does that with apprentices. It's just best to stay far from him." Leafpool mewed as she kept the apprentice warm. "There are moments where you can laugh but you can also feel sorrow, I learned that myself." Leafpool soon laid down as Breezepaw laid down with her.

"Yeah Nightcloud seems to never teach you the truth about life. You can't live a life without sorrow nor pain. Crowfeather went through all that before he met me. I helped him out of that. It seems you want to grow up to being a good warrior?" Leafpool mewed to Breezepaw as Breezepaw nodded. "I thought so; the first thing you want to do is learn what I say. Life isn't a game nor is it something you want to mess with. The best thing you can do is move on from it." Breezepaw soon began feeling better as Honeypaw soon came in.

"How are you feeling Breezepaw?" Honeypaw asked the apprentice as she brought a rabbit for him.

"A bit better." Breezepaw responded. Honeypaw's eyes twinkled a bit as she had the spark that all cats had. Honeypaw soon got to her paws.

"I'll take you to the rest of my clan. Come on." Honeypaw responded as she wanted to introduce him to her sisters. Breezepaw soon takes a look at Leafpool as he was quickly overcoming his sorrow.

"Hey Leafpool, this apprentice would want to introduce me to her sisters, can I follow her?" Breezepaw mewed to Leafpool. Leafpool understood as she lifted her tail away from Breezepaw. Something Nightcloud never did in his life.

"Have fun." Leafpool mewed to Breezepaw. Breezepaw soon scampered off after Honeypaw as he felt excited. Something Heatherpaw wouldn't let him do. "This clan is such an exciting place for kits to grow up." Leafpool sighed to herself.

"So you must be Breezepaw from Windclan right?" Honeypaw asked him. Breezepaw nodded excitedly. "Honeypaw liked his enthusiasm. "These are my sisters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw." Honeypaw introduced them Breezepaw. The two apprentices turned their heads as Breezepaw was feeling more welcome than he normally would feel.

"We're about to watch Mouse Brained, It's a good show if you want to rewind after a long day of doing patrols and hunting, training." Cinderpaw mewed as the host soon spoke. "They discuss trivia of the books." Breezepaw soon sat down as he wanted in with this.

"So what does Windclan watch in their freetime? Cinderpaw watches game shows, Poppypaw watches documentaries. Much of Thunderclan watches Moonkitti from what I heard." Honeypaw mewed asking him what he watches in their free time as he wondered what Windclan would watch in their freetime.

"Windclan watches TennelleFlowers." Breezepaw soon paused as Cinderpaw was watching Mouse Brained.

"Wait doesn't Tennelle and Moonkitti face each other in this episode while discussing the books?" Cinderpaw asked wondering about this.

"Yeah huh. It's weird since the people who make these videos are copying the books yet the author writing this is copying the videos and sometime in the future, someone will be copying the author." Honeypaw mewed as she was piecing this together. She must have realized she was living in a fictional world made for Preteens.

"Well if you want to be inspirational to everyone you must be inspired to do it the first place." Poppypaw responded. Breezepaw preferred not to respond. He knew this was going to be a rough moon being an exchange cat.

**[A/N]: 400 views hit and we're 5 days away so if you got a discord account the letters for today are stqjDs so type that in if you want to check it out and I'll see you there.**

**Also what the apprentices are saying is that if you want to be inspiring, copy someone that has given you inspiration so a lot of Warriors Youtubers give me inspiration to write these and I don't know who I will inspire to write their own stories in the future.**

**Speaking of which the apprentices have mentioned Blixemi's new video Mouse Brained which is Warriors except in a game show format, if I was on a game show which I was presented everything. I would answer it in the same form as a question on Jeopardy. So if you haven't watched Mouse Brained yet go watch it now I will promise you it will not disappoint. I will see you in the next chapter as I want more reviews. **


	13. Learning to speak

Barkface and Jaypaw soon arrived back at camp with the mallow leaves as they went to go add them to the herb pile. Jaypaw soon puts down the stick as Kestrelpaw came racing over. It was clear the apprentices were going to get a nice rest for tonight as Kestrelpaw was curious.

"Woah, nice stick, it looks like it has scars on it." Kestrelpaw mewed as he observed the stick. Jaypaw soon turned his head to Kestrelpaw as he was curious about what was going on.

"I know, I've never seen something so odd like this." Jaypaw responded as it almost felt like it was trying to speak to him or something. Kestrelpaw had a million questions running through his head as he didn't know which one to pick first. He soon spoke as he had the most obvious one pop into his head.

"What does it say since it doesn't say anything?" Krestrelpaw asked Jaypaw ask he was wondering what it said. Jaypaw decided to take a look at the stick as he was beginning to read the stick. The stick read out what Jaypaw was seeing in his mind. A ginger and white cat soon entered the tunnels to not appear out of the tunnel. Jaypaw was in shock, he had never seen something like this before. "What does it say?" Kestrelpaw asked him wondering what we going on.

"I just saw a ghost cat from the stick. I want to keep the stick around if we find more secrets from it." Jaypaw responded as Hollypaw and Nightcloud came in. Hollypaw soon snatched the stick from Jaypaw.

"Ehh what's this stick doing in the medicine cat's den, it should be used when Gorsetail had her kits." Hollypaw mewed as she was examining the stick. Nightcloud looked on as she didn't seem to care about the stick either as Hollypaw turned to Jaypaw. "Your little stick of yours is full of dumb. It's against the Warrior code to get attached to an inanimate object." Hollypaw teased Jaypaw. Kestrelpaw soon came up to defend Jaypaw.

"Hey maybe that stick has something interesting to say about it, Jaypaw just saw a ghost cat from that stick. What if it was a rock or a leaf that had the same properties, would you toss it aside?" Kestrelpaw tried to reason with them as he knew the stick could have something that makes Jaypaw so interested in it. Hollypaw smirked as she waved the stick in front of Jaypaw's face like tempting a kit with a feather.

"Give it back!" Jaypaw hissed for his sister to give him the stick. Hollypaw gave Nightcloud a quick glance as she soon turned back to Jaypaw as she wanted to make him feel more upset.

"If you want it, go get it!" Hollypaw taunted Jaypaw as she soon tossed the stick out to the lake. Jaypaw looked on helpless as Nightcloud held him by his scruff as he had to suffer as the stick soon sank into the water. Jaypaw was infuriated.

"If I had my sight I will tear the fur off of your pelts. You will pay for that." Jaypaw hissed as he soon lashed out at Hollypaw tackling her to the ground as he raked his claws across her face. Barkface ran in as he stopped Jaypaw from beating up Hollypaw.

"Jaypaw, that's enough. Nightcloud and Hollypaw, out." Barkface voice croaked as he was very old to keep cats in line. Hollypaw had a couple spots where blood was seeping from the scratches Jaypaw inflicted on her. Nightcloud soon turned to the apprentice.

"Oh look at what that discussing medicine cat did to you, I'll get you a rabbit and some berries to snack on." Nightcloud soon fussed as she carried Hollypaw away. Hollypaw was clearly enjoying herself as Nightcloud was tending to her every need. Jaypaw went off to the corner to pout.

That night, Lionpaw was sound asleep in his den as his temporary mentor was training him just as hard as Ashfur was. Soon he heard a noise from his den as he soon woke up to see Heatherpaw dropping pebbles into his den. He soon got up and began to walk away trying his best not to make a sound. Crowfeather was watching over the den as he didn't know that his apprentice and Lionpaw were sneaking out.

"Lionpaw what?" Lionpaw whispered to Heatherpaw wondering what she wanted from him. Heatherpaw didn't respond as she soon flicked her tail signaling Lionpaw to follow her. Lionpaw soon went after her curious on what she wanted. He was going to be surprised.

Heatherpaw soon lead him to a hole in the ground which had a sloping entrance as Lionpaw was curious what was so interesting about the hole. Heatherpaw soon slipped into the hole as she was big enough to fit inside with ease. Lionpaw soon followed her in as he was interested.

"We live here now." Heatherpaw mewed as she turned around to face Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon responded.

"Me like." Lionpaw responded as Heatherpaw soon turned as the hole soon turned out to be a series of long winding tunnels. Lionpaw was amazed as they soon came to a large hole in the tunnel. Where the two apprentice met as Heatherpaw soon spoke.

"Lionpaw, do you know why I brought you here?" Heatherpaw asked Lionpaw if he could guess on why he was here. Lionpaw soon responded as he didn't know what the answer was.

"Me want Heatherpaw?" Lionpaw mewed as he was unsure about what Heatherpaw wanted from him.

"I'm here to teach you how to speak." Heatherpaw mewed as she wanted to avoid the common trope of forbidden romances as she had no interest in Lionpaw but she wanted to do something about his limited speech. "Now if you want to learn to speak, you need to repeat after me." Heatherpaw responded to Lionpaw as she was getting ready to set up some challenges for the apprentice to figure out.

"Okay." Lionpaw responded as he didn't know what else to say about it. Heatherpaw smiled as she was ready to teach him some speech.

"Now repeat after me. My…" Heatherpaw soon instructed Lionpaw to repeat after her. She soon started the sentence as Lionpaw was thinking about what she said as he soon gulped as the word soon popped into his head. Lionpaw spoke.

"My…" Heatherpaw smiled as she was ready to continue on the sentence.

"…name…" Lionpaw soon thought about the word as it soon came to him as he spoke.

"…name…" Lionpaw repeated after Heatherpaw as she was soon getting Lionpaw the hang of speech.

"…is…" Heatherpaw soon gave him the next word to repeat as Lionpaw soon heard the word as it popped to his head.

"…is…" Lionpaw repeated after her as she soon asked him for his name.

"…your name here." Heatherpaw promted him to say his name but Lionpaw got confused as she was just finishing off the sentence so he repeated her last words.

"…your name here." Lionpaw responded. Heatherpaw soon got frustrated as she was expecting him to say his name but not her last few words.

"No Lionpaw, you fell into a trap, you weren't supposed to repeat those last few words, I wanted your name." Heatherpaw mewed to Lionpaw as she corrected him on what she was going to say. "Now let's try this again. …your name here." Lionpaw knew he didn't want to make the same mistake twice but he knew he had to impress Heatherpaw if he was going to move on. Soon he remembered his name as he soon spoke.

"…Lionpaw." Lionpaw soon spoke out as Heatherpaw was impressed. She smiled as she was ready to clap her paws with glee.

"You did it Lionpaw. That is the formal way of introducing yourself. Now we should get to something a bit more challenging." Heatherpaw was proud of Lionpaw but she knew she wanted to make sure he was going to remember this. "My…"

"My…"Lionpaw repeated after her as the word soon snapped to his mind. Heatherpaw smiled as she gave him the next word.

"…clan…" Lionpaw was encountered with another word that he didn't know how to say but he thought about Heatherpaw's compliment as he soon gulped as the word came to his mind.

"…clan…" Lionpaw repeated after her. Heatherpaw smiled as she gave him the next word.

"…is…" Lionpaw quickly responded as the word came to his mind.

"…tell me your clan." Heatherpaw responded. Lionpaw soon came to the next hurdle as he wanted to repeat after her but he didn't want to make the same mistake again. He soon remembered the clan that he came from thinking it would be the correct answer.

…Thunderclan." Lionpaw finished the sentence. Soon Heatherpaw wanted to correct him but she didn't seeing how that was the clan he was originally from.

"You'll get the hang of it but it will take some time, I will tell you that this will not be easy but with me by your side, we'll be able to do it." Heatherpaw mewed to Lionpaw. Lionpaw nodded as Heatherpaw soon got excited as she wanted to try another subject with him. "Now let's go over how to greet a warrior." Heatherpaw mewed to Lionpaw as he was getting ready to repeat after her.

Heatherpaw and Lionpaw soon exited the hole as it was already the next morning, they had fell asleep in the tunnels. Crowfeather was waiting for them outside as they exited the hole.

"Where were you last night? I sent a patrol looking for you and I stumbled across you and Lionpaw leaving the hole." Crowfeather mewed to his apprentice. Heatherpaw soon took a look at him as she responded.

"Oh I was giving Lionpaw some speaking activities as I definitely want to improve his speech." Heatherpaw mewed to Crowfeather as she told him where she and Lionpaw were. Crowfeather soon took a look at her as he was grateful she wasn't hurt. Lionpaw soon came to the two of them as Crowfeather wanted to test the apprentice.

"Okay, Lionpaw, say something that Heatherpaw taught you." Crowfeather demanded to see if Heatherpaw was telling the truth. Lionpaw tensed up as he soon spoke.

"Good morning Crowfeather." Lionpaw spoke to Crowfeather. Crowfeather was shocked beyond his belief. How was he able to speak like this? Crowfeather turned to Heatherpaw.

"I'm impressed Heatherpaw. I wonder what you might teach Lionpaw next." Crowfeather mewed to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw nodded but Crowfeather knew he had to keep his apprentices trained and occupied. "Come along Heatherpaw, you need to learn some battle moves, I bet Lionpaw could give us a few too." Crowfeather signaled the apprentices to follow him as they soon got to their paws and trotted after him. Lionpaw smiled for once as he followed Heatherpaw.

Breezepaw woke up as he was spending much of his time with Honeypaw as Breezepaw was slowly regaining his confidence.

"How did you sleep last night?" Honeypaw asked Breezepaw. Breezepaw soon trotted after the apprentice as he soon spoke to her.

"I felt like I couldn't sleep. I felt like I was getting night terrors about Nightcloud and a couple of tabby toms visiting me in my dreams as they want to take my soul." Breezepaw mewed as he was having a restless night. Honeypaw soon turned to him as Leafpool padded to him.

"Breezepaw, I heard your voice was full of shrieks and wails were you having night terrors again?" Leafpool asked Breezepaw. Breezepaw nodded as he soon explained.

"Nightcloud was trying to visit my dreams again alongside two tabby toms as they were trying to tell me to wreck the camp and kill everyone in sight. I don't want to do that since I feel like it's wrong." Breezepaw responded as it was clear he was suffering spiritually too.

"You mean Hawkfrost and Tigerstar? Leafpool mewed to Breezepaw. Breezepaw wasn't so sure about this.

"I don't think it's a phase I'm going through but something is trying to contact me." Breezepaw responded. Soon Firestar gathered his clan together as he wanted to host a clan meeting.

"Everyone old enough, to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. Breezepaw gulped as he was nervous about this. "We would like to name a cat to be part of our ranks today, Millie step forward please." Breezepaw didn't know what to say, a kitty-pet becoming a warrior would usually tell that the leader wasn't that competent. "Do you wish to uphold the warrior code even if it costs you your own life?" Firestar asked Millie. Millie turned her head to Firestar as she soon spoke to him.

"I do but I kind of want to say who I am. If my name changes, nobody will know who I am. I prefer that I don't get a name change." Millie mewed to Firestar as she expressed her concern over the fact that she would rather stay who she was. Firestar nodded as he soon got her word that she doesn't want a change.

"So Millie's promise will be upheld but she doesn't want a warrior name preferring to still be called Millie which means she will be called Stinky Kitty-pet until she dies." Firestar announced. Breezepaw wasn't too concerned by this but the sounds soon came to Hollypaw as she heard the faint sound of Millie's name still be Millie which in turn made Hollypaw very very angry.

"How can Millie be so mouse brained, the warrior code says you must have a prefix and suffix, you can't keep your original name." Hollypaw muttered to herself complete infuriated over the fact that Millie was keeping her name.

"Other than that, meeting dismissed." Firestar finished the announcement as he hopped off of the high ledge. Breezepaw turned away as he went to Leafpool wondering if there were any herbs to help him with his night terrors.

"Leafpool, got a moment?" Breezepaw asked Leafpool. Leafpool lifted her head as she stared at the apprentice.

"Sure, what do you need?" Leafpool asked the apprentice if there was something that he needed. Breezepaw felt awkward about this as he soon spoke.

"I keep getting these night terrors with Nightcloud trying to convince me to kill but I don't want to follow through with her demands. I was wondering if there was an herb to make sure I can sleep peacefully?" Breezepaw explained his situation to Leafpool as Leafpool listened.

"I think Poppy seeds should do the trick, they are made to help cats sleep through the pain like some kind of thing that will knock them out. However you can't have them now, come back later at night time when it's time to rest." Leafpool told Breezepaw. Breezepaw nodded as he went off to go train with Honeypaw.

**[A/N]: Let's hit 500 views before the holidays roll around and hopefully 15 reviews as they will mean a lot to me.**

**Also I want to say to everyone have a wonderful holiday and stay safe if you are deciding to travel this season as I want to be the source of consistent entertainment for all. I'll see you in the next chapter with more stuff from our protagonists.**


	14. Lionpaw's converted (Stick)

Breezepaw was soon out hunting with Honeypaw, Cinderpaw, Mousepaw and their mentors as Honeypaw was wondering about what she could ask Breezepaw about. Mousepaw soon spotted a squirrel as he was getting ready to pounce on it.

"Hey Breezepaw, what's Windclan to you?' Honeypaw asked him. Breezepaw sighed as he soon spoke.

"Windclan can be either way, they can either be good to your or bad to you. Some of the worst days I feel are like Nightcloud's best days, she's always there to give me what I need but she can't give me what I want. And what I want is to be with Crowfeather but Crowfeather has little time for me between his apprentice, my half-siblings and Leafpool. I feel like he's really never there for me." Breezepaw mewed as he felt like he wanted to be with his father but he explains the fact that he was never really there for him. Honeypaw felt pain for the apprentice as he just wanted his father's attention.

"I know it's hard to get what you want but you must understand he's out there for you. He'll look back one day and sit down and maybe talk to you but you can't get that moment now. It pays off when you wait for it." Honeypaw mewed. Soon Mousepaw sprang from the bushes as he chased after the squirrel. Breezepaw turned back to Honeypaw.

"Wait for it? I will forget it when that time comes and when I say to him that I just wanted his attention, Nightcloud would lose it and she'll swipe me across the face." Breezepaw soon felt more split than ever. He really liked Crowfeather but he knew he had to respect Nightcloud.

"Yes, patience my friend, it will get to you when Crowfeather is ready." Honeypaw soon explained to the apprentice what it meant. She soon touched Breezepaw's cheek with her muzzle. It felt like his cheek would be scarred from the time Hollypaw attacked him. Soon a shriek was heard as the two apprentices looked up. Mousepaw was stuck up high in the sky oak.

"I chased a squirrel up here and now I can't get down!" Mousepaw shrieked as he was paralyzed with fear. The ground looked a long way down for him as the others began to look around for an way up and down.

"Hold on let me call the fire department!" Spiderleg mewed as he got out his phone as he began calling for the emergency services. Breezepaw and Honeypaw were doing their best to remain calm as the fire truck came roaring from nowhere. Cinderpaw was sitting in the middle of the monster's path as the truck strikes Cinderpaw in the leg. Honeypaw watched as Cinderpaw laid there wailing in pain as she snickered a secret to Breezepaw.

"It's back to the medicine den with you evil ghost of Cinderpelt." Honeypaw was speaking about Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw was screaming internally for being called the ghost of their previous medicine cat. Things go smoothly as Mousepaw was rescued and Breezepaw and Honeypaw carry Cinderpaw back to be treated.

Back in Windclan, Jaypaw could feel that Cinderpaw got hurt as he was wondering what was going on back there, He soon fell asleep in his nest as he was wondering what was going to happen tonight. Jaypaw soon woke up in Starclan as he felt like he was weightless in the sky. He looked around as he saw Cinderpelt.

"Jaypaw, it's nice to see you here." Cinderpelt mewed to Jaypaw. Jaypaw was curious about what this former medicine cat wanted as Cinderpelt flicked her tail signaling Jaypaw to follow. Jaypaw followed her as she soon lead the way for the apprentice. Jaypaw was soon looking around as this place was familiar to Cinderpelt but not to Jaypaw.

"What is this place?" Jaypaw asked Cinderpelt as he was puzzled about it. Cinderpelt soon turned her head as she continued to lead the way.

"This is Thunderclan's old camp back in the forest territories. This was sadly destroyed by the twolegs forcing us all to evacuate. I miss this place but I feel like I can continue this onward with Cinderpaw." Cinderpelt explained to Jaypaw what the camp was. Jaypaw was confused on why Cinderpelt was Cinderpaw.

"In that case, you seem to be a lot like Cinderpaw. Is there a reason why?" Jaypaw asked Cinderpaw.

"I just thought about possessing an innocent apprentice to tell the clan that badgers are scary and to have her leech information from the original to become a more powerful warrior seems legit." Cinderpelt explained on what exactly happened. Soon Jaypaw understood everything as he soon knew he would go to sleep for now.

Meanwhile, later that night or three months later because the Erins are being very vague about the passage of time here. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw were busy in the tunnels as they were still learning on how to speak.

"Okay Lionpaw, you up for more speaking lessons?" Heatherpaw asked Lionpaw. Lionpaw nodded as he was ready to continue speaking. Soon Heatherpaw responded with: "Okay let's continue. Before they could continue, two ghost like cats appeared behind them as they knocked them out. The two apprentices woke up as they saw black trees everywhere. The apprentices didn't know about it but they were in cat hell.

"Welcome to cat hell, please head to the front desk where the fresh kittens will sign up. Brokenstar mewed to the cats. The two apprentices walked forth as they were wondering about what was going on. Lionpaw wasn't so sure about this place.

"Heatherpaw, you sure we should be here?" Lionpaw mewed to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw didn't seem to care that much.

"Relax Lionpaw; we'll become better fighters than ever before." Heatherpaw mewed to him. Hawkfrost was working the front desk as cats were lined up as they were signing up to train.

"Next." Hawkfrost mewed as he was getting the information about the cats. Lionpaw tensed up as he didn't want to see what was going on. "Next." Heatherpaw had the biggest smile on her face as she knew she was going to get Lionpaw a personality. "Next." Heatherpaw and Lionpaw were soon at the front desk as Hawkfrost stared curiously at the apprentices. "What can I do for you, you two want to train in cat hell?" Hawkfrost mewed to them. Lionpaw stood there nervously as Heatherpaw soon pushed him to Hawkfrost.

"We would like to train, this big one here is Lionpaw and I'm Heatherpaw. Lionpaw is from Thunderclan and I'm from Windclan." Heatherpaw responded to Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost smiled typing the apprentice's information away. Lionpaw was ready to scream at Heatherpaw for giving all of their information away but Heatherpaw didn't care. She was excited. Hawkfrost soon finished up.

"Make yourselves a home, welcome to the Dark Forest." Hawkfrost happily let the apprentices in. Lionpaw was unsure about this. He saw cats were busy picking fights with other cats and instead of using their claws and teeth; they were using grenade launchers and eyelanders.

"On second thought, this place sucks." Lionpaw mewed his concern. Heatherpaw knew she wanted to stay as Lionpaw was looking for a way out. He soon turned to Hawkfrost. "Can we please leave?" Lionpaw asked Hawkfrost nicely as he was wondering if he would let them go. Hawkfrost had other plans for them.

"Uhhhh… no." Hawkfrost bluntly responded to the apprentices. Lionpaw didn't know what to do next as he knew that Heatherpaw was having fun but he was nervous about this.

"Sure, I'll uhh… stay here." Lionpaw tried to remain happy but a part of his mind was screaming, get out of there. Heatherpaw was busy fighting a cat with an Eyelander but Lionpaw wasn't so sure.

"You need anything?" Hawkfrost mewed to them holding up some barbeque flavored Pringles and a bottle of water. "I can get you some water." Lionpaw wanted to lie as his mind still wanted to get out of there. Some cats soon pinned him down as one bit into his neck while another got on top of him.

"Nah nah… uh… I'm good." Lionpaw sighed as he knew there was no way out of there. Hawkfrost smiled to him.

"Make yourself a home." Hawkfrost happily responded. Lionpaw knew he wasn't going to sleep ever again to cover his tracks to these creepy cats. Heatherpaw was having fun but Lionpaw knew that his soul wasn't in the right place.

The next morning, Hollypaw was assigned to a patrol as she was heading out with Nightcloud and Ashfoot as they were patrolling a section of lake as they were looking around for suspicious activity that Ashfoot spotted last night. Hollypaw soon spotted a cat as she soon charged at the cat. She knocked the cat over as the cat turned out to be an apprentice.

"Hollypaw what are you doing here?" Fernpaw mewed as he wasn't used to being attacked. Ivypaw soon leaped to his aid as he attacked Hollypaw. She was able to sense there were multiple cats around her as she was wondering if they were going to attack. Nightcloud soon bared her teeth into a snarl as Fernpaw got up. Mistyfoot soon raced forth as she didn't want a fight but help.

"Oh thank Starclan you're here." Mistyfoot mewed as she knew they needed outside help for their problem. "All of Riverclan is on the gathering island, just Riverclan, we were forced there and we are waiting for the problem to go away." Mistyfoot soon lead the cats to the gathering island as Hollypaw was surprised. All of Riverclan was there. As it turned out they had started to live on the island making the evil ghost of Hawkfrost extremely happy. Ashfoot soon spoke as she wanted to make this clear.

"Is it just me or is this even more ridiculous than that time we got into an argument with Thunderclan on who could legally eat squirrels?" Ashfoot asked the cats as she never knew that all of Riverclan was there on the island. Nightcloud soon looked at Ashfoot.

"Come on, it's just squirrels." Nightcloud responded to Ashfoot. Willowpaw soon met up with Hollypaw.

"Psst, Hollypaw, over there." Willowpaw called Hollypaw over. Hollypaw's head soon turned to Willowpaw as she soon followed her to the brush. Willowpaw soon spoke. "Oh Hollypaw, you're here. Now I would like to say that Riverclan is in trouble due to a twoleg apprentice throwing rocks at us. We need to make sure that we get to go to the clan to give the all clear before the clans can move back. Even with the loud roars of the Thundersnakes that move across the path many times a day, it isn't enough to keep them at bay." Hollypaw knew that she had to trust her but she knew she was going to put herself at risk. She soon gulped as she thought about it as she responded.

"Sure. When do you want to meet?" Hollypaw asked Willowpaw. Willowpaw thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"We'll meet two sunsets from now. Now go on, your patrol wants you." Willowpaw responded as Hollypaw turned back as she followed the Windclan cats back. She had a plan and she knew she was going to stick to it for as long as she could. Things were going to take a strange turn for her.

Jaypaw was sleeping in his den the next morning as he was sleeping with Barkface and Kestrelpaw as he heard some sort of rustling again. Jaypaw soon got to his paws as he stretched out. He soon went outside of the medicine cat's den as he decides to take a look as he felt something drop to his paws. Fortunately for him the object that hit him didn't hurt at as but he soon rubbed his paws across it feeling the scars of the stick that were all too familiar with him. He soon came to the conclusion that this was the same stick that he found earlier. He soon takes it in as Lionpaw soon came in to the den. As he didn't get any sleep for the past couple of days. There were huge bags under his eyes as he was sleep deprived. Barkface came to him.

"Lionpaw, what happened to you, you look like you haven't slept in moons." Barkface soon inspected the apprentice as Lionpaw soon spoke.

"Me and Heatherpaw were recruited by evil while she was teaching me to speak. And I've decided that I wouldn't sleep for as long as possible so I don't see those cats again." Lionpaw responded to Barkface as Barkface soon began to lie the apprentice down.

"You need sleep Lionpaw, I say you should rest up and if those cats try to take you from under the moss, I will be there to whack them for 50 bucks." Barkface mewed as he lied Lionpaw down. He soon made him fall asleep as Jaypaw was looking at the stick. He soon pushed his muzzle against the stick. He soon a white tom with Ginger splotches go into the tunnels. He soon shook his head from the fact on what he way. What was he seeing? Was he really blind? What was Starclan trying to say to him. Jaypaw didn't know about it as he was trying to figure out what was going on. Jaypaw soon exited the medicine cat's den as he soon exited camp. He was looking around for the tunnels as he soon stepped a paw into a shallow hole. He didn't know about this but he stumbled into one of the entrances of the tunnels. He soon thought about the cat he saw entering the tunnels. He soon ran back as he wanted to retrieve the stick wondering on what other secrets it could spill out to him. He soon arrived at the camp as Kestrelpaw came running over.

"Jaypaw, Hollypaw took the stick and chucked it into the lake." Kestrelpaw mewed to Jaypaw. Jaypaw was furious that Hollypaw would do the same thing over again. Jaypaw soon bounded out of the camp as Kestrelpaw followed him as they went to go retrieve the stick.

The two apprentices saw the stick was in fact floating as it was almost bobbing along looking for air. Jaypaw soon dove into the water as Kestrelpaw soon followed him in. The two apprentices knew that they needed to work together if they wanted to save the stick. Jaypaw soon grabbed the stick as Kestrelpaw grabbed the other end of it. They were soon paddling together as they knew that needed to move at the same time to avoid breaking the stick. Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw soon came out of the water as they shook the water free from their pelts as they had saved the stick.

"Thank you for saving my life." The stick responded to Jaypaw with the voices of a thousand children. Jaypaw nodded as he soon picked up the stick. Was the stick trying to speak to him. He didn't know as he carried it back to camp.

**[A/N]: What do you think of this chapter so far as I wanted to get this out; Jaypaw must really like his stick. Also who wants to ship Jaypaw with the stick? Review since I think I will sit out for a couple days while the holidays come around and relax my mind.**

**Also if you want to see me in Discord tomorrow night upon which we will speak about general stuff. I would let you know that there will be no meeting the 25****th**** since I will be out visiting friends for the holiday and I'll let you know about that. (For Discord users only.)**

**Let's hope we get to 500 views and I need more reviews as presents this holiday season. And I'll see you when the next chapter comes up when the Holidays are over.**


	15. Hollypaw's trapped (Stick)

Lionpaw was still groggy as he went to practice fighting with the Windclan apprentices. Harepaw circled with him as Lionpaw was wondering what he should do in order to improve his skill. Crowfeather and Tornear watched as the apprentices got themselves ready. Harepaw sprang along as he tackled Lionpaw down. Lionpaw tried to kick the apprentice off of him but Harepaw wasn't going to let the apprentice squirm free from his grasp. Heatherpaw was cheering him on as he was struggling to get the apprentice off of him. Heatherpaw wasn't as tired so she was full of energy. Crowfeather lost all hopes for Lionpaw as Harepaw soon held the apprentice down to the point where he couldn't move.

"At least Lionpaw wasn't roleplaying with Heatherpaw until 4 O'Clock in the morning in the tunnels but something is going on. I know he's speaking well but he seems terrified to sleep." Crowfeather mewed to Tornear but Tornear soon turned to him.

"Terrified to sleep? That's the laziest excuse from an apprentice I've ever heard. Sleep is important for an apprentice to function." Tornear laughed as he thought no apprentice was scared to sleep. Crowfeather turned to Tornear as he wanted to set things straight.

"Tornear, Lionpaw's been getting night tremors as he was worried about ghost cats coming along and taking him to cat hell." Crowfeather told Tornear. Tornear turned to Crowfeather as he was ignorant about the cause.

"Night tremors, there is no such thing as cat hell. Who would have thought about something like that. Starclan is able to watch over all of us so there is no way in Starclan any of us will go to cat hell. Good day." Tornear soon turned as he took Harepaw away. Crowfeather helped Lionpaw up as he soon turned to him.

"Tornear wouldn't believe in me. Report anymore sightings of these ghost cats back to me. I'm taking Heatherpaw out hunting so we have something to eat for later. Bounce around for a bit." Crowfeather mewed to Lionpaw as he soon turned and began to walk away. Lionpaw soon began hopping about as he went back to Windclan camp. He was soon alone with no one to talk to as two cats came up. It was Tigerstar and Hawkfrost again.

"Hey there, I see you're alone and your bounce is terrible. How about we improve it with some dark magic?" Tigerstar asked Lionpaw. Lionpaw wanted to say no since he was afraid about getting dragged back into Cat hell but he knew he was groggy with no sleep.

"What's the deal? If you teach me this, will you leave me alone?" Lionpaw mewed wondering if he would be completely left alone. Tigerstar though about this.

"Yea sure but don't expect us to show up in your dreams with Heatherpaw since we got her soul too." Tigerstar mewed. Hawkfrost was soon there as he began teaching Lionpaw on how to improve. Soon, Lionpaw was getting the hang of it. Lionpaw smiled as he knew he had the power of dark magic.

Onestar soon climbed onto the high rock of Windclan as he wanted to make an announcement, rather two.

"Cats old enough to run the moors, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Onestar began, the cats soon gathered around as they wanted to do something. Onestar cleared his voice as he spoke. "I have two important announcements, first off Harepaw, come forth." Onestar began. Harepaw soon came forth as he was listening to his leader. "Harepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior code even if it costs you your own life?" Harepaw gulped as he was listening in onto this as he soon responded.

"I do." Harepaw responded as he wanted to keep his promise. Onestar smiled to him as he soon spoke again.

"From here on out you will be known as Harespring, Starclan is proud with your training today and they hope to make you a warrior now." Onestar mewed giving Haresping his Warrior name. all the cats chanted for Harespring as Onestar soon silenced them. "Harespring, you will keep watch over the clan until dawn and second off, the gathering is tonight so Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Heatherpaw, Barkface, Kestrelpaw and the three temporary apprentices we have are coming. Now meeting dismissed." Onestar soon left as Harespring soon went to take up guard duty of the camp. Soon he and the others left the camp as they went to the Gathering.

The cats soon arrived as it was clear that Riverclan was there but they weren't living on the island. Thunderclan had arrived early as Breezepaw spotted Crowfeather as he ran up to him. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw soon looked at each other as they had nothing to say about it. Minnowpaw was talking to Mousepaw again as usual and Hollypaw soon went Willowpaw. Even though Hollypaw was blackmailing Lionpaw to get him to stop seeing Heatherpaw doesn't excuse her from the fact that she was going to meet up with Willowpaw in secret. She was purposefully going against the Warrior code that she loved to no end. Blackstar spoke first.

"Cats of all clans, prey is running well in Shadowclan." Blackstar mewed as he was giving the news. Leopardstar spoke next.

"Riverclan has had a twoleg problem but it was fixed a couple of sunsets ago before the gathering." Leopardstar spoke. Firestar spoke next.

"Thunderclan is doing fine. The apprentice we have had on a temporary basis seems to be settling into Thunderclan just fine. We are more than happy about this seeing how we want to finish the experiment." Firestar mewed as he knew he couldn't have holding on Breezepaw for more than a moon. Onestar spoke last.

"Windclan has a new warrior, Harespring. Also the apprentices we have seem to be all over the place. Hollypaw seems to like it there. Jaypaw has found a stick he seems to be holding on to and we are getting reports of ghost cats coming from the tunnels. Gorsetail's kits, Sedgekit, Swallowkit, Thistlekit and Moltedkit are curious about these ghost cats but we need to learn to plug up the tunnels so no cat can get into them." Onestar announced. The clans nodded as the leaders decided to dismiss the meeting and head for home. Hollypaw had other plans in mind. She soon followed Willowpaw back to Riverclan as she wanted to figure out about these twolegs that they managed to get rid of.

"Hey Willowpaw?" Hollypaw mewed to her. Willowpaw lifted her head wondering what Hollypaw wanted. "Can I come with you for a walk?" Willowpaw thought about what Hollypaw wanted to do, Unaware that Hollypaw was being fueled with self-importance and hypocrisy, Willowpaw blindly responded to her.

"Sure." Hollypaw smiled to Willowpaw's response as they soon began to walk together to Riverclan camp.

"So Willowpaw, when you were on that island, did you see anything interesting, the Diadectes?" Hollypaw mewed to Willowpaw. Willowpaw lifted her head up to her.

"Not that I know of but I do know that otters live at the lake." Willowpaw responded to Hollypaw's question. Otters were like stoats but they were good swimmers. Hollypaw continued to walk along with Willowpaw.

"How come the Erins never bring up the otters in their books?" Hollypaw turned as if she was speaking to the readers herself. The two cats continued to speak as they arrived back in Riverclan camp as Willowpaw brought her to Mothwing. "So Mothwing, what exactly happened with the twolegs and how did they attack your camp?" Hollypaw asked her. Mothwing looked at Hollypaw ask she was caught off guard. She soon turned as she soon began to speak.

"A couple of twoleg apprentices were armed with rocks as they thought it would be funny to throw them at us so we immediately scattered as none of us want to get hurt with the rocks.

"Rocks, who knows that these twolegs would be armed with them?" Minnowpaw responded. Her black and white dappled pelt shining in the moonlight as the moon was slowly disappearing over the horizon. Mothwing soon turned to her apprentice and Hollypaw as she soon got some herbs for her.

"Leafpool is running low on herbs needed to treat Bellyache since they've been hunting Diadectes instead of squirrels. Windclan has hit them hard to the point that they are calling each other squirrel swiping sons of Satan." Mothwing explained the situation. Soon she gave the apprentices the bundle of herbs that they needed. "Also, take Fernpaw with you." Hollypaw and Willowpaw nodded as three cats were better than 2. Fernpaw showed up as he was ready to escort the apprentices.

"Okay we better do this quickly since time isn't at our side." Fernpaw mewed to them. Soon the cats nodded as they began their journey, the journey would be across the thunderpath bridge for the beginning part as they didn't want wet paws. They soon stopped at the Thundersnake path as a long Thundersnake slipped past as the metal ground against the metal of the path. It was clear that they didn't have much time. They knew in order to save time, they needed to cut through the farm and hopefully, the dogs would be kind enough to let them pass through. One by one, they slipped into the horse place.

The three cats were doing their best not to make as much noise as possible. This place was crawling with dogs as they knew that some were friends, some were foes, and the rest they didn't know much about. Hollypaw was looking around as they snuck their way through the farm. She turned as she saw three big dogs that were fast asleep. She soon studied their pelts as one of them was black and tawny with big pointy ears, by the looks of it, the dog was William and his family as they were asleep. Hollypaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"Few I thought for a second that we were… going to get caught." Hollypaw sighed but the apprentices froze in their tracks as someone else was up and about and his black and white lips were pulled back in a snarl, it was the old terrier Pip.

"Going somewhere whippersnappers?" Pip wheezed as he was pretty old for his age. Hollypaw gulped as she knew from Riverclan that trespassing in Pip's home during the night is one of his biggest pet peeves as he was known to being territorial.

"Oh fox dung." Hollypaw muttered under her breath as she knew they were in trouble.

"YOU DARN KITS GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Pip shouted at them as he charged at them. The three apprentices soon turn and began running in the opposite direction trying to find the nearest tree to climb up. They knew the herb bundle needed to be balanced as they raced along as Fernpaw jumped first as his claws clung onto the bark. Hollypaw soon followed him up with Willowpaw as they carried the bundle of herbs up with them. Pip was yapping and shouting as the apprentices were held up in their tree. Pip soon turned and began running as the dog Hollypaw saw earlier came by the tree as it leaned its body up. Hollypaw prepared to fight but the dog spoke.

"It's safe to come down now." Hollypaw looked at the dog and to her surprise, it was William. The apprentices went down one at a time as they were wondering why Pip went berserk.

"Don't come along here during the night, we all get nervous since Pip doesn't want anyone stealing his stuff." William suggested as he escorted the three apprentices to the fence. Hollypaw was thankful that William understood them as she wanted to take him along with her.

"Thanks back there, William, can you escort us to Thunderclan?" Hollypaw asked him. William bluntly responded with:

"Sorry I can't I have a lot to do today but I wish I can help. I'll see you around." William soon turned as he went back to the Horse Place to begin preparing for the morning work. Hollypaw knew that she and the apprentices were on their own. But still, they continued on.

They soon reached Windclan as a Windclan patrol soon spotted the three apprentices as they didn't know who they were. They soon shouted. The patrol was just Tornear and Whitetail.

"Hey you Riverclan apprentices, get out of here, we don't want your fur around this territory, if any more fish cats show up from your clan we will rip the fur from you." Tornear hissed as he made a threat. Hollypaw soon turned and ran as a Riverclan patrol was busy patrolling the area near the horse place; the three demoralized apprentices had abandoned the herb bundle when they ran as Leopardstar was waiting for them

"I see that Windclan caused you to go the other way. Upon which you abandoned your herbs that Mothwing sent out to you." Leopardstar mewed as Hollypaw gulped. She soon spoke.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hollypaw mewed curiously wondering if something was going to happen. The other apprentices would most likely get escorted back to camp as Leopardstar soon spoke.

"You don't know what we have in mind? We're keeping you with us until Thunderclan gets Lionpaw and Jaypaw back; it wasn't fair to see them swapping apprentices." Leopardstar responded. Soon the patrol picks them up as they escorted the apprentices back to camp. Hollypaw knew she had made a mistake.

The cats of Windclan were wondering why Hollypaw wasn't back. Barkface, Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw were busy wondering on what had happened, when the news began getting around. Jaypaw puts his ear to the entrance of the den to hear what was going on.

"It's like Riverclan has snatched her up or something." Crowfeather gave his insight on the situation. Nightcloud was pacing wondering where Hollypaw was.

"Those she must have been with Riverclan and they were planning on traveling through us to give Thunderclan some herbs. We got the herb bundle that they dropped and scurried off." Whitetail responded as she was putting the pieces together.

"Either way, we should prepare for war with Riverclan to get Hollypaw back." Nightcloud hissed as Tornear joined her side.

"Let's make those fish eaters for kidnapping an apprentice once we deal with Thunderclan first!" The cats cheered as they were going to take this to Onestar personally. Crowfeather became worried, what did his friends at Riverclan and Thunderclan do to gather a war? He soon went off to go think it over. Barkface soon padded to Jaypaw.

"We need to figure out where Hollypaw is, so Jaypaw I need to knock you out for this." Barkface's voice rasped. He soon tried to slam Jaypaw down with a paw but Jaypaw dodged him seeing how being helpful wouldn't extend this story to be 330 pages. Instead he picked up the stick as he decided to head out of camp wondering where Hollypaw was in.

"So stick, give me answers, where's Hollypaw?" Jaypaw asked the stick. The stick didn't respond since it was just the stick. Jaypaw soon rubbed his nose on it as it soon teleported him to the tunnels.

Jaypaw was in the tunnels with Fallen Leaves as the rain was pouring, he was dropped into a huge swelling of water as if he was going to drown in there. He soon spotted Fallen Leaves as he was trying to swim but the tunnels were quickly flooding with water, it soon pulled him out as Fallen Leaves couldn't breathe. Jaypaw could feel his bones cramping up in him from lack of air as the tunnels had no pockets of air. Jaypaw soon passed out from lack of oxygen as he soon drowned in the tunnels. Jaypaw soon woke up from the stick as he soon came to the conclusion; Fallen Leaves went into the tunnels and never came out since he drowned. Clouds began to gather over the horizon as Jaypaw knew the rains were coming so he decided to abandon the stick. A tall shadow was looming over the stick as he knew he had the answers for Jaypaw.

"Your time will come Jaypaw." The cat mewed to the stick. He soon picked up the stick and took it back with him.

**[A/N]: We did good to end this year off so I want to gather more views in the mean time since 2020 is coming and I am excited for this. Also the discord meetings never happened for two reasons, no one came plus I chose a bad day to do it on since it was a holiday after all.**

**Also how was everyone's holidays since I had a good one, went to my friend's house and spent the Christmas with her family as well as mine so I had fun, review to tell me how yours went since I want to hear about it.**

**We've reached 500 views for this story and 1k for this month overall, I feel accomplished and I want to drive this number up even more. So support this review and read if you want those numbers up even higher. I will be typing away if you want more. I'll see you around next chapter as we pull out more of the plot for Lionpaw.**


	16. All good things come to an end

That night, Lionpaw was back in the hole, the hole where people drowned, he was there early as he was preparing for the arrival of Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw slipped into the tunnels as she was nervous as Lionpaw turned to greet her.

"Heatherpaw, I thought I wasn't going to see you." Lionpaw mewed to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw turned as she spoke as it was giving the look of nervousness on her muzzle.

"Gorsetail's kits almost spotted me when I entered the tunnels." Heatherpaw responded as Lionpaw turned. The kits were getting more adventurous and were getting curious about the tunnels. "Have the night terrors vanish on you?" Lionpaw thought about it for a moment before turning to Heatherpaw.

"No they haven't, I've just learned to live with them." Lionpaw responded. He also smiled as he wanted to show some tricks off to Heatherpaw. "Want to see what these night terrors taught me?" Lionpaw snickered. Heatherpaw nodded with excitement as she wanted to learn about the powers that Lionpaw might have.

Lionpaw gathered some energy in his paws as he soon got enough power. The power was purple as it was the same power that learned from the bounce that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost taught him. He soon casts it off as Heatherpaw watched, it soon hits the side of the tunnel as a ghost cat squealed as it was hit with the magic.

"Lionpaw!" The ghost cat squealed. Soon Hawkfrost appeared as he spotted the apprentice play. Lionpaw soon turned to Hawkfrost.

"Okay Hawkfrost, I heard the fiasco that went down in Riverclan, where's Hollypaw?" Lionpaw asked him since he was a former Riverclan cat. Lionpaw soon prepared the magic again as he was ready to blast it onto Hawkfrost again. Hawkfrost gulped than he spoke.

"Hollypaw is locked up in Riverclan as she was caught by Leopardstar when trying to escort herself and some medicine to Thunderclan. They are keeping her until the swap back is complete." Hawkfrost mewed as he gave his answer; Lionpaw soon caused the dark magic ball to disappear as he was wondering about the swap back?

"Swap back? I thought I was Windclan through and through?" Lionpaw mewed as he had the best times in Windclan. Hawkfrost spoke as he wanted to tell Lionpaw about where he truly belonged.

"You aren't a Windclan cat you mouse-brained, you're a Thunderclan cat. Firestar and Onestar agreed to swap you apprentices for a moon to see if you could get along better here. That moon is almost up as the gathering had already happened. You can't be with Heatherpaw any longer after a couple of sunsets from now." Hawkfrost mewed to Lionpaw about where he truly belonged, Lionpaw felt frustrated as he knew this couldn't be true. Hawkfrost soon spoke one last time. "Now go, Windclan is preparing to attack Thunderclan over some squirrel drama." Hawkfrost soon vanished in a puff of smoke as Lionpaw realized that something bad was going to happen, he soon took off from the tunnels as Heatherpaw watched.

"Wait, Lionpaw, come back!" Heatherpaw shouted to him. Lionpaw just ignored her and kept going. Heatherpaw soon chased after him as he knew the disaster was imminent.

Lionpaw soon arrived at the border as the Windclan cats were preparing for an attack. Thunderclan cats hissed under their breaths as the clouds covered up the moon, Starclan was having none of it.

"Windclan attack!" Nightcloud shouted. The Windclan cats came barreling down onto the Thunderclan cats as they tried to break them apart but the Thunderclan cats held their positions as the Windclan's cats charge was a failure. Lionpaw raced down wondering if he could break up the fight. Heatherpaw soon arrived shortly after as she spotted Lionpaw running head long wondering if he could separate the cats from each other's throats. Heatherpaw ran after Lionpaw as she wanted to try to reason with him.

Lionpaw ran into the thick of the battle wondering if there was any cat that was willing to reason with him. Berrypaw soon tackled him down as Lionpaw struggled to get the apprentice off of him.

"Get off of me!" Lionpaw hissed as he tried kicking Berrypaw free. Berrypaw kept Lionpaw down as he raked his claws across Lionpaw's face. Lionpaw hissed as he raked Berrypaw across the underbelly wondering if that would deter the apprentice away from him but Berrypaw kept him pinned to the ground. Berrypaw soon raked his claws onto Lionpaw's ear as it managed to sink through. Lionpaw hissed as he chomped down onto Berrypaw's leg as he wanted to free himself from the grasp. Berrypaw wailed as he caused his claw to rip more into Lionpaw's ear. Lionpaw was ready to break Berrypaw's leg when Heatherpaw tackled Berrypaw off of Lionpaw ripping Lionpaw's ear completely open. Lionpaw got up as blood seeped from the ear. Berrypaw hissed as he got up and ran away. Onestar and Ashfoot arrived as they heard news of the attack and they knew it was an attack that they couldn't win.

"Windclan retreat!" Ashfoot called out. She raced along with her tail held up high as the Windclan cats melted away from the fight as it was a crushing defeat to their pride. The Thunderclan cats had held their ground and remained strong. Lionpaw's ear stung as he followed Heatherpaw back to camp. The Thunderclan cats didn't follow them.

Barkface and Jaypaw were busy patching Lionpaw back up as Berrypaw had beaten him up really good, Lionpaw soon spoke to the medicine cats.

"How bad is it?" Lionpaw asked Barkface as he applied some cobwebs to his ear.

"Your ear has a small scratch on it but I'm afraid it will leave a scar." Barkface mewed as he inspected the damage. Lionpaw was bummed out as he was wondering what impact it had on his looks with Heatherpaw. He was afraid that Heatherpaw will snap at him seeing how he got a scar on his ear. Barkface soon mad a temperorary replacement for the hole in the ear as it would prevent an infection. Barkface soon turned to Lionpaw. "A scar would make the she-cats more interested in you. Your looks don't matter what makes a good warrior, Heatherpaw needs to learn that. However, I will certainly miss Jaypaw when the day when you three or rather two will leave Windclan and we get Breezepaw back. I wonder what adventures it will bring when Breezepaw tells me about his vacation." Barkface soon went off to help Kestrelpaw treat another wounded cat as Lionpaw knew that he needed to cut ties with Heatherpaw before he could go back to Thunderclan.

"I have to say goodbye to Heatherpaw." Lionpaw muttered to himself, but how would he do that.

The next day was the apprentice's last day before they would be swapped back to their old clans. Lionpaw did his business with Crowfeather as usual who was impressed with the apprentice's skill for combat as well as hunting out in the open. Once he was done, he decided to sit down with one last meal with the others as he was still wondering when Hollypaw would be back seeing she was still in Riverclan's dungeon for spying. He soon decided to head for the tunnels as he wanted to speak to Heatherpaw for one final time. He soon entered as Heatherpaw was finishing something up.

"Oh Lionpaw, I wasn't expecting you." Heatherpaw mewed as she was hanging her artwork of her and Lionpaw. It was clear that Heatherpaw was very creative when it came to art but it wasn't what Lionpaw was interesting to speak to her about. "You like my artwork?" Heatherpaw wanted a response but Lionpaw soon spoke.

"Yeah but Heatherpaw that art work is interesting and all but I'm afraid we can't be together any longer. Me and Jaypaw are heading back for Thunderclan tomorrow morning as it's clear that the time for the swap is coming to an end." Lionpaw explained the reality to her. Heatherpaw's happiness turned to despair, was she going to lose Lionpaw forever?

"What? Going back home? I thought we had more time together?" Heatherpaw's words turning into sobs as her tears began to drip down from her cheeks. Lionpaw knew it but it was true, they couldn't spend any more time together. "We were destined to be together our original characters, original clan, why would Starclan end all of this on us?" Heatherpaw was pleading for Lionpaw to stay but Lionpaw knew that the truth was harsh and unforgiving but he knew he had to cut ties with Heatherpaw if it meant returning to his own clan without anything serious. He soon turned and gave one last glance to Heatherpaw.

"Our OC's should see other people." Lionpaw responded. Heatherpaw knew that this was the straw that broke the camel's back as her sadness was replaced with rage. She soon took one of the pictures as she began ripping it apart wondering if Lionpaw would be happy. Lionpaw got up and walked away as Heatherpaw was ripping up the ship art in anger. After all the pictures were ripped to shreds, she soon shrieked.

"I hope being a warrior would make you happy!" Lionpaw was nowhere in sight when she shrieks out the sentence. She soon collapsed sobbing in her own tears. Lionpaw just returned to his nest as he went to sleep. He knew home was near.

Crowfeather escorted Jaypaw and Lionpaw to the Thunderclan border as he wanted to exchange the apprentices with Ashfur as he was bringing Breezepaw back. Crowfeather stopped as Ashfur padded up with Breezepaw as Breezepaw had a look on his face that Crowfeather made out that Breezepaw was surely going to miss Thunderclan. Crowfeather spoke.

"Windclan is sorry that we attacked you over some dumb squirrel drama. Onestar didn't think the attack was necessary. Nightcloud messed up big time." Crowfeather apologized to Ashfur thinking the attack wasn't right. Ashfur nodded as he accepted the apology. Soon Crowfeather spoke again. "Also Hollypaw isn't with us since she went missing for some time now. Onestar wanted to organize a raid on Riverclan to bring Hollypaw back to Windclan, once again, Nightcloud is leading this." Ashfur soon spoke to Crowfeather as the apprentices were shifted.

"Yeah, we got news about the fact that Hollypaw was captured. We sent Squirrelflight to retrieve her from Riverclan seeing Windclan is very volatile. After this, we need to strength ties with Windclan again to make sure they can call off the attack on Riverclan. When Squirrelflight brings Hollypaw home, the attack will be useless. We could tell that Hollypaw was captured since Leafpool was expecting a bundle of herbs from Riverclan to treat several apprentices with bellyache, the herb bundle never arrived as we heard from Onestar who visited the night before that Nightcloud sent the apprentices packing in the opposite direction. Nightcloud must be up to something." Ashfur responded as he gave the news that Hollypaw was captured by Riverclan and that Squirrelflight was on her way to pick her up. Crowfeather soon gave a glance at Breezepaw before turning back to Ashfur.

"I'll see you at the next gathering." Crowfeather mewed to Ashfur. Ashfur nodded as Breezepaw went up to Ashfur.

"Goodbye Ashfur, I'll miss you, Leafpool and Honeypaw the most." Breezepaw mewed. Ashfur rested his head on Breezepaw's cheek as he gave the apprentice a goodbye. He soon turned as he lead Jaypaw and Lionpaw back to camp.

Squirrelflight soon arrived in Riverclan as she was going to retrieve Hollypaw. The Riverclan cats saw her and recognized her as they knew it wasn't Windclan coming. They soon let her in as Leopardstar came out to speak to Squirrelflight with Mistyfoot by her side.

"I see that you haven't changed a whole lot Squirrelflight." Leopardstar began as Hollypaw came out as she was free to go home.

"Why were you holding her in Riverclan?" Squirrelflight asked wondering why they were keeping her in their clan. Leopardstar looked at her as she soon spoke to her.

"We couldn't trust Windclan especially with the violent behavior that some of the warriors are putting up nowadays. Mothwing sent her, Willowpaw and Fernpaw with a bundle of herbs to Leafpool and all we know what Windclan must have stolen the goods seeing how the apprentices went in the opposite direction. I'll prepare another bundle of herbs for you to take." Leopardstar responded as she told her side of the story. Mothwing soon came out with the herb bundle as she knew the apprentices in Thunderclan desperately needed it.

"Thanks Mothwing." Squirrelflight mewed as she grabbed the bundle. Leopardstar smiled to her.

"You're welcome, take the route through Shadowclan to get home. I don't trust Windclan." Leopardstar responded as she gave them a safe passage back. Hollypaw was finally heading home. The two cats turned and began to walk back.

Squirrelflight and Hollypaw were walking along as they wanted to get the bundle of herbs back to Thunderclan. Squirrelflight was upset with Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, what made you have the thought to go to Riverclan for those herbs?" Squirrelflight glared at the apprentice as she was feeling really infuriated about picking up Hollypaw.

"I wanted to talk to Willowpaw, the warrior code says that we should help out someone in need." Hollypaw responded. Squirrelflight turned to the apprentice.

"You know, even though you want to help, you went against the code therefore clouding your own judgement. I would say let the cats come to you for help instead of going to them, they don't know when they will trap you." Squirrelflight spoke to her. Hollypaw was angry over the fact that she was being bossed around by Squirrelflight but she knew she had to hide her anger.

Arriving back at camp, the whole fiasco was calming down as Cinderpaw was walking around on her leg again. Jaypaw was happy about this since he was back with Poppypaw and Leafpool. Firestar soon went to speak to Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, what makes you think you have the audacity to go to Riverclan?" Firestar asked her. Hollypaw turned her head to the leader as she didn't want to put up with him.

"I felt the urge to meet up with Willowpaw. Mothwing told me to give you some herbs that you needed. Windclan forced us to go in the opposite direction." Hollypaw mewed as she wanted to tell the truth about this and avoid punishment but Firestar knew he had to discipline the apprentice.

"I know I can't be too hard on you since you're coming a long way but you still need to be punished for your actions, so you'll be taking care of the elders and staying in camp just for today. Understood?" Firestar mewed as he knew he couldn't be hard on Hollypaw. Thornclaw was displeased seeing Firestar was going soft on Hollypaw.

"Understood." Hollypaw sighed. Firestar nodded as he turned away and walked off leaving Hollypaw very angry. He knew he needed to mend their relationship with Windclan. Firestar soon arrived with Leafpool and Jaypaw as he had an assignment for them.

"Leafpool, Jaypaw?" Firestar called for them. They soon looked up their heads as Firestar entered their den.

"What is it Firestar?" Leafpool asked wondering what he had in mind. Firestar knew he had a plan.

"I want you two as well as Hollypaw and Lionpaw pay Windclan a visit, I want to fix their relationship with us over the squirrel drama and convince them not to attack Riverclan seeing how Hollypaw isn't there. Visit them tomorrow since we need to get the apprentices to resettle back into old habits." Firestar made a request for them to go pay the clan that they swapped a visit mainly like a thank you. Leafpool and Jaypaw nodded as their relationships can be fixed. Jaypaw soon followed Firestar outside as he looked up to see huge gray clouds gathering overhead.

It was clear the rain was on its way. Little did the clans know, a storm was coming.

**[A/N]: Going to leave it off here seeing how I want to save the next chapter for when the apprentices go off to rescue the kits in the tunnels which I will put up hopefully around tomorrow seeing how I want to get as many views before the winter vacation ends and the viewer base plummets to nothing. Let's hit 600 views for this month as the next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully. See you later, cheers.**


	17. Flooding Tunnels

Jaypaw woke up that morning with Hollypaw and Lionpaw as they were going to do something very important for Firestar. They soon exited the den as dark gray clouds were over the sky, it was clear a storm was coming soon. Jaypaw was hoping that this would be done quickly so they could get back in case the storm began. Leafpool and Firestar were waiting with Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Birchfall and Whitewing. The cats soon took off as the others went along with their assignments. Jaypaw had the thoughts running along in his head. There was lots of set up of Thunderclan accusing Windclan but due to the switch, they knew they had to stop them from attacking Riverclan.

The group of cats soon encounters a Windclan patrol. Crowfeather was leading it along with Harespring, Tornear and Whitetail. Crowfeather was pleased to see Leafpool but Firestar knew he had to get the point across.

"It's nice to see you Leafpool." Crowfeather purred to the medicine cat. Leafpool raised her head high as she knew she was welcomed to Windclan. Crowfeather was also pleased to see the three again. The other Windclan cats weren't too sure but Firestar soon went up to him to speak.

"I know you seem welcoming as usual but we need to talk to Onestar about some business we have regarding Riverclan. I don't want any blood being shed. So where is Onestar?" Firestar asked Crowfeather wondering where their leader was. Crowfeather bowed his head with respect as he soon padded along.

"He's back at camp, follow me." Crowfeather responded as he lead the patrol as well as the Windclan cats back to camp. Leafpool trotted ahead as she wanted to speak to Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather? How's Breezepaw holding up?" Leafpool asked wondering how his other kit was doing. Crowfeather turned his head to face Leafpool.

"He doesn't seem to be like his usual self. It's clear he must be lonely. When I spoke to him about his time in Thunderclan, he admits that he misses you." Crowfeather spoke to her about how Breezepaw felt, it was clear he was miserable without Leafpool. Leafpool turned her head to Crowfeather as she soon spoke to him.

"I'm guessing he's just lonely without you to back him up, I heard he is also going to miss Ashfur and Honeypaw a lot too." Crowfeather told her what he heard from the apprentice when they were swapped back the day before.

"I mean, I did a lot for him, he always told me how he felt back home that the moors were an empty desolate place where Nightcloud's evil grin is always watching him. It's not himself that is being driven to madness, but rather his own mother. Honeypaw gave him some confidence but not enough. He seemed happier in Thunderclan than in Windclan. He also admired Ashfur a lot to add the cherry on top. Hollypaw on the contrast really liked Nightcloud and she would so anything to get to her instead of me. I think the swap was a good thing but something could have been better." Leafpool explained on what happened during the swap and the results that was gathered. Crowfeather soon nodded as he knew that it was a good idea but they knew they needed to keep it a secret.

They soon arrived in Windclan camp as Heatherpaw and Breezepaw were nowhere to be seen, they were sent on solo hunting missions to prepare for the storm. Onestar soon came out of his den to greet Firestar. Nightcloud raced out to reunite with Hollypaw. Crowfeather happily sat as he wanted to give some insight on what was going on.

"It's nice to see you again Firestar." Onestar spoke. Firestar nodded as he wanted to speak to him about Riverclan.

"So why you wanted to attack Riverclan?" Firestar asked Onestar about this. Onestar soon took a couple of moments to think about it as he soon came up with a response.

"We thought that Riverclan had Hollypaw and we wanted to get her back before the swap ended so all the apprentices could return back to Thunderclan safe and sound." Onestar responded. Crowfeather was listening in on this as Firestar spoke.

"Tell your warriors to cancel the attack since Hollypaw is back with us. Squirrelflight had retrieved her from Riverclan yesterday. If we're going to bring this up, might as well do it at the gathering so we can figure out what Leopardstar intended to do. For now, back off." Firestar told Onestar about this. Onestar nodded as he knew he had to turn the situation around. Onestar also spoke.

"Also I didn't order the attack on Thunderclan before. I only showed up seeing most of my clan was missing. We had to pull them out. I questioned Nightcloud about this but she said that they wanted to do this just so Windclan can legally eat squirrels. I could have lost a warrior in that fight." Onestar admitted telling Firestar what happened. Firestar was surprised; it was Nightcloud who was organizing those raids. Firestar soon nodded as he went to finish his statement.

"We need to keep these cats under control so more incidents don't happen." Firestar made his final statement.

Jaypaw was being introduced to Nightcloud through Hollypaw. Jaypaw was unnerved as he didn't like her that much.

"You know she shares my same aspirations for following the warrior code and it is something I would want to do in the future." Hollypaw told Jaypaw. "Plus she treats to my every need because I don't want to change my own bedding." Jaypaw felt his anger building up as Hollypaw was the most spoiled sibling that he had ever known, even more spoiled than Breezepaw. Jaypaw soon screamed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LIVE WITH THIS FILTHY FOX HEARTED CAT WOULD YOU? I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU IT'S THE REASON WHY YOU ARE SO KEEN TO FOLLOWING YOUR PRECIOUS CODE! THE CODE MEANS NOTHING TO ANY OF US AND YOU'VE BROKEN IT ALREADY AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY LIKE THIS?" Jaypaw yelled at Hollypaw. Nightcloud hissed as she was protecting Hollypaw like she was her kit. Jaypaw soon turned around as he had made a fatal mistake, his yelling had scared away all the kits in the camp. Without the charming morality brought to them by the kittens, Windclan decided to aim their horrible death laser at Riverclan territory. Gorsetail was running around as she panicked looking for the kits.

"Moltedkit? Sedgekit? This isn't funny!" Gorsetail called out as all her kits were missing. Lionpaw soon noticed one thing, he lifted his tail signaling his littermates to follow as there was paw prints heading out of the camp, he had come to one conclusion, (Suddenly this fanfiction becomes one of those nightmares that I have where I have 15 kittens and they're all in the middle of the highway and every time I save two of them one of them gets out) anyways, the real kittens were in the hole.

Lionpaw leads his siblings into the Roleplay Tunnels as they knew they needed to navigate this network of tunnels to try to locate the kits. The cats were stuck together so they wouldn't get lost. He knew he needed noise to locate the kits.

"Hello?" Lionpaw called out, his calls echoed throughout the tunnels, no response. He knew he needed to try again to get their attention. "Hello?" Soon a noise responded back as Lionpaw knew it could be the lost kittens as he soon continued calling out wondering where the voices would lead him. He knew there was very little light in the tunnels and he only had an oil lamp that he borrowed from Windclan which made navigating the tunnels a bit easier. Soon he saw a shining light wondering if was the kits but it turned out that it was another cat with another oil lamp. It was Heatherpaw.

"What are you doing here Heatherpaw?" Lionpaw mewed to her as he was navigating the tunnels trying to look for some lost kits. Heatherpaw looked at him as she as holding her lamp around her neck.

"Looking for some lost kits." Heatherpaw responded as she knew she was on the same mission as Lionpaw and his siblings.

"Weird, we're looking for some lost kits too." Lionpaw responded back to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw knew that she had to lead these cats away as she signaled Lionpaw and his siblings to follow her as they continued to move their way deeper into the tunnels. The tunnels were bright in some areas but the cats soon heard thunder booming above them, it was clear it was beginning to rain. Another cat with an oil lamp was up ahead as he was navigating the tunnels too. Heatherpaw and the apprentice were sent into the tunnels to look for the missing kits. She soon caught up to him as he was pushing his way through the tunnels.

"Hey Breezepaw, find the kits yet?" Heatherpaw mewed as she and Breezepaw were assigned to search for the apprentices. Breezepaw looked at her as he knew that they didn't have time to ask questions so they decided to keep pushing onward through the tunnels. Hollypaw was pissed.

"So Heatherpaw brought Breezepaw along just so he can piss all of us off." Hollypaw growled as she knew she hated Breezepaw. Heatherpaw silently slapped her tail across Hollypaw's muzzle as she wanted to keep her quiet.

"I have two words for you Hollypaw, Shut, Up." Heatherpaw soon followed Breezepaw and the others followed Heatherpaw.

Stoats were busy digging through the tunnels as their machines were building new caverns as the cats continued to walk through with their lamps. The stoats scattered as the cats continued to walk. They soon came to a junction as the cats didn't know where to go but it was the hub of the stoats as they were busy getting dirt up. Their so call contraptions rattled loudly as they were busy getting some resources up.

"I can't hear you the noise of the contraptions is going to make me deaf! Did you see some kits pass their way through here?" Heatherpaw asked the stoats wondering if they had any directions on how to find the lost kits. The stoats nodded no because they didn't remember some of the kits coming through this way. Jaypaw began to sniff the air as he was picking up the lost kits scent then all of the sudden, Fallen Leave's ghost of unknown alignment appeared from nowhere as he began to lead Jaypaw down one of the tunnels. That tunnel had the scent of the lost kits. Jaypaw soon began to follow Fallen Leaves as he continued to explore the tunnels. Lionpaw followed Jaypaw as they continued to walk down the tunnels.

This part of the tunnels didn't have any lighting at all as there were barely any stoats in them. The only light there was coming from their lamps or the stoat's stationery light as they were building in the tunnels. Jaypaw continued to lead the way as Lionpaw kept the path lit for him as they continued to wander the tunnels. Soon a faint weeping was heard as Jaypaw soon turned his head as he began to work his way to the weeping was being admitted. Could he have found the lost kits? Hitching way up the tunnels, he knew he could have been getting close. Soon he heard the sound as they were right on top of them. Jaypaw saw a huge rock blocking the way as he puts his front paws on it as he began to push it. Lionpaw and Breezepaw decided to help him as they put their paws on the boulder as they continued to push it. The three apprentices heaved and panted as they got the heavy rock out of the way, behind it to their surprise was the kits. Covered in dirt and trapped.

"We fell through some of the dirt on top of the tunnels bringing us down here." Moltedkit explained what happened. "We were trapped as we were crying for some cat or something to come to our aid." Jaypaw inspected the kits as he was glad none of them were hurt but they were filthy.

"It's okay, we'll get you home." Breezepaw mewed trying to make the kits more relaxed. Lionpaw gave his oil lamp to Jaypaw as he would be leading the way as the cats soon took the kits by their scruff as they all began to work their way back to the surface. However, they were against the clock as the tunnels were beginning to flood.

Jaypaw lead the way through the tunnels as he was keeping an eye out. They headed down as the stoats had abandoned the tunnels and taken the lamps with them leaving the cats on their own. They soon began following the main cable wondering if it would lead them to the surface. Soon Heatherpaw puts the kit on her back as she felt something odd in her paws.

"Anyone feel anything wet?" Heatherpaw asked. Jaypaw took a step forward as he felt a splash on his paws. He looked down to see that his paws were partially submerged in water, he soon continued as he mewed to Heatherpaw.

"Heatherpaw let's keep going." Jaypaw suggested. Heatherpaw gulped as she continued to follow the apprentices as they navigated the tunnels. The splashing sounds continued to get louder as they arrived back into the main hub of the tunnels where the stoats were as the stoats have mostly evacuated the area as a few battled to keep the water down. The stoats there decided to leave the positions as it was clear they weren't going to win. It was clear the water wasn't going to stay down for very long as the cats knew they needed to follow the stoats to the surface.

"Let's follow the stoats to see if they could lead us to the surface." Breezepaw suggested. However his ideas were dashed as the watertight bulkheads soon slammed closed as it was clear they didn't want the water flooding up more of the tunnels. The cats knew they were trapped.

"Okay, we need to find another way out." Lionpaw mewed as he knew that with the bulkheads closed, they needed another escape route. Soon the lights in the tunnels began to flicker as the water was messing with the stoats electrical circuits as the lights went out completely, the only light that was left was the oil lamps and even they were running low on oil and would soon go out. If the glass protecting the flames broke, the light would be snuffed out completely. It was clear that the water was rising fast.

"The tunnels are flooding! Just like in Moonkitti's nightmares!" Hollypaw was beginning to panic as she raced around trying to find a way out. Fallen Leaves began to freak out as he starts to evaporate. Jaypaw wanted invite to die along with him for some reason. Breezepaw knew he didn't want to die in a watery grave with the cats he does and doesn't like.

"Jaypaw! Do something!" Breezepaw growled. It was clear he was beginning to panic as well. Fallen Leaves was completely gone as Rock soon appeared and in his paws was the stick. Jaypaw was wondering what Rock was doing, was he going to mark them to die? Jaypaw soon saw rock take the stick as he began to carve some scratches into the stick as if he was writing something. The four kits were huddled onto Lionpaw as he was serving as the ground as he was hanging onto the kits.

"Are we going to drown?" Sedgekit squeaked nervously. Hollypaw was slamming around as if she was looking for a way out as Breezepaw's lamp was the first to go out. Soon Rock finished scratching into the stick as he turned it to Jaypaw. It said SWIM IDIOTS on it. Jaypaw soon got an idea.

"We should swim!" Jaypaw called out to them. Rock soon vanished as he took the stick with him.

"Swim? But were trapped!" Breezepaw mewed as fear was taking over him. Soon Heatherpaw spotted something as she swam over to it. It was a lever but for what, will it work. She soon opened the lever as it was slowly being opened but she lacked the strength to open it all the way.

"Hey Jaypaw will this work?" Heatherpaw asked him. Jaypaw soon waddled through the water as the water was up to his body. Jaypaw soon inspected the lever. Heatherpaw knew there needed to be another lever somewhere. Jaypaw soon called Hollypaw and Lionpaw over.

"Hollypaw, Lionpaw over here!" Jaypaw called. He soon scooted the kits to him as he wanted to protect them. "Hang on tight, I'll get you out of there I promise you." Jaypaw mewed to the kits. Something terrible happened; Jaypaw's oil lamp soon went out as he knew Heatherpaw had the only functioning lamp on her. She was the only source of light as Jaypaw began paddling around. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw had found a similar lever.

"Over here Jaypaw!" Heatherpaw called out to him. Jaypaw inspected the lever as he knew it was their only way out. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw were on the lever as they were waiting on Jaypaw mark.

"Okay on three, we open the levers in the hope that it will lead us to the lake." Jaypaw soon announced his plan; he knew the lake was the only way to get out. Breezepaw wasn't too sure about this but it was worth a try.

"Are we going to drown?" Swallowkit squealed with fear. Jaypaw knew he had to keep the kits calm.

"Hang on to me upon which we will all wash our safely." Jaypaw replied. The kits nodded as they were going to trust him. Jaypaw stood firm as he was paddling on the surface as the water continued to slowly seep through. "On three. One! Two! Three!" Jaypaw announced. Hollypaw and Lionpaw struggled to get the lever open as Heatherpaw and Breezepaw did the same. Jaypaw tried to swim as the kits clung onto him. Soon the was a popping sound as the levers were finally slammed into the open position when the worst thing happened, Heatherpaw's lamp finally went out as it was now pitch black in the room when a rumbling sound was heard, a huge torrent of water came down as it soon swept the 9 cats out through the escape hatch that Lionpaw and Hollypaw opened.

The kits clung on as Jaypaw was being swept along. Breezepaw and Heatherpaw clung to Jaypaw as they tried to keep their heads above the water. Lionpaw was trying his best not to wail but Hollypaw was having fun as she swept along the drainage. Soon the cats soon resurfaced as they realized it was still raining but they were in the lake, they had made it out. The kits popped their heads out as they were freezing and unable to move. Breezepaw soon resurfaced as his eyes had opened. He began to swim along as they had the lamps around their necks.

"We made it out!" Breezepaw yowled with excitement, He soon paddle with Jaypaw to the shore as Jaypaw puts the kits down as Breezepaw soon rested his head on Jaypaw. "I knew I could trust you!" He puts one of his front legs over Jaypaw as he knew the plan worked, even though their lamps were dead but they were grateful to survive and so did the kits as they were cold but they knew they were lucky to have made it. Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw soon came to shore.

"I never knew it would have worked." Heatherpaw mewed as she was surprised. Lionpaw came forth as he was excited.

"You did it!" Lionpaw yowled as they all began their way back to camp. They knew the Windclan cats would be happy when they knew the kits would be returned.

"Jaypaw stumbled into camp as he was exhausted but triumphant. Onestar and Firestar looked at them as they were worried that they went missing but glad to see them have returned.

"Where were you, first the kits went missing then the apprentices did you sneak off or something?" Onestar asked wondering where the apprentices went off to. Jaypaw was too exhausted to move but with what strength he had, he spoke.

"We went into the tunnels to find the kits." Jaypaw weakly replied. He soon scooted the kits off of him as Gorsetail rushed over to him.

"The kits are safe but cold, you seem cold too. We'll get Barkface to treat you all. The apprentice's action didn't go unheard of." Gorsetail mewed with excitement; the cats soon began escorting off to the medicine cat's den to be treated.

The apprentices and kits were wrapped around in moss blankets as it was keeping them warm. Barkface was changing and drying these blankets on a regular basis as he wanted to get their heat up. He had also started a fire in his den to boil some water and to dry out the moss blankets without burning them. Onestar padded over to them.

"I never thought that the oil lamps would have worked in a situation like this, I think we should explore more of the dark areas. However we need to restock these with more clear oil to make them useful again. I wonder if Stella has some." Onestar mewed as he inspected the lamps. He knew they were useful in a situation like this as they were easy to maintain but getting some of the supplies was a hassle. He soon turned to Jaypaw. "Where did you find the kits?" Jaypaw soon responded.

"We found them in the tunnels, there were also stoats living down there but we don't know that much about them as they were clearly digging through the tunnels." Jaypaw soon gave his answer on where they found the kits. Onestar smiled as he soon turned to Jaypaw.

"You did a good job making sure they got out safely. You and the other apprentices deserve a little reward for your bravery." Onestar told them. He soon poured them a vanilla mix into some small stone flasks as they began to lap it up as it tasted good but it was hot. The kits were given some of it too as the cats found it good. Breezepaw lifted his head as he turned to Onestar.

"Thank you." He mewed. Onestar turned away as Barkface continued to work on the nine cats as they soon drifted to sleep.

The 9 cats condition improved as the storm left. Lionpaw was preparing to go when Heatherpaw came to him.

"Lionpaw before you go, I would want to head out with you for a walk." Heatherpaw mewed wanting his attention. Lionpaw got up as he followed Heatherpaw. They soon walked out in the clear morning sky as they began to speak, the blades of grass were covered with water. Heatherpaw soon spoke.

"I would like to say, I'm sorry if I flipped out on you." Heatherpaw began. Lionpaw looked at her as if she was going to say something. She continued. "I didn't know it was the last night and I felt like I could have handled myself better, I was happy that we pulled ourselves together to rescue those kits." Lionpaw soon looked at her as he spoke.

"I would have done the same thing for any other cat." Lionpaw insisted. He soon turned as he spoke to her. "We really appreciate the fact that Jaypaw helped us out there. If we go to Starclan or Cat hell in the end, I hope we go together." Lionpaw soon walked up to the hole where he first entered with Heatherpaw. "I guess this means goodbye." Heatherpaw didn't want to break down in tears but she knew goodbye wasn't forever. She soon rested her head on Lionpaw's cheek.

"I'll miss you for sure." Heatherpaw responded as she soon licked Lionpaw's cheek. Lionpaw blushed a bit seeing Heatherpaw turn as he left. He soon scratched around the hole telling his Roleplay Hole goodbye. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost soon came out to celebrate.

"You did it; you have no friends, now you can focus on what matters most." Tigerstar began. Lionpaw looked at him as this ending seemed less sweet and more bitter like biting into a citrus fruit.

"Now I can focus on what matters most and that is being a good warrior for my clan." Lionpaw responded. Tigerstar soon turned as he smiled to Lionpaw as he knew he had goals in life. He knows how to speak properly but now he needed to focus on what mattered more.

"That's the spirit Lionpaw; I'll see you and Heatherpaw more often." Tigerstar smiled as he and Hawkfrost vanished. Lionpaw knew that the only direction in life that he was going was forward.

**[A/N]: Given you a long chapter to feast your eyes on and I'm waiting on more reviews to see where this story is going. I am glad to say that we're going forward as Dark River has ended and Outcast will begin, two down one to go. I'll see you in the next chapter where we begin Outcast and let's hope we can get as many views as possible going forth. See you in the next chapter. Cheers.**


	18. 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Up in the mountains, the Tribe of Rushing Water are getting bullied by three or four rude teenagers. They knew they can do nothing about it as they were wondering about what they could do. Stormfur and Brook had a plan but the tribe cats weren't speaking but sending it through code. They didn't want the rude teenagers to find out about this.

In modern times, Jaypaw and Leafpool were looking for herbs, specifically Mallow Leaves. Jaypaw was thinking about Mallow Leaves when he was suddenly thinking of the stick again. He knew the stick had the voice of ghost cats and he wanted to figure out what was up. Dustpelt and Hazelpaw were out doing an assessment as they were preparing her to be a full warrior. Jaypaw soon bumped into her as she was just finishing.

"Oh Jaypaw, how are you doing?" Hazelpaw asked wondering how Jaypaw was holding up. Jaypaw turned to her as he wanted to speak.

"I'm holding up well, it took a while for us to get over being cold and wet." Jaypaw responded. It was clear that he was right. The rain had been coming on and off for the past couple of days as it was clear it was going to rain again.

"That's great and I'm excited to being a full warrior. I wonder what Firestar will call me." Hazelpaw mewed excitedly. Jaypaw was wondering what kind of name Firestar will give them. Jaypaw thought it was exciting but he wanted more.

"Any other news? Jaypaw asked wondering if she had anything else to present. Hazelpaw thought about it before it snapped into her mind. She began excited to announce it.

"Oh yeah, Daisy just had some new kits. Their new names are Toadkit and Rosekit." Hazelpaw told Jaypaw as they started to walk back to camp. Jaypaw was happy that there were new kits in the camp but to his surprise, someone didn't bother to visit.

"When will Spiderleg visit his kits?" Jaypaw asked her. Hazelpaw shrugged as she had no idea when he will pay them a visit. Berrypaw was sneaking up on a thrush unaware to the apprentices that he pounced and missed the thrush. He turned back annoyed but the apprentices continued walking with their mentors. Berrypaw goes back to hunting.

Once the apprentices arrived back at camp, there was much excitement to be heard as Daisy's kits are being overshadowed by three apprentices that are ready to become warriors. Berrypaw was wondering about what his name would be.

"I wonder what my warrior name will be? I am wondering if I would be called something cool like Berrypelt or Berryclaw." Berrypaw mewed wondering what his name would be. Poppypaw doesn't seem to be too attached to him as she wanted to make fun of him.

"What if they call you Berrystumpytail?" Poppypaw asked, all the cats burst out in laughter as Berrypaw was annoyed.

"Who would call each other Berrystumpytail, that's a mouthful and plus it's too long of a name." Berrypaw retaliated. The other apprentices just laughed at him before Firestar decided to call for a clan meeting.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." He began. The apprentices turned their heads wondering what was going on. "Tonight I've decided that three apprentices are ready to become warriors, Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw come forth." Firestar began. The apprentices walked over as they were wondering what was going on but Firestar had a surprise for them. "Now do you promise to uphold the warrior code even if it means costing your own life?" Firestar asked the three cats. Berrypaw was nervous as he knew that he could receive a downright stupid name but he knew he had to pull through.

"I do." Berrypaw responded. Mousepaw was more excited as he responded too.

"I do." Mousepaw almost jumped into the air as Hazelpaw was the last to respond.

"I do as well." Hazelpaw wanted to make her sentence longer.

"Very well, Berrypaw from now on you will be known as Berrynose due to the stump on your tail. Mousepaw you will be known as Mousewhisker due to those long whiskers and Hazelpaw you will be known as Hazeltail since you have such a cute tail. You will vigil over the camp until dawn." All the cats chanted the new names as the three apprentices were finally moving on. Hollypaw was angry that she wasn't chosen even though she was a few moons behind them. Icekit and Foxkit were excited wondering when they will be apprentices next.

Lionpaw went on a patrol with Ashfur tomorrow morning as he wanted to speak to him. Ashfur however was starting to get worried about his apprentice as he thought Lionpaw had the possibility of outpacing him when it came to training, where was he learning these battle moves from and how was he doing this perfectly? He assumed he was practicing a lot. Later, he was up against Poppypaw who he was training with.

"Okay I was wondering if you can take it easy on my apprentice since he is like a butterfly." Thornclaw mewed to Ashfur. Ashfur ignored him as Poppypaw leaped at Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon turned as he kicked Poppypaw in the jaw. Poppypaw collapsed as she felt a stinging sensation in her jaw, she looked down as it was bleeding but none of her teeth were knocked out.

"That hurts." Poppypaw mewed as Thornclaw rushed over to her. He examined her as he soon felt around the apprentice's mouth.

"Thank Starclan her jaw isn't broken, we should take her to Leafpool wondering if we could patch up her wound." Thornclaw responded as he escorted Poppypaw away. Ashfur decided to talk to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, where did you get that strength? You nearly broke Poppypaw's jaw with that kick alone." Ashfur asked his apprentice. Lionpaw soon turned to Ashfur.

"That mentor in Windclan trained me just as hard as you did as he taught me some battle moves. I've been fighting ghost cats to get stronger." Lionpaw explained on how he got this strong. Ashfur turned to Lionpaw as he was impressed yet nervous thinking he might do something worse than break a limb.

"You know you need to watch your strength there, you might kill a warrior with that move." Ashfur warned him to keep his strength at a minimum. Lionpaw knew he had to be more careful when it came to fighting. Even though he was the strongest apprentice out of the bunch, Ashfur knew fighting wasn't the key to winning every battle. "Let's get you to camp, you need to relax." Ashfur soon leads Lionpaw back to camp. He knew that he didn't want to be mean with Lionpaw but he was getting nervous about his strength. Lionpaw was also uneasy since his mentor says nice things to him in the most disinterested way possible. Ashfur turned back to Lionpaw as the entered camp. "Great job Lionpaw." Says Ashfur sharpening his knife. Ashfur soon got up as he left.

Lionpaw soon went to the elders den to straighten it out as Longtail was telling Foxkit and Icekit about Tigerstar. Lionpaw overhears this as he went to Longtail, dropping everything he was doing to listen in. It was too late since Longtail was at the end of the story.

"What makes you say that? I want to hear more about Tigerstar." Lionpaw mewed as her was curious about this. Longtail decided to look at him as he knew that Lionpaw was completely crazy.

"Okay the only evil thing Tigerstar has ever done is when he goes to the bathroom he always leaves the toilet seat up." Longtail mewed to Lionpaw. Lionpaw wasn't unnerved by this as he told Longtail.

"Ahh but he's already dead so he can't leave the seat up now." Lionpaw replied. Suddenly two cats appeared as Lionpaw soon went outside wondering what all the commotion was about. The two cats that appeared were Stormfur and Brook.

"It's nice to see you again." Firestar mewed to them. Graystripe soon looked up as he recognized Stormfur.

"Stormfur my boy!" Graystripe called out as he tackled him down. He was happy to see Stormfur was still alive. Stormfur happily purred seeing his dad for the first time in moons. He soon lead him away as he wanted to talk to him since they have so much to catch up on. Lionpaw soon went to go get some fresh-kill trying to figure out who these strangers were. He decided to go speak to them.

Hollypaw was in the nursery as she was busy taking care of the kits. Daisy's new kits were sleeping while Ferncloud was busy getting Foxkit and Icekit prepared as Firestar had something good he promised to the kits and the nursery's new resident was Millie who was expecting Graystripe's kits. It was clear she hated romance but even more so, she hated babies.

"God these kits are smelly! They'll tear up the camp." Hollypaw hissed frustrated seeing the kits run around happily. Spiderleg hadn't even seen Toadkit and Rosekit at all. Squirrelflight was getting fresh moss in when Hollypaw slammed the moss down as she downright hated taking care of the kits. Squirrelflight looked at her as she followed her out.

"Hollypaw is there something wrong?" Squirrelflight asked Hollypaw. Hollypaw turned to her.

"I hate these kits and I don't want to have kits of my own. I don't want a mate nor do I want kits as they are all garbage!" Hollypaw hissed as it was clear she didn't want any of this. Squirrelflight knew she had to keep Hollypaw calm.

"Why do you think they are garbage?" Squirrelflight asked wondering why she would come up with a thought like this. Hollypaw turned to her as she soon spoke.

"It will hinder my progress to becoming the clan's greatest warrior. I just want to be a warrior and just a warrior." Hollypaw responded. Squirrelflight knew that Hollypaw was just frustrated and venting her anger out on the group. Squirrelflight thought what Hollypaw was saying was completely false as she didn't appreciate on what she was going to do next.

"You'll change your mind, trust me." Squirrelflight mewed to Hollypaw as Hollypaw stormed off, she didn't want to grow up. Soon Firestar noticed all the cats were outside as he thought now was a good time to announce a clan meeting.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar began. All the cats were wondering what kind of news that he had. They knew this was the second meeting they had in a quarter moon so did Firestar have something important to say, the other cats gathered around wondering what he had to say. "Our lovely author Erin Hunter has already forgotten that she intended to give Brightheart an apprentice and will now never remember, so I will be assigning apprentices. Icekit, Foxkit, come forth please. Until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Icepaw and Foxpaw. Your mentors will be Whitewing for Icepaw and Squirrelflight for Foxpaw. Whitewing and Squirrelflight come get your apprentices." Firestar had already decided who their mentors would be as Brightheart was very upset again.

"Hey! I thought I was getting one of those?" Brightheart mewed as she thought Firestar had promised her Foxpaw or Icepaw. Firestar just looked at her.

"What? When?" Firestar asked Brightheart wondering when he said that. Brightheart knew she had to remind her leader for when he said that. She held up a copy of The Sight.

"Like, two books ago. Not even." Brightheart responded as Firestar knew he had to wrap this up so he and Brightheart don't get into an argument.

"Look when it takes for two books or three months to pass you forget things." Firestar responded as he had completely forgotten about that. He soon made a promise to Brightheart. "I'll get you next time." Brightheart hoped that was the case or else Firestar wouldn't give her an apprentice. "Meeting dismissed." He soon leaped off of the high ledge as he went to go talk to Stormfur and Brook as he had some important business to get to.

Meanwhile the Rude Teenagers were posting fake messages in their code as they wanted to get the prices of things in the Tribe inflated out of control as well as staring into their windows of their clan every night. This is what their messages said:

Friends, Romans, Countrymen

19

Ykhf: Vanvdexgnml

Mh: Uhll

Lxxw atl uxxg ietgmxw lnvvxllyneer. Hibgbhg hy vnmx tbgftel atl lbzgbybvtgmer bfikhoxw, lnlibvbhg bl ehp. Kxvhffxgw px fhox mh gxqm iatlx.

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Xvhghfr bgyenxgvx mxlm vhfiexmx. Klxneml: lbzgbybvtgm. Uhma iktblx tgw vkbmbvblf lxxf mh wkbox ikbvxl ldrptkw, ehpxkbgz bl bfihllbuex. Vtg lmbee ux nlxw yhk zkxtm uxgbybm. Kxvhffxgw px xqitgw vbkvex hy bgyenxgvx uxrhgw xvhghfr tlti.

Ykhf: Venulr max Lxte

Mh: Uhll

Px atox t ikhuexf. Lnucxvm ukhdx ykxx hy vhgmkhe tgw mkbxw mh uehp max pablmex. Vhgmkhe atl lbgvx uxxg kx-xlmtueblaxw tgw fxmt chdx itktfxmxk atl uxxg wbtexw utvd mh fbgbfte exoxel. Px lahnew lmbee ux hg-mktvd yhk iatlx makxx, unm B kxvhffgw px fhgbmhk abf vehlxer yhk max mbfx uxbgz.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Tefhlm maxkx. Venulr'l xkkhk atl uxxg vhlmer, unm vhkkxvmxw. Bgyenxgvx lxxfl mh ux ngtyyxvmxw ikhvxxw tl ietggxw. Matm bl tee.

**[A/N]: That is it for now; I am beginning Outcast as it will be the last book in this fanfiction I get to cover. Also I am waiting on those reviews that will make this story interesting since we're bringing the tribe back.**

**Also what do you think the rude teenagers are trying to say? I know it must be a jumbled up group of letters but it's like they are trying to say something. I'll give you some hints to making this sound a little bit easier to read:**

**K=R**

**L=S**

**M=T**

**E=L**

**G=N**

**X=E**

**Leave a review if you know what the answer is and I'll give a shout out in the next chapter on whoever was able to decipher the message. Another thing to point out if I spoil anything is that this might have to do with some conspiracy against the tribe as they are getting out these ciphered messages. Either this chapter will have a bunch of 2's on it or a photo of the Spycrab. That is it for now as this chapter was one of the shorter ones but I feel like I wanted to get this out since the last one was like over 4k words. I'll see you next time with more tribe shenanigans. Cheers.**


	19. 10:45 SoundSmith

It was the next afternoon when the cats were coming back, Berrynose and Birchfall crossed into Shadowclan which angered the Shadowclan cats and they said it was their fault due to the markings being faint Firestar and Blackstar had a long conversation as Blackstar was wondering, why did they settle by the lake. Hollypaw spotted the cats padding along as she looked up, looks like another storm was coming. She knew she had to get to shelter so she decided to head for the plot device that mattered to her the most, the tunnels. She soon entered the tunnels as Jaypaw was taking up refugee; inside he had with him was the stick. He was still looking at what Rock had wrote on it as he reflected on what he did to Windclan when he saved them from being trapped inside the tunnels. Hollypaw soon entered.

"Hey Hollypaw do you think that there were cats that have settled here before?" Jaypaw asked her. Hollypaw wasn't so sure about what he had said but she was curious about this so she decided to listen in on this.

"What do you mean?" Hollypaw asked him wondering what Jaypaw was thinking about by cats settling at the lake before them. Jaypaw was sure about this but there was no such thing as a cat archeologist. Jaypaw and Hollypaw decided to head for home while the Diadectes wallowed in the mud. Back at camp, Brook was discussing customs as she wanted to keep the apprentices entertained.

"Update hype. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the Warriors Youtubers unboxing. Invasion update, HUGE unboxing! EPIC LOOT! Its continuing mission to explore strange new cases, to seek out new particle effects and expensive unusuals. To boldly unbox where 27 other Warriors Youtubers have unboxed before." Brook hyped it up as she got out a key that was meant to unbox these crates. She was hoping for an expensive unusual, the apprentices wanted to see what it was, hopefully it would be shiny and possibly good looking. They had the biggest smiles on their faces but their excitement was dashed as Brook got the same cosmetic again. "And it's another fucking Final Frontiersman. You see this is why we can't have nice things Erin!" Brook hissed as this was the sixth time she got the same cosmetic.

"I'll hold onto it." Poppypaw mewed as Brook tossed to her the Final Fronteirsman to Poppypaw. At least it will look good on her. Hollypaw and Jaypaw soon came back into camp as Lionpaw padded over to them.

"You just missed Brook going on an unboxing spree." Lionpaw mewed to them. Jaypaw and Hollypaw were looking at him as they were wondering if she got anything good. Lionpaw nodded no.

"Nope, 6th Final Frontiersman she just got and she's out of keys to unbox." Lionpaw explained. The apprentices nodded as the Final Frontiersman was a new Misc and it was mercenary grade. Being a new misc means it couldn't be unboxed in an unusual state and being mercenary grade meant you were going to get it all the god damn time. Hollypaw soon thought she was born in the wrong decade, Jaypaw thought he was born in the wrong century.

"Heh at least it's better than nothing." Hollypaw mewed but she really wanted an unusual. Leafpool soon came up to Jaypaw.

"We need to head to the Moonpool tonight so we can talk about what we're doing." Leafpool told Jaypaw as she scooted him away. Jaypaw was curious about what they were going to talk about but he soon spoke:

"Does it mean we get to go to the mountains?" Jaypaw asked as he was wondering what was going on. Leafpool remained inconclusive about this.

"Don't know." Leafpool responded as she guided Jaypaw away, Jaypaw was wondering about what was going on with this but more importantly, the cosmetics.

Barkface, Kestrelpaw, Littlecloud and Willowpaw were there when Leafpool and Jaypaw arrived. Leafpool was curious about why Mothwing wasn't there.

"Hey Willowpaw, where's Mothwing?" Leafpool asked Willowpaw. Willowpaw sat there awkwardly as she soon spoke what was going on with Mothwing.

"Mothwing claims to be sick so she won't be coming." Willowpaw responded. Willowpaw just lied to Leafpool because Mothwing was on a huge unboxing spree and possibly getting tons of Final Frontiersman's. Leafpool nodded as all the cats decided to drink the forbidden sky water. They all soon fell asleep as they went to go have their dreams, Jaypaw was wondering what was going on as Rock appeared in his dreams, the absolute mad man.

"Go to the mountains! Hehehe!" Says Rock. Rock soon vanished as Jaypaw woke up. Was this all Rock had to say? He needed more answers. He decided to invade Leafpool's dream as he needed more. He soon spotted Leafpool talking to Feathertail as she was talking about the mountains.

"What could be so interesting about the mountains?" Leafpool asked Feathertail's ghost. Feathertail looked at her as she soon responded.

"I'm the bridge between Starclan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I need to be there for everyone since the tribe is being attacked by a bunch of rude teenagers, we don't know what they are trying to say to us but it sounds like a bunch of scribbles, we need to figure out what they are trying to say to us." Feathertail explained to Leafpool about what was going on. They knew something had to be done. Leafpool and Jaypaw woke up as the other medicine cats were waking up too. Jaypaw got the message of go to the mountains but he got more about what the rude teenagers were doing, could it be something bigger than he expected. They decided to head back to camp as they wanted to find out more.

That morning, Lionpaw was training with his mentor as they were overlooking Cinderpaw, Honeypaw and Poppypaw learn some advanced battle moves, Berrynose was looking on as he was wondering when he was going. Lionpaw, bored decided to head in to try out the advanced battle move but Berrynose turned around to stop him.

"You're not allowed to go into battle yet, you're not old enough to learn this move." Berrynose hissed as he grabbed Lionpaw by his tail. Lionpaw turned around as he decided to use the advanced battle move on Berrynose. The advanced move was slapping your paws down on the opponents face and then slapping your opponent with you tail. Berrynose was sent flying a couple of tail lengths as Lionpaw had executed that move perfectly. Ashfur ran over as he was angry with Lionpaw.

"These moves take time to master, stop disregarding canon." Ashfur hissed at Lionpaw. Lionpaw turned to Ashfur as he tackled him down with his claws unsheathed. The two cats began fighting each other trying to see who can scratch each other the fasters as Brackenfur came running along as the apprentice and his mentor were fighting.

"Knock it off you two!" Brackenfur shouted as the two cats collapsed with scratches across this muzzles. Ashfur knew he had to say something to get their attention away from being in trouble.

"Great job Lionpaw." Ashfur mewed sarcastically. Brackenfur got up and walked away. Hollypaw was watching the whole thing as she turned to Brambleclaw wondering what was going on.

"Is Ashfur losing it?" Hollypaw asked him worried as Ashfur had already beaten up his apprentice. Brambleclaw turned as he was laughing.

"Ha no, Ashfur has done nothing wrong in his life especially with his blonde hair of his." Brambleclaw responded. Hollypaw wasn't too concerned about this.

"Then how do you explain this?" Hollypaw asked pulling out a receipt for the conditioner that Ashfur had just bought. He should have been spending every last cent that he had on keys to try to unbox as many unusuals as possible but it was clear he was using his money wisely. Hollypaw soon went back to camp as she knew she had a couple of keys on her to unbox a couple of their crates.

Hollypaw soon got the first crate as she puts her key in it, the crate soon came apart as she was wondering what was inside. Soon she found out what it was, a villain's veil, she nodded as she puts it over her muzzle as it looked comfy on her. She decided to take her other key and open up the second crate as it turned out it was an Unusual Burning Yellow Master's belt with the unusual effect being it was on fire. Hollypaw decided to touch the fire and to her surprise, it didn't burn her. Possibly it was part of the effect as she decided to put it on, she felt confident that she had two good but also edgy cosmetics on.

Sandstorm was deciding to relax a bit when she spotted Honeypaw off to the distance. She decided to walk up to her as she was wondering what her apprentice was doing as she was staring into space.

"Hey there baby Brackenfur, how's my favorite apprentice?" Sandstorm asked Honeypaw. Honeypaw turned to eye her mentor as she looked like she was obsessed with something.

"I'm in love with Berrynose, he's just so confident." Honeypaw sighed as she was explaining her love for the stubby tailed warrior. She was doing this to hide her secret on who her true crush was, Breezepaw. "I don't know what to do." Berrynose was just sipping an organic juice box as he smiled confidently.

"Berrynose you say? Yeah okay just remember you have patrol later?" Sandstorm mewed as she looked down to Honeypaw. Honeypaw nodded as Sandstorm decided to take off as she wanted to go find another cat. She soon spotted Lionpaw just lying there as she decided to walk to him and speak to him. She looked down as she spoke. "Lionpaw? What are you doing on the ground?" Lionpaw soon spoke.

"I'm watching Berrynose, he's really bothering me. He's just so confident." Lionpaw responded as he was feeling down. Could it be that he had a fight with Ashfur earlier that day or was there something else that was holding him down? "I don't know what to do." Berrynose was sipping the juice box, louder this time.

"Uh well, maybe the first step would be to stop watching him." Sandstorm hissed quietly to Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon spoke as he explained his reasoning on why he should keep watching him.

"Yeah If I do that, I won't be able to know what he's up to." Lionpaw explained to Sandstorm. Sandstorm looked at him funny for a moment before she took off again. She walked along again before she spotted Poppypaw lying in a pile of her own keys, she didn't even make an attempt to unbox any of the crates. Sandstorm looked at her funny.

"Poppypaw." Sandstorm muttered to her. Poppypaw raised her head as she wanted to speak.

"Sandstorm I know it sounds crazy but I'm obsessed with Berrynose." Poppypaw spoke. Sandstorm looked at her as if she was crazy. She looked down at her as she was possessed too.

"Seriously?" Sandstorm asked Poppypaw. She soon heard a faint word as if they were calling for Berrynose.

"Berrynose." Foxpaw soon sighed as he spoke again. "Berrynose." Icepaw soon spoke out too as if she was going on a lonely streak as the young warrior wouldn't notice them.

"I'm starting to think that he's never gonna notice us Foxpaw." Icepaw mewed as they were laying around. Sandstorm knew that she needed to speak to Firestar about this.

She soon approached Firestar as she wanted to speak to him front and center as Firestar was busy with grooming himself. Firestar looked up at Sandstorm who spoke first.

"Okay Firestar, after careful consideration, I think we should rethink letting those barn cats live here." Sandstorm voiced her decision about letting the barn cats living on their camp. Firestar soon looked at her as he sucked his tongue back into his mouth.

"Sandstorm they lived here for a year and a half now." Firestar responded. Frustrated, Sandstorm walked away as she was frustrated maybe she would take some of Poppypaw's keys and unbox the crates for her to see what kind of unusuals she had.

Jaypaw was busy unboxing some of the crates as he was frustrated like Brook on getting many Final Frontiersman cosmetics as he knew he could sell for 1 refined. Hollypaw just got a crate and another key as she was unboxing her crate wondering if she would find something that would top the Yellow Master's Belt she had unboxed before. Poppypaw decided to choose a random crate as she unboxed it with one of her keys wondering what kind of goodies she would get and she gets a pair of ear buds, she puts the buds in her ears as she began listening to some relaxing music. She soon smiled as she thought, maybe these crates weren't so bad after all.

Meanwhile the Rude Teenagers were bringing in their coded texts to their boss as they were discussing on how inflating the clan's prices would be for them.

Friends, Romans, Countrymen

18

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Hnk xvhghfr hg mahlx ixldr vetg vtml atl uxxg uxgbybmbgz bg hnk ytohk, vktmxl tgw dxrl matm px'ox uxxg lxeebgz mh mahlx vtml bl zbobgz nl xghkfhnl ikhybm tgw B vtg lxx paxkx mabl bl zhbgz. Px lahnew vhgmbgnx mh ikhvxxw tl ietggxw.

Ykhf: Abeeubeer Lixxw-unfi

Mh: Uhll

Wktbgtzx hy max fhgxr bg maxbk Lmxtf pteexml mh sxkh bl zhbgz tvvhkwbgz mh ietggxw pbma maxbk ztfx Mxtf Yhkmkxll 2. Dxrl tgw vktmxl tkx uxbgz wblmkbunmxw mh maxf hg t wtber utlbl tgw maxkx lxxfl mh ux ghmabgz pkhgz pbma uxbgz zxgxkhnl pbma max xgxfr. B phgwxk patm lnkikblxl pbee ux ptbmbgz yhk maxf bglbwx hy maxlx vktmxl?

Ykhf: Venulr max Lxte

Mh: Uhll

Px atox t ikhuexf. Lnucxvm Gh. 2 ukhdx ykxx ykhf fbgw vhgmkhe tgw uxztg zebmvabgz paxg ihlmbgz max gnfuxk 2. Ax'l uxxg ihlmbgz matm px'kx itkm hy max zehuteblml fbgw vhgmkhe vhglibktvr tl B atox fr lnlibvbhg hg abf. Ax lahnmxw matm ax atw max kbzam mh uxtk lahoxel tgw phnew patvd nl hoxk max axtw pbma ltbw lahoxe. Lnucxvm atl uxxg ukhnzam utvd mh ghkfte tl px wbtexw max chdx itktfmxkl mh fbgbfte exoxel. Telh Yehpmhgtbk atl ukhdxg max vhwx ykhf max etlm vatimxk tgw fnlm dghp patm px tkx ltrbgz, px lahnew lpbmva mh t gxp vhwx.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Venulr'l xkkhk atl uxxg vhkkxvmxw rxm iatlx 3 pbee ux vtkkrxw hnm tm t fnva lehpxk itvx uxvtnlx hy bm. Lnucxvml tkx uxbgz kxihkmxw mh ukxtdbgz ykxx hy max fbgw vhgmkhe paxgxoxk vxkmtbgl mkbzzxk bm. Px gxxw mh dxxi ptmva hoxk LhngwLfbma mh ftdx lnkx ax whxlg'm ptkg tuhnm hnk lxvkxml mh max inuebv. Matm bl tee.

**[A/N]: So the cats are getting cosmetics as they are unaware about the Final Frontiersman and the animal cosmetics that are sending them. Also in the next chapter is when they start to prepare their journey to the mountains. Hollypaw would** **have some edgy cosmetics equipped and selfishly use the Jarate.**

**Also thanks to the user Flowtonair who was able to decode the first message and now I feel obligated to go to the Mann co. Market and getting him a Spycrab cosmetic and gifting it to him and if he does this to all the codes, I might as well get him an Australium or something.**

**Also I want to begin a new series after this called Warrior Cat Stereotypes which is an exaggeration on a group's opinion on a certain character and it will be exaggerated for the sake of comedy, also there will be exceptions. Now if you excuse me while I go post this I will spam the beginning of the Kazotsky kick.**


	20. Strange Duped Shovels

Hollypaw was on another hunting session with Honeypaw and their mentors as they were finding whatever prey they could sink their teeth in. Hollypaw was excited thinking she could hunt another Diadectes but it turned out the cats were near Windclan border as they began to pick up a strange scent. Sandstorm sniffed around first as she smelled it. What could it have mean?

"I smell something." Sandstorm began. Brackenfur turned his head to her. He was picking up the scent too.

"Could it be prey?" Brackenfur asked. Hollypaw was tensing up as she was getting ready to attack but as it turned out the scent wasn't prey at all but other cats.

"No it's other cats; they don't smell like Windclan at all." Sandstorm replied. Brackenfur soon turned his head to the apprentices as he was ready to bark out the orders.

"Hollypaw, Honeypaw go back to camp as we'll follow you behind." Brackenfur ordered. The apprentices nodded before darting back to camp. Sandstorm and Brackenfur took off after them shortly after as they feared that another clan was attacking. However there was no attack to be held.

The apprentices raced back to camp when they found the scent even stronger here but as it turned out, there was no attack to behold but two cats from the tribe of rushing water coming to visit.

"Firestar, the tribe needs help, we're getting attacked by some rude teenagers and we need a way to get out." Talon begged Firestar. Firestar thought about it as he knew he wanted to help them.

"Yeah we'll get you out of there okay." Firestar mewed to them. He now needed to decide on who he should send to the tribe to deal with the rude teenagers. He soon turned to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight as he knew he wanted to choose them. "Hey you two since you participated on that journey to go find the lake territories I have a special mission for you, would you want to go help the tribe?" Firestar asked them. The cats soon nodded yes as they knew that they will make themselves important.

"We're more than willing to." Squirrelflight responded. Jaypaw despite being blind accidently makes eye contact with Brook and he is shoved into her flashbacks.

Jaypaw was looking at the tribe of Rushing Water as they were discussing on what was going on. Stoneteller was trying to figure out what these cats had in mind as he knew there was something up.

"What should we do about the guys looking into our windows every night Stormfur?" Asked Stoneteller. Stormfur knew that he didn't have much experience with handling situations since he was so reliant on numbers. He soon tried coming up with an answer.

"Uhhhh…. Beat them up?" Stormfur suggested. But before Stoneteller could finalize this, the rude teenagers show up and beat the tribe cats up for them. Stoneteller soon got angry at them as the rude teenagers leave as he turned to Stormfur and Brooke.

"You two are going in the naughty kitty time-out. Now shoo." Stoneteller hissed as nothing was done about this, Stormfur and Brook soon left as they went to go get help. Jaypaw snaps out of her mind as the cats knew they needed to get help.

"The tribe hates it when we have children on our lawn and now we need Stormfur back." Talon announced to the group as he knew that they needed help. Stormfur didn't care about this.

"We don't care." Stormfur replied. Brooke turned to him.

"Well I mean, I care." Brook replied to Stormfur. Firestar knew it was a deal.

"Now the tribe is better that we want something from them and that works for some reason." Talon added. Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Jaypaw came racing to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

"We want to go." They all said in unison. Squirrelflight laughed as she knew taking the three angry children with them. Now it was time to fetch the rest of the surviving new prophecy.

"But they can't come." Sorreltail told them as the apprentices weren't normally allowed to come on important journeys like this. Leafpool turned to her.

"Well I am going to excuse my kits since there was a rule upon which apprentices can travel to the Moonstone." Leafpool told Sorreltail. Sorreltail knew that Leafpool couldn't come along since both her and Jaypaw were medicine cats. Stormfur turned to them.

"I'll fetch Littlefoot and Poolshine to see if they want to come along." Stormfur mewed as he bounded off to Riverclan. Squirrelflight knew she had to go fetch Crowfeather. She decided to take Hollypaw with her. Brambleclaw soon bounded out to Shadowclan taking Lionpaw with him.

Brambleclaw and Lionpaw soon arrived at Shadowclan as Russetfur soon blocked the entrance as she wanted to guard it from any intruders. Brambleclaw and Lionpaw stopped as Russetfur spoke.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Russetfur asked. Brambleclaw gulped as he soon spoke.

"It's me Brambleclaw, I brought Lionpaw with me, we're here to see Tawnypelt." Brambleclaw responded as he meant no harm. Russetfur soon heard the name Tawnypelt as she decided to scoot herself away from the entrance.

"Make it quick." Russetfur mewed as she let the two cats enter the camp. Lionpaw overheard at the gathering, Tawnypelt had kits, and they decided to check the nursery first. Inside the kits were racing around as they were being loud and obnoxious. Brambleclaw saw how much of a mess the nursery was. Tawnypelt was in there as she was trying to relax.

"Tawnypelt, you seem pretty run down, is there anything going on?" Brambleclaw asked her as she was exhausted.

"Yeah, it's the kits, Flamekit is the best behaved, Dawnkit is the most snobbish and always talks back and Tigerkit, he's a whole other story." Tawnypelt responded as she yawned, it was clear she wasn't getting that much rest. Tigerkit soon picked up a feather as he began shaking it around to pieces like a puppy with a squeaky toy in its mouth. Brambleclaw knew he had to get Tawnypelt some peace and quiet so he decided to take her out of the nursery.

"Tawnypelt, can I talk to you alone?" Brambleclaw asked her. Tawnypelt soon got up as she stretched her legs.

"Sure, I can use a break from the kits." Tawnypelt responded. Brambleclaw nodded as he turned his head to Lionpaw as they were heading outside of the nursery.

"Lionpaw, look after Tawnypelt's kits, I need to speak to her." Brambleclaw ordered Lionpaw to keep the kits distracted. Lionpaw gulped as the kits soon turned their heads to Lionpaw. They soon charged at the apprentice.

Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were soon outside the nursery as Brambleclaw spoke first, he wanted to present Tawnypelt with an idea on whom they could easily get away from the kits for a bit.

"We need cats for this journey as I came to you since you represented Shadowclan, can you represent us again?" Brambleclaw asked her. Tawnypelt nodded as she knew she had to make some arrangements to make sure some cat could watch over the kits while she did something important.

"I will, I think I need a break from being the mother around here." Tawnypelt responded as she knew she could have another adventure again. Brambleclaw let out a mrrow of laughter as he soon heard screaming coming from the nursery.

"Brambleclaw help!" Lionpaw shouted, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt got up as they poked their heads into the nursery as Lionpaw was under attack by Tawnypelt's kits. Lionpaw didn't know what color they were because it was dark and Lionpaw is stupid. The kits were bouncing on and off of Lionpaw as he was helpless against them. Tawnypelt entered the nursery.

"Kits I say it's time we settle down for the night, you must be sleepy." Tawnypelt mewed to them. The kits however were bummed out about this.

"Aww but mom, we were having so much fun." Tigerkit mewed to her. Tawnypelt knew she had to keep the kits in line.

"You can have fun tomorrow but for now, it's time to sleep." Tawnypelt told the kits as she was being serious about this. The kits bowed their heads as they headed off of Lionpaw. Lionpaw soon got up.

"Thanks Tawnypelt, I thought for sure I was going to lose it." Lionpaw responded as he knew that the kits were going around being a nuisance. Tawnypelt smiled back to him.

"No problem but I think it's time for you to go, I'll surely meet you there." Tawnypelt smiled to them. Brambleclaw nodded as he and Lionpaw left Shadowclan. Tawnypelt was coming.

Squirrelflight and Hollypaw soon went to Windclan to see if Crowfeather was there. All the cats were in the camp as Breezepaw soon saw an intruder thinking it was here to attack so he charged out to try to fight them. He raced up to them but recognized Hollypaw and Squirrelflight as he soon raced back. Seeing he was just as scared deep down. Squirrelflight spoke to Whitetail and Crowfeather.

"How's Breezepaw's training going?" Squirrelflight asked wondering how the apprentice was holding up.

"Not too good Squilf, Breezepaw just seems to be lonely and Nightcloud is only making it worse. Nightcloud for starters organized a patrol to make sure the dogs weren't back against Onestar's permission and next thing you know she starts a fight with a Riverclan patrol and blames Breezepaw on it. Breezepaw isn't holding out very well." Whitetail explained as Onestar padded over.

"I don't know what is causing the apprentice to not do so well, could it be Nightcloud or his own behavior, I mean there are moments where Breezepaw does well, I heard he did fantastically while he was in Thunderclan. I think at the end of the day, he really misses Thunderclan after all." Onestar spoke on what could the cause of it could be. Hollypaw wasn't too thrilled about this.

"Nah he could be stubborn like his father Crowfeather, that's where he gets all his sassy remarks from." Hollypaw responded as she might have the culprit. Squirrelflight pulled Hollypaw to the side as she wanted to talk to her about her rude remark about Breezepaw.

"Hollypaw, you must know that Crowfeather is also your father. Can you please apologize to Crowfeather?" Squirrelflight asked nicely to Hollypaw. Hollypaw turned her head and walked away, could she be like Breezepaw if Breezepaw really was stubborn? Squirrelflight turned to Crowfeather.

"Hollypaw isn't apologizing for the mistake she made but you seem free to come along on this journey." Squirrelflight mewed to Crowfeather. Crowfeather nodded as he knew that there was something against him as Onestar scooted Breezepaw to Crowfeather.

"If you seem to be going on an adventure, take Breezepaw with you, he still has a lot to learn." Onestar mewed. Breezepaw was both curious and horrified about being involved. He was horrified about going into to the mountains since there were big animals that could snap him up but his curiosity was getting the better of him as he was wondering what was beyond there.

"I'll go." Crowfeather responded. Breezepaw nodded as it was a subtle hint that he was going to come along with Crowfeather. Squirrelflight nodded as she and Hollypaw walked away. They were getting the gang back together.

The next day, the cats were busy getting themselves together. Littlefoot, Poolshine and their kits, Fernpaw and Ivypaw were the first to arrive as they knew the journey like this would mean a lot to them as they were more than happy to figure out about this. Ivypaw sensed every cat around her every time they moved a step, even though Ivypaw was blind, she was still able to locate every cat when they moved a muscle. Tawnypelt arrived next as Crowfeather and Breezepaw soon arrived. Breezepaw went to get some tips from Honeypaw as he was nervous about this. Jaypaw was passing out traveling herbs as he gets the thought about putting death berries in Breezepaw's ration but he completely forgets about it after how much the apprentice did with Jaypaw. Crowfeather and Leafpool were catching up on some things before he would leave. Crowfeather was a bit down since Leafpool wasn't going to travel with him but at least he had Littlefoot to talk to. The apprentices were beginning to chat.

"Okay so there are two big beard cosmetics for Sniper and this is one of them. It's got the whole unshaven unkempt look going on. So you'll see this worn with more outdoorsy cosmetics and used even more with the Sydney Sleeper. If you see a Five Month Shadow Sniper, the one thing you're guaranteed to have plenty of is piss, lots of it, all over your body. So, you know, have fun." Ivypaw mewed about what cosmetics she got in her crate. Breezepaw chipped in.

"I just got a Most Dangerous Mane and I think it's really cool. I feel like I want to do one of two sets, Sir Hammerlock or Van Pelt from Jumanji. I mean it's really cool." Breezepaw mewed giving his opinion. Hollypaw was ready to trash him.

"Those sets are trash since I just unboxed the Chronomancer and I want to be a shadow tactical assassin sniper. So I will use it with the hood and bandana a 110 percent of the time, so you got Anger, Dread Riding Hood, Cold Killer Villain's Veil combo, Desert Marauder Double Cross combo, Etc, Etc, Etc, about a 70 percent chance I will name my items shadow or killer in some way, uses the AWPer hand, Machina, Fortified Compound and only body shots, I will have edgy trash talk binds that will usually have slurs in them. You know; that guy." Hollypaw explained on how all snipers should look like them. Fernpaw knew he was speak to her.

"Trash cosmetics, I don't want to be that guy. Me and the Riverclan apprentices would all equip the Huntsman essentials and Archer's groundings." Fernpaw replied as he would like to pitch in. Hollypaw knew what stereotype to call these two cosmetics.

"Arrow spam, just arrows everywhere. Nowhere is safe, no corner, no chokepoint no nothing, they travel in packs and will instantly destroy you with a billion body shots. It's like I can be doing my own thing in the Warriors Forums and then you recreate that one scene from 300." Hollypaw explained on why those two cosmetics exist. Squirrelflight soon padded over to the apprentices as she spoke to them.

"Okay you six, it's time to go, you'll get to talk more while we travel." Squirrelflight mewed to them as the apprentices got up as they began the journey with the tribe cats and those that decided to go. They soon left camp and began heading up stream as they were heading for the mountains. Ivypaw spoke to Hollypaw.

"You're probably salty ever since Moonkitti used that one sound effect for Harespring in the "I spoil Eclipse for everybody" when Harespring went down the Uncle Dane path of making an engineer set." Ivypaw mewed as she responded to Hollypaw. Hollypaw shrugged as they just kept walking.

Meanwhile the rude teenagers were getting their messages across to their boss as they want to find out what to do next.

Friends, Romans, Countrymen

17

Ykhf: Pteer Ihvdxm

Mh: Uhll

Vtml atox mtdxg hyy ykhf maxbk vetgl tgw tkx axtwbgz yhk max fhngmtbgl, ikxitkx wxyxglxl. Lnlibvbhg ykhf vetgl bl ktblbgz lebzamer. B cnlm mtedxw mh Em. Ubmxl tl ax dgxp matm xoxkrhgx ptl mtedbgz tuhnm max vhlfxmbvl ghp, bm'l hger t ftmmxk hy mbfx uxyhkx lnucxvm Gh. 2 zhxl Ngvex Wtgx hg nl.

Ykhf: Dhtet Vhfitvm

Mh: Uhll

Mted hy vhlfxmbvl bl tmmktvabgz max tmmxgmbhg hy zhhw tgw utw tgw bm'l ghm cnlm max tgbfte vhlfxmbvl matm tkx zxmmbgz mtedxw tuhnm. Ahpxoxk B'f zxmmbgz vhfietbgml tuhnm tee max vtml zxmmbgz max Ybgte Ykhgmbxklftg tee max mbfx tgw B lnzzxlm px lpbmva ni max vhlfxmbv lmrexl mh ftdx lnkx px dxxi xoxkrhgx atiir, lnlibvbhg gxxwl mh lmtr ehp.

Ykhf: Inzzrutvd

Mh: Uhll

Ybklm xftbe uxbgz lxgm hnm, B'ox zhmmxg vhfietbgml ykhf Vanvdexgnml matm max xftbe lxkobvxl pxkxg'm phkdbgz tgw B'ox uhhmxw maxf ni. Ghmabgz mh phkkr tuhnm.

Ykhf: Venulr Max Lxte

Mh: Uhll

Lnucxvm Gh. 2 bl bg lmtuex vhgwbmbhg unm ax bl ghp mtedbgz tuhnm Wnixw Lahoxel. Lhfxmabgz matm Lhngwlfbma atw mh zh ngwxk max ktwtk tuhnm. Iatlx 3 gxxwl mh lixxw ni uxyhkx px tkx ybznkxw hnm ur max vetg vtml matm tkx hg maxbk ptr mh max mkbux. Px gxxw mh ftdx ni yhk ehlm mbfx.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Venulr'l ptkgbgz bl lehper uxvhfbgz kxtebmr px zhm t zkhni hy vtml ftdbgz maxbk ptr mh max fhngmtbgl tgw px gxxw mh zxm fhkx fxfuxkl hg wxvd. Inzzrutvd'l phkd bl lixxwbgz Iatlx 3 ikxixktmbhgl ni. Matgdyneer px lahnew ux tuex mh ikxitkx yhk iatlx 3 tm max xgw hy max fhgma. Matm bl tee.

**[A/N]: Still experiencing minor glitches but I guess I will live with it. Also need to start playing Engineer a lot more now since I got the new cosmetics for him, these cosmetics include: The Danger and the Gold Digger upon which I both painted them both An Extraordinary Abundance of Tinge. Decided to not get the third cosmetic in the set as I wanted to use it for a cool pocket cosmetic like Clubsy the Seal for instance.**

**Also if you were to make a loadout for Hollypaw, what primary, secondary and melee as well as three cosmetics would you give her. I gave out some examples when she was speaking about misc cosmetics with the other apprentices. I definitely want to see some creativity with this as I wonder what stereotype to make this character. Don't expect her to be asking for Leafpool's credit card.**

**Also have a wonderful New Year to everyone and I will make this a bit longer than usual so you can celebrate. See you all in the new year 2020 everyone. Cheers**


	21. Pet Cosmetics

The cats were traveling through the mountains as they were all responding like RPG party members halfway through the game. The cats were excited yet nervous as they were wondering about what they were going to do. Crowfeather turned to Breezepaw who really wasn't enjoying the journey all that much.

"Do you know how to catch squirrels in the mountains son?" Crowfeather asked Breezepaw. Breezepaw turned to him.

"No I don't, can you teach me how?" Breezepaw responded as his curiosity was the only thing that was making him go on this journey. Crowfeather nodded as he wanted to make sure they were all happy.

"Sure I can, I think we can begin practice when we get there." Crowfeather replied as they continued to walk along. Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt were following closely behind as they were discussing kits.

"…kits sure are a handful." Squirrlflight concluded as Tawnypelt. Tawnypet purred a bit before speaking.

"Yeah don't bother; at least Blackstar was willing to let me go on a journey like this again, I promised to them I'll be there when they get apprenticed." Tawnypelt responded to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight nodded as they continued traveling along. Crowfeather turned his head to her as she was the opposite of Leafpool, adventurous, feisty, always fired up yet willing to get the job done. Leafpool would be timid and unable to go on an adventure like this without being scared of a squirrel. Talon and Brambleclaw were leading as the apprentices circled around as they were bounding with energy except for Breezepaw.

"Hey Brambleclaw, do the tribe cats have any battle moves?" Talon asked as the cats placed their paws on the rocky surface of the mountain slopes. Brambleclaw turned his head to Talon as he wanted to speak to him.

"Battle moves, I think we have a few, I'll show them to you when we get there but we still have a long way to go." Brambleclaw told Talon but Talon understood, this journey was feeling longer now that the cats didn't have the urge to rush there. Littlefoot was keeping the apprentices in the center as he knew a big bird of prey can snatch up an apprentice and carry him off. Hollypaw continued to travel along as she turned her head to Breezepaw who was down. Fernpaw came to his side to cheer him up. She soon turned her head to Jaypaw who was following along.

"I hate Breezepaw." Hollypaw admitted. Jaypaw didn't care nor did his close friend Ivypaw. They can both sense something was wrong with Hollypaw as Hollypaw bounced along with the group. Lionpaw knew he had the energy to keep going all day and all night. Night turned as she wanted to talk to Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

"You know the clans and the tribe are different." Night began the conversation. Hollypaw looked at her wondering how they were different, they were cats after all so they weren't that much different.

"How?" Hollypaw asked him. Night looked at her with her eyes as he soon spoke to her.

"Minorly." Night responded. Hollypaw wasn't too happy but she was right over the fact that they weren't much different after all.

"Might as well not help you since we're the same after all, we have the same ancestors." Hollypaw soon stopped as she was ready to turn back and walk back to camp. Squirrelflight soon shoved her with her head as she wanted Hollypaw to keep going.

"Hollypaw you know you made a nasty remark to the tribe cats. You'll never understand loyalty." Squirrelflight hissed to her. Hollypaw shrugged upon which she didn't care. She just made Breezepaw seem reasonable. Stormfur soon turned his head to Brook as he spoke to her.

"I hate Hollypaw." Stormfur admitted. Brook just laughed. The cats knew the light was against them as they were judging the sun based on the angle it was rising and setting. The sun was setting to the sun drown as the cats knew that they needed to stop for the night.

"Okay cats, this is as far as we're going to go for today, we'll get to the tribe at sun high tomorrow since we're so close." Brambleclaw told to them, it was time to settle down for the night. The cats panted as they soon found a flat spot to settle down on. Lionpaw was bummed out since he had the energy to keep walking but even Squirrelflight knew that the apprentice was tired.

Littlefoot soon set up a localized fire to stay warm and to deter mountain life away from them since they can use the sticks to fend them off. The apprentices soon went hunting as they brought back some fresh kill to split it up. Jaypaw was setting dry grass on the fire to get it burning. The apprentices soon settled around it as the warriors were chatting.

"So Breezepaw, is there anything you would want to say about anything?" Fernpaw asked him. Breezepaw while a good friend of his still felt like an enemy but since they were together, he knew he needed to speak to him.

"I don't like Windclan a whole lot, Onestar and Firestar swapped us some time before and I think I will miss Thunderclan more than any other clan." Breezepaw replied. Fernpaw felt some sympathy for the apprentice, maybe Breezepaw was just lonely. Fernpaw soon cuddled up to Breezepaw's side.

"Look as long as you, me and Ivypaw are together, you'll have nothing worry about." Fernpaw soon made Breezepaw warm up on the inside as he knew that he had cats that can trust his feelings. Hollypaw however was offended about what Breezepaw said about Windclan.

"So you think Thunderclan is better than Windclan you Mouse brain, the Warrior code says we shouldn't accept any half clan cats like you." Hollypaw hissed. Breezepaw got up from Fernpaw's side as he was ready to defend himself.

"So what? You're half clan too, Crowfeather is our dad, as much as you want to deny it, and it's true." Breezepaw had his ears held high as he wanted to defend himself. He was no half clan scoundrel that Hollypaw called him. The other apprentices soon scooted out of the way as the apprentices tensed around the fire.

"So you dare challenge the Warrior code? I will have your pelt burned with the light of the torch." Hollypaw hissed as she bared her teeth into a snarl. The other apprentices were getting nervous as they knew that a fight could provoke some violence. Hollypaw swished her tail over the fire knocking the sticks down with ease. She soon grabbed the thickest stick out of the bunch that had the brightest flame. She soon held it in her mouth as she continued to approach Breezepaw. "If you so call say one worse thing about Windclan, I'll have your pelt burned off. I don't care what you say, just praise the clan." Breezepaw gulped as he felt like he was being backed into a corner and Hollypaw was there to block off the exit.

"I mean you're in denial, you are a Thunderclan cat from the clan you were raised. You can't declare yourself you're from another clan just because of something the leaders had arranged." Breezepaw tried to reason with her but Hollypaw knew he was trying to threaten her so she swung the stick at Breezepaw. Breezepaw tried to duck and dodge the burning stick as Hollypaw was swinging it around like crazy. Breezepaw knew he had to lash out to defend himself as he knew it wasn't the risk. Hollypaw swung the stick as it strike him in the leg as the fire was now eating away at his fur, wailing in pain, Breezepaw retaliated. Breezepaw soon slapped Hollypaw with his tail as he knew he had to quickly solve the fire situation before he was burned alive. However, help was coming to his aid. Brambleclaw and Crowfeather came running as Brambleclaw slapped Hollypaw knocking the stick out of her mouth as Crowfeather kicked dirt on Breezepaw to put the fire out. Breezepaw was relieved as Crowfeather soon pulled him from the dirt; Breezepaw's back leg was badly burned in a spot as Brambleclaw kicked dirt onto the fire to put it out. He soon spoke sternly to Hollypaw.

"How dare you try to burn an apprentice since he was trying to reason with you, if a cat speaks in a non-threatening manner, you shouldn't go out of your way to burn them, you seriously have issues?" Brambleclaw hissed at Hollypaw since he was fed up with her. Maybe Hollypaw never fully knew the meaning of loyalty. Jaypaw was dabbing Breezepaw's burnt spot with some water soaked moss as Crowfeather held Breezepaw still.

"It hurts!" Breezepaw wailed as he felt the moss on his leg. Crowfeather was there as he licked the apprentice trying to keep him calm.

"Of course it will hurt, but try to remain still." Jaypaw instructed Breezepaw. He soon puts more of the water soaked moss on Breezepaw's leg as he was trying to see what wasn't burned. Breezepaw winced as he felt the moss again. Jaypaw knew herbs were scarce in the area as she knew that they needed to get along in the morning. He turned to Breezepaw. "It's too late in the day to get some herbs to patch up your leg, you will be stuck with that burn until we get to the tribe." Jaypaw told Breezepaw as he was telling him to just put up with it. Breezepaw growled as he knew that a burn like that will hurt him a lot but he soon sighed as he knew that it could have been a whole lot worse. Jaypaw soon settled down with Crowfeather, and Littlefoot's family as they drifted off to sleep. The others growled as they soon settled down to sleep seeing the fact that they were now divided over the fact that Hollypaw tried to burn her half-brother. She soon slept away from the group as she knew the others wouldn't welcome her but at the same time, she knew she wasn't going to apologize to Breezepaw.

The sun was rising the next morning. Brambleclaw soon felt something tickle his whiskers as the others soon got up. Several huge white clouds were above them as they were trying to eat their whiskers thinking it was grass. The other cats got up as they spotted the white clouds as they numbered in the hundreds.

"Woah what are those?" Breezepaw mewed curiously as he slowly got up. His leg was still in pain as Hollypaw burned it. The clouds soon gathered around them trying to eat their whiskers.

"Those are sheep; they look like big white clouds because they have all of that wool." Crowfeather explained to Breezepaw about what those animals were. Breezepaw was trying his best to stand up straight but he had a bad leg. Soon yapping was heard as it was clear there were dogs nearby as they wanted to get the sheep along. Three dogs soon ran along as they soon got the sheep going to a nearby stream. It was clear they were all doing this as there were more dogs, some twolegs and an elderly cat in this group. The dog turned its huge head before slowly walking over to the group.

"Oh hey Brambleclaw, didn't recognize you by your scent and neither Crowfeather." The dog spoke. Crowfeather soon recognize the dogs as it was clear they were back with the huge number of Sheep. It was William. Stella and Edmontonia ran to the cats as they wanted to greet them.

"William, it's been a while, what are you doing here in the mountains?" Brambleclaw asked the dog wondering what he was doing.

"We're participating in a sheep move with some of the other dogs. I know that you would run into us some of the way there?" Stella explained on what was going on, the other dogs soon came up as they sniffed the cats as all the dogs were in range of different sizes and ages as well as different breeds. Edmontonia was happy to be with Lionpaw again as Lionpaw playfully batted his ears.

"I never knew we would run into each other again." Edmontonia happily yapped. Lionpaw was soon on top of the apprentice as he was rolling around in his black fur. Stella soon turned to Brambleclaw as she knew that there was something else to talk to him about. "Also there is a special cat that really wants to see you." Stella soon turned as William was keeping a watch over the twolegs while they were preparing breakfast, the elderly cat soon came over as his muzzle was covered in gray and he had a smile across his muzzle. It was clear that the elderly cat that came to visit was Purdy.

"Brambleclaw, I never though in a million moons I would get to see you again." Purdy walked over to them. The others raced over to Purdy as they were happy to see him again.

"What convinced you to come all the way here?" Tawnypelt asked him what he had in mind. Purdy soon spoke.

"I'm on my way to live with Pip, I never thought I was going to see him again as Midnight brought me the message. Plus I thought I would give that old geezer of a dog a visit." Purdy responded as he had his plans. Everyone was happy to see Purdy, except for Hollypaw who thought the sight of the old tom was too much for her.

"Pip you say? I heard from Pip you tell these stories that would keep us entertained." Brambleclaw mewed as he knew that he paid Pip a visit when they convinced Daisy and the kits to come back.

"Yeah, but this reminds me of that one story when I decided to pay these cats in the gorge a visit for the Leafbare as it was clear that the Twoleg's have moved in and built huge nests as it was flashy lights and many monsters. I knew that place must have been a stopping off point." Purdy began to describe the experience. Breezepaw was keeping his eyes open as he spotted a group of huge Rottweilers coming at the sheep.

"Now's not the time for your stories, we got dogs incoming." Breezepaw shouted as they knew they had company. The dogs that were with the twolegs began barking as they knew that they needed to do everything to protect the sheep seeing these Rottweilers were strays. William and Stella put themselves between the cats as they felt obligated to protecting them. The twolegs soon grabbed their long sticks as they began loading the brass into them. The dogs soon came charging as the herders soon began charging out in a circling formation to try to trap the strays. The Rottweilers not all that smart about it were soon trapped as the dogs closed in from all sides. William and Stella soon went in to help battle against the dogs. Purdy imagined that he was vaporizing the Rottweilers with his eye beams. The twolegs fired the sticks at the Rottweilers as brass shells fell to the ground, the Rottweilers heard the brass being fired as they soon scattered as they knew the noise was deadly. The dogs were panting as their plan of trapping them worked. More importantly no dog was injured.

"Nice move you pulled off there." Crowfeather mewed as he was astonished. "How did you do that?" William walked to Crowfeather as he spoke.

"It's called the trap, how you do it is that you take about 10 cats or dogs, leave 2 at the center and send 4 out to the left and right then you move in on the enemy trapping them in a circle, the more you have the more effective it is. But the minimum to this will always be 10." William explained what it was and more importantly, how to do it. Edmontonia turned to William as he was excited.

"Can I come with these cats, they seem interesting enough? Please?" Edmontonia asked his parents that he wanted to be part of their adventures. William knew he had to test him since he had known his parents all his life and knew he needed the challenge.

"Okay since you asked so nicely but make sure you come back to the barn after this adventure is done. Okay?" William instructed the young pup on what to do when the adventure was over. Crowfeather padded to William as he vowed to keep the pup's promise.

"I will watch him over I promise you." Crowfeather swore to him as he knew that the pup had a lot to learn but he knew he didn't want to make the two dogs worried. William smiled to Crowfeather as Breezepaw came limping back, the Twolegs knew he was burned as so they decided to heal him themselves. His leg was wrapped in a material stronger than any cobwebs that were made before them. Purdy, William and Stella looked on as the Twolegs were finished packing as they whistled to get them along.

"Good luck my son, make your dad proud. I'll see you around." William told the young pup. Edmontonia nodded as the dogs and Purdy all bid farewell to the cats as they soon turned and continued to travel with the sheep. They knew they had an ally.

Meanwhile the rude teenagers were typing in more messages to contact their boss in their code. It was clear suspicion was running high.

Friends, Romans, Countryment

16

Ykhf: Lbk Ahhmltehm

Mh: Uhll

Px tkx ikxitkbgz rhnk chnkgxr mh max etdx ltfx mabgz pbma tee hy nl, bm'l vextk matm Inkwr atl zhmmxg t axtw lmtkm hg tee hy mabl tl iatlx 3 bl zxmmbgz ngwxk atgw.

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Max xvhghfr hg ixm vhlfxmbvl bl uxzbggbgz mh ietmxtn tl bm bl vextk matm gh hgx bl unrbgz, B'f iktrbgz matm max ikbvx whxlg'm mtdx t latki ghlx wbox hmaxkpblx max vhlfxmbvl pbee uxvhfx phkmaexll tgw hnk xvhghfr pbee vheetilx

Ykhf: Pteer Ihvdxm

Mh: Uhll

Bm'l vextk max vtml tkx hg max fhox tgw axtwbgz ykhf max etdx mh max mkbux vtml matm px ptgm mh dbvd hnm. Px vtg'm tyyhkw mh zxm maxlx vtml mh ybzam nl hmaxkpblx px pbee ehlx. Px'kx lxgwbgz mabl fxlltzx tl px pbee exm rhn dghp matm px gxxw mh vhgykhgm maxlx vtml.

Ykhf: Vanvdexgnml

Mh: Uhll

Lnlibvbhg bl knggbgz bgvkxwbuer abza, px whg'm dghp patm bl zhbgz hg, lnucxvm hg ixm vhlfxmbvl bl uxvhfbgz bgvkxtlbgzer lhnk tl Em. Ubmxl inml bm, gh hgx bl unrbgz ykhf nl.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Chnkgxr mh max etdx pbee atox mh ptbm lbgvx B tf ibvdbgz ni bgyhkftmbhg matm max xvhghfr hg vhlfxmbvl bl uxvhfbgz lmtzgxgm. By px tkx tuex mh dbvd max mkbux vtml hnm, px vtg atox t lnbmtuex utlx mh vhgmbgnx hnk hixktmbhgl. Iatlx 3 bl bg wtgzxk hy ytbebgz, lh vhgmbgnx mh ikhvxxw tl ietggxw. Matm bl tee.

**[A/N]: First chapter published since the new year as it's just the cats journeying to the mountains to help the tribe out. They will meet the tribe within the next chapter.**

**Also the messages that I've been posting are being posted backwards and notice that I've been using some of the same words from the previous messages so the messages are being typed 7 dials backwards so when you type in the letter A then dial 7 back, it becomes a T. To figure out these messages dial 7 forward where the A becomes an H. Also using Cryptii with the Caesar Cipher to type these messages in is really fun to come up with. So try to solve these messages now that I'm giving more help.**

**Also how am I treating Hollypaw in this story? She snapped against Breezepaw when the apprentices tried to bond over the fire. I'm fine with how I'm writing Hollypaw since some of the events were scrambled about so I'm not disregarding the canon, right? Right?**

**I'll see you in the next chapter as I will give you more plot and maybe let you meet the rude teenagers in the next chapter so pay attention to that and I'll see you around. Cheers.**


	22. Much of Outcast

The cats were soon making headway as they were getting close to the tribe. It was clear that they were getting near when the rude teenagers were standing in their way. Brambleclaw soon halted the advance as the cats were looking on as they were soon nervous.

"What are you doing here?" One of them hissed at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw stood his ground as he was soon wanted to speak to them softly without creating any conflict.

"We are here for the tribe, can you please introduce yourself and we could maybe work things out?" Brambleclaw spoke softly. The others stood behind him as they were ready to pounce if things did in fact go wrong. The rude teenagers stood their ground before introducing themselves.

"I'm Stripes, that's Flick, Flora and Twist, can you take a request and head into the nearby gas station to buy alcohol and Cigarettes for us." Stripes introduced himself before making a demand to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw knew he was going to have to lie in order to squirm his way out of this situation.

"Ehh… sure." Brambleclaw lied to them, the others were soon gone as Brambleclaw soon followed them, the rude teenagers being naïve, completely fell into his trick and Brambleclaw had ran off. He soon caught up with the others as he turned to Crowfeather, they bought it, the fools bought it." Brambleclaw snickered as he completely tricked them. A yowl from Stripes seeing how he made a mistake was soon heard and the cats decide to head to the waterfall. He peeked his head in to see the Tribe cats as none of them were happy to see them, without speaking another word, they decided to let them inside. Stoneteller was in there as the cats were inside as it looked like he was high on unusuals that the rude teenagers gave to him.

"You're all dead, I can't see you lolololololol!" Stoneteller laughed as he was clearly trolling the trade server. Jaypaw decided to go out of the way as he knew he needed someone to try to reason with. He soon found the puddle as he decided to take a sip from it as the tribe ancestors came out to greet them.

"Honestly, who are you cats?" Jaypaw asked them. The tribe ancestors shuffled nervously. "No seriously explain." Jaypaw spoke again being a bit sterner this time, the ghost like cats soon spoke.

"We're the tribe ancestors and however we feel helpless with children on our lawns selling us crap. The tribe used to be really good but then they came along and they've been sucking blood like a tick. We've been trying to get through to them but Stoneteller is just high on unusual cosmetics." The tribe ancestors spoke. Jaypaw knew he had an answer but he needed to get into contact with Rock.

"Also what's Rock's phone number, I need to give him a call, I need to ask him something." Jaypaw spoke to them but the tribe ancestors knew they had other business to attend to so they abandoned Jaypaw.

"Drats!" Jaypaw hissed to himself. It was clear he wasn't going to get into contact with Rock. He soon walked away as the others were trying to chat with the others as they were trying to get them to help them.

"So what are we going to do in order to getting these cats to help you?" One of the tribe cats asked as they were too dependent on their comics and expensive unusuals. Crowfeather knew he had to be strict with them.

"Teach you how to fight?" Crowfeather suggested. The tribe cats looked at them as they knew that he was right if they were going to drive away the rude teenagers.

"Okay sure we'll fight." The tribe cats stuttered as they knew they weren't good at fighting as the clan cats but it was essential to their survival. The cats began their quick tutorial on how to fight as they would spend the next 15 minutes or so teaching them how to fight. Lionpaw was fighting with one of the tribe cats as he soon turned to the camera to tell the viewers of this story something.

"That's how fast I learned it." Lionpaw mewed to the audience. The tribe cat soon tackled them down as they continued to fight. Lionpaw was having fun as he was play fighting a tribe cat and a puppy. The cats soon decided to settle down for the night as they knew they needed the strength to fight them in the morning, Talon decided to show where the apprentices were going to sleep.

"You will be all sleeping in the to-be's den tonight, we have a lot to do tomorrow since we feel confident about taking them on." Talon told the seven of them. The cats and puppy nodded as they knew they would spend some time bonding for tonight.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Edmontonia asked Lionpaw. Lionpaw turned his head to the puppy as he was excited. Even though Lionpaw was very hard to take down doesn't mean he was invincible.

"I certainly am, you make a good fighting partner and I'll be more than happy to fight by your side." Lionpaw mewed to the pup. He soon batted his ears playfully as he yawned before resting his head on the moss. Breezepaw turned to Jaypaw.

"Your brother seems excited; I can't wait to fight with him tomorrow." Breezepaw told Jaypaw. Hollypaw still had a grudge against the Windclan apprentice as she completely despised Breezepaw. Breezepaw yawned before falling asleep. One by one, the apprentices soon fell asleep. Jaypaw knew tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

While in his slumber, Rock appears in his dreams as he wanted to tell him something, Jaypaw was wide awake in his dreams as Rock had something to say to him. Soon Rock makes a vague fart noise and then he vanished. Jaypaw had no idea what it meant so he just continued to sleep. Meanwhile the rude teenagers were speaking to their boss face to face.

"They just ignored our demands." Stripes told them. "Also I'm looking to buy that Strange Duped Shovel from you." The boss looked at Stripes as he knew he didn't want to give him his duped shovel. Flick soon came into the conversation.

"Yeah, where's my Duped Minigun that I want." Flick hissed in protest, the boss responded to them.

"None of you will get what you want until those tribe cats are pushed out, now go get your phones and go watch the strangers through their windows, I'll be heading to the lake." The boss told them. He soon got up and left as he left the rude teenagers all on their own.

The apprentices soon woke up as they were wondering about was the destruction of other cultures was wrong. Lionpaw decided to ask this to Hollypaw.

"Do you think the destruction of another cat's culture is wrong?" Lionpaw asked her. Hollypaw stared at her sibling thinking he was crazy.

"No ever clan needs to be Thunderclan." Hollypaw responded as Stoneteller has decided to call a meeting.

"Cats of the tribe, we have decided that we are going to collectively die." Stoneteller told them as it was clear that he knew the situation was unable to be continuing being operated like this. Stormfur soon protested as he knew this wasn't what they would have agreed with.

"Wait we didn't even agree to this." Stormfur protested. Stoneteller knew he had to do something to keep the teenagers out.

"Okay fine, Stormfur if you seem so confident about this then you take over." Stoneteller soon stormed off as he left Stormfur in charge, Stormfur soon stepped up to the plate as he knew he had a plan.

"Okay cats, if we are going to save the tribe, then I have a plan, we build a tiny fence along the border to make sure we can keep the teenagers out. So Brambleclaw you will do the right side, Crowfeather you do the left side and I will do the center, now we leave." Stormfur soon went off as the others went off to go build the tiny fence along their border. The cats were soon building the tiny fence out of anything they could find, rocks, sticks, bushes, etc. Soon the cats looked at the tiny fence as it was very poor quality. They knew it will have to do so they decided to head back.

"Well mission accomplished I guess." Brambleclaw mewed, Stormfur and Crowfeather nodded as they had finished the fence. Now they needed to wait.

"Now we play the waiting game." Stormfur told them as they decided to head back. They decided to head back as they knew that all they needed to do is see if the rude teenagers were deterred from the fence. The sun was beginning to set as the cats headed back; the apprentices spent another day training the cats on how to fight. Although the teenagers didn't show up but they were going to show up in the darkness, Stormfur made sure to double down on the patrols to make sure the teenagers weren't going to get in. Stormfur knew he was confident yet he was on his back paws in case something went wrong, and something will go wrong, they were going to be attacked in the dead of the night.

Meanwhile, the rude teenagers found the tiny fence as they knew a small fence like that wasn't going to deter them from the tribe, so in their large numbers, decided to hop over the fence as they knew that nothing was going to stop them. The cave guards were keeping a look out when many cats incoming. However a thick fog was rolling in as they knew they were heading all in, they soon spotted the cats as they decided to race back to the cave.

Everyone was fast asleep when the cave guards rushed in to wake them all up.

"Stoneteller, the teenagers, they just hopped over the fence and we need to prepare for an attack." One of the guards shouted, Stoneteller did nothing about this as he stayed asleep. Stormfur ran up to him as he heard them.

"They hopped over the fence?" Stormfur shouted, Brook woke up soon afterward as the cave guard nodded as Stormfur ran to wake up the To-be's and the warriors to prepare for battle. "Everyone wake up! The teenager's they're coming!" Stormfur shouted. The cats soon woke up as they knew a battle was coming. The warriors went along with to set up defenses to defend the main waterfall while the apprentices and To-be's were going to outflank them and trap them.

The tribe cats and the travelers were hiding in nearby bushes the tribe had set up to ambush them while they were off guard as the teenagers brought their boss along with them to serve as a sense of a commander. However the fog was thick and they didn't know where they were heading. They soon arrived as they knew the waterfall cave was in sight. Stripes decided to take the lead as he lead a good number of the said teenagers about 7 of them to the waterfall unaware of the trap.

Stripes raised his tail high as he ordered the charge, Brambleclaw and the others were hanging back as Crowfeather, and the warriors of Riverclan began throwing stones at them. Stripes and his group began to take cover as the stones were bouncing off of them as they felt overwhelmed. Brambleclaw soon sprung the attack with the tribe, the remaining Thunderclan warriors and Tawnypelt. Stripes saw the cats ghost like come from the fog as Tawnypelt tackled Stripes down and bit into his tail, the hissing of cats and the screams of the first group as they were brutally attacked. The boss wasn't pleased with this but more importantly, he couldn't send more cats in.

"Damn fog! I can't see anything! Flick ordered your cats across the bridge to help out Stripes!" The boss hissed, Flick soon gathered another group of 7 cats as they soon made an attempt to reinforce Stripe's group who were getting attacked by Brambleclaw as they were holding out. The cats soon began to cross the bridge as Crowfeather soon stopped tossing the stones at the cats.

"Littlefoot, help me take out the bridge." Crowfeather told his friend. Littlefoot handed Crowfeather extra stones as they began throwing it at the bridge. The stones soon began hitting the bridge. Flick felt the bridge shutter as the stones came down on it, some of the stones bounced on the bridge while others were being targeted at the support beams holding the bridge up. Soon a crack began to show up in the foundation of the bridge as the bridge soon shifted to the right as one of the support beams keeping the bridge up and straight began to crack and fall apart. Flick and the others froze in place as the rocks continued to hammer the bridge. Soon one of the support beams finally gave away as it soon flowed hitting the other support beam to the left of the bridge knocking it out of place. Crowfeather doubled down to try to destroy the other beam as he tossed a large rock at the beam. The beam cracked as it was clear the stress coming from all side as it couldn't bear all the weight at once. The left beam cracked then broke as the bridge collapsed in the middle washing Flick and the others away downstream. The boss heard their screams as he knew they weren't able to cross. The apprentices and the To-be's were looking over the ridge as they were able to catch a glimpse of Flick and the other cats getting washed away with pieces of the bridge.

"Excellent." Breezepaw snickered with a smile on his muzzle. Now it was time for phase two of the plan which was to wipe out the boss and his group on the other side of the bridge. Stripes group was tied up and they were losing. The boss knew they needed to help Stripes and the group out but soon came a whistle like sound, the remaining 15 cats turned as the apprentices knew it was time.

The apprentices and the To-be's came racing down the hill as their paws thundered on the ground as Lionpaw lead the charge. He was riding on Edmontonia's back as they charged into the swarm. Jaypaw was hanging back as he was helping Ivypaw with the back as she could pick up all their movement through the ground. Lionpaw took his paw as he swiped it taking up one of their faces with one swipe. He soon got off as he tackled Twitch down as he bit into her leg, He swung his paws out as the claws sank into her sides swiftly. Breezepaw ran up tackling another one of them down as he soon bit the cat on its scruff. Hollypaw ran in tackling Flora down biting down on her muzzle. The apprentices hissed as they were taking on the full brunt of the fighting. Lionpaw soon took Twitch's cellphone before smashing it on the ground. Edmontonia was racing rings around them as the apprentices were fighting hard. The boss soon leaped at the pup as he missed him. The pup yapped as Lionpaw soon came racing after his friend tackling the huge cat down. The boss threw Lionpaw off as Edmontonia rams him from the side as the cat skidded spotting the cat and dog.

"Cats and dogs don't work together." The boss hissed. Lionpaw soon looked at him.

"Yeah but we do." Edmontonia yapped as he licked his chops. Lionpaw soon mounted the dog on his back as they soon charged back into the fight. Stripes and his group found the situation untenable as they soon began to withdraw from the waterfall.

"Boss!" Stripes called out. The huge tom looked as he was trying to fight Lionpaw and his friend.

"What is it, were you able to hold?" The boss asked Stripes. Stripes and the others were running away as Brambleclaw and his group was giving chase.

"No sir, retreat! Reatreat!" Stripes called out, the boss saw the huge warriors coming in from the waterfall as he knew there was no way he could have taken them all on.

"Everyone fall back!" The boss called out, the remaining 22 cats began falling back as they were wondering where Flick and the others went off to. Brambleclaw soon saw the apprentices as he stopped. Brambleclaw wanted to call this a victory but Stormfur had other ideas in mind.

"After them! We want to chase them away for good!" Stormfur yowled, Lionpaw nodded as he and Edmontonia lead the charge, the others soon joined as they pursued after the cats as it was sure they wanted to chase them away for good.

The boss turned his head for a second to see the thundering steps of many warriors and apprentices chase them through the fog, the cats soon barreled through the fence as they tore holes into it to make an escape, the cats soon melted away into the fog as they stopped at the tiny fence.

"Is everyone okay?" Brambleclaw asked them. The cats were panting from exhaustion but they were triumphant and were able to hold.

"I'm good." Breezepaw told Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw inspected the apprentices and To-be's to see they were mostly fine only suffering a couple of scratches.

"Wow, we never knew the fog would work to our advantage, we were able to hold them off better than expected." Talon told the group. Brambleclaw nodded. Soon the ghost of Feathertail appeared from the fog.

"Feathertail, what are you doing here?" Crowfeather asked her. Feathertail's ghost soon came to them as she spoke.

"I came to say, you did a good job defending the tribe, all of you. I wanted to send the message about the tribe and the rude teenagers but you held your ground no matter what they threw at you, the warriors received the brunt of the fight and the apprentices went over to destroy the flanks. It's best you rest now that the fight is over and I hope they don't show their faces around here again." Feathertail explained, she soon disappeared in the fog as the cats decided to head back to the cave to celebrate their victory.

The sun rose as it was clear that one attack left the group shattered but Stormfur made sure to patch the bridge and the fence up. Crowfeather soon took the apprentices to the statue where Feathertail stood. Littlefoot and Poolshine stood as they all had flowers for her.

"Feathertail, the tribe is blessed for the fog as we were able to snag a decisive victory over the rogues last night. And based on what happened, they won't be coming back around here again. To Starclan." Crowfeather blessed Feathertail for their victory, he soon placed the flower on the statue as Breezepaw came up to it next. Placing his flower next to Crowfeather's. Breezepaw turned to Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather, why is Feathertail so special to you?" Breezepaw asked from curiosity. Crowfeather sat Breezepaw down as he spoke.

"She was one of the cats who came with me when we went to the Sundrown place, Littlefoot and I as well as Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt all came along too. Feathertail gave her life for me, without her, I wouldn't be here, neither would you or Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw. I knew a more appropriate time to tell you this would be now. You now know why I like Leafpool and her kits as well as you." Crowfeather explained to Breezepaw about it. Breezepaw felt more uplifted as he knew maybe there were cats there to support him other than Nightcloud. "You were able to fight well." Crowfeather soon got up as Breezepaw headed over to Lionpaw.

"We all did it." Breezepaw's muzzle turned into a smile. Lionpaw laid his paw on Breezepaw as Jaypaw rested his head on Breezepaw's neck. Fernpaw also came along as he was underneath the apprentice.

"I feel like now would be the time to go home." Hollypaw mewed to them. Jaypaw wasn't too sure about it but he wanted to keep her hopes up.

"Not yet, one more night. We need to make sure they don't show back up." Jaypaw responded to Hollypaw. The apprentices decided now would be a good time to help patch up the tribe.

Night fell as Jaypaw was asleep. Yellowfang came to visit him in his dreams. Jaypaw was in Starclan as Yellowfang spoke to Jaypaw.

"Jaypaw, I have some words to speak to you about." Yellowfang began. Jaypaw listened in on her as he was wondering what this was about.

"What is it and what's it about?" Jaypaw asked her wondering if he had anything in mind. Yellowfang soon turned her head as she spoke.

"You and your siblings as well as a select few from the other clans have been given powers beyond those of the normal cat. For example, you have the ability to go into another cats thoughts to find out what is going on, Lionpaw has the power of strength and durability, Heatherpaw has the powers of being the smartest cat out of all the clans. She even aided Lionpaw in his shortcomings from what I heard, Breezepaw can sense darkness within another cat and lastly Ivypaw of Riverclan can sense movement and pinpoint where the movement is without the need of sight thus the reason why Ivypaw is blind. However with these powers comes at a price." Yellowfang explained. Jaypaw was thrilled about hearing this but at the same time he was worried.

"Is there another prophecy that we are involved in?" Jaypaw asked Yellowfang about what was going on. Yellowfang soon turned to him as her eyes were deep with sorry.

"There is no prophecy that you young grasshopper need to learn about, it's an omen. Though the stars shine the brightest, one star will remain dark with anger, its green eyes blink with jealously and a black she cat will commit the biggest crime known to clans." Yellowfang spoke. Jaypaw didn't know what it was but it was important. Yellowfang soon vanished as Jaypaw's vision went blank.

"A cliffhanger, a six month cliffhanger. Outcast is nothing but filler. There is nothing in this chapter." Jaypaw mewed to the audience as he knew that everything was back to normal but however, things were going to get crazier from there.

Though he ate his Flintstone Vitamins like a good boy, Flick never received his Duped Minigun. This is so sad readers, can we T-pose to pay respects?

Twitch and Flora soon disappeared but resurfaced as the head of a wildly popular server. 24/7 Highertower X100 Randomizer UndertaleRP NSFW 18+.

Despite receiving duped shovels from both the Boss and the Tribe cats, Stripes hungered for more, and was soon banned by the Erins.

Luckily, he knew a back way in…

Flora and Twitch were badly injured in the battle as they soon received a phone call from Stripes. Flora flicked the phone open as she responded.

"Hello." Flora began the call. Stripes soon responded over the phone.

"Yeah Hello, I would like to place a trade order for a duped shovel." Stripes began. The phone call was soon turned to static as it was clear Stripes wasn't allowed back in.

Friends, Romans, Countrymen

?

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Max ikbvx hy Ixm vhlfxmbvl tl pxee tl hmaxk vhlfxmbvl atl mtdxg t ftllbox ghlx wbox tl tee max ngnlntel tkx ghp phkmaexll. Px vtg'm ftdx tgrfhkx ikhybm hyy hy mabl xgwxohk lh px'kx vehlbgz hnk whhkl mh max lahi.

Ykhf: Abeeubeer lixxw-anfi

Mh: Uhll

Fxllbgz pbma max mkbux ptl t anzx fblmtdx, px ehlm vhgmtvm pbma Pteer Ihvdxm, Venulr max Lxte, tgw Vanvdexgnml, Maxbk ytmxl tkx ngdghpg unm max ibvmnkx hy mabl ehhdl uextd. Pbma Em. Ubmxl kxihkmbgz tee max vhlfxmbvl tkx ghp phkmaexll, bm'l vextk px vtg'm lnkobox hg hnk xtkgbgzl tehgx. Px gxxw t ietg.

Ykhf: Lbk Ahhmltehm

Mh: Uhll

Px yhngw Venulr max Lxte unm abl iahgx blg'm phkdbgz bm ptl vextk ax yxee bgmh max kboxk tgw ptlaxw lhfxptr whpg lmkxtf, px'kx lmbee kxmkbxobgz max hmaxkl tl bm phnew ux vextk matm max yblabgz phnew mtdx t ubm.

Ykhf: Inzzrutvd

Mh: Uhll

Px ftwx gxp iahgxl yhk mahlx pahlx iahgx ptl ukhdxg hk lahkmxgxw hnm wnkbgz max utmmex, ahpxoxk pbma hnk ftbg lhnkvx hy bgvhfx zhgx bg max wnlm, bm'l vextk px'kx tee bg mkhnuex.

Ykhf: Dhtet Vhfitvm

Mh: Uhll

Max lbmntmbhg hg Venulr max Lxte, Vanvdexgnml tgw Pteer Ihvdxm bl lxoxkx. Maxr tkx oxkr lbvd tgw px gxxw mh kxehvtmx maxf lh maxr vtg axte, px lahnew lnzzxlm mh atlmxg hnk ietgl yhk iatlx 3 mh ftdx lnkx px vtg mahlx vtml vtg lnkobox, max tutgwhgxw phkdlahi pbee ftdx t zhhw laxemxk yhk max gxqm yxp fhgmal pabex px kxvhoxk tgw vhgmbgnx mh ietg.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

B pbee ltr matm max ynmnkx yhk nl ehhdl uextd yhk ghp, pbma lxoxkte hy hnk vtml whpg, bml vextk matm max lnucxvml phnewg'm ux tuex mh ux vhgmtbgxw yhk oxkr ehgz tgw pbee xlvtix, B ltr px tutgwhg max ietgl tgw fhox mh max etdx tgw fhox mh max etdx tgw wktp ni gxp ietgl maxkx. Ybklm hyy px gxxw mh ftdx lnkx matm maxlx vtml whg'm uxebxox bg mahlx zahlml. Px'ee wxvbwx fhkx ykhf maxkx. Matm bl tee, Lhe.

**[A/N}: Finally the main section of the story is complete and I wanted to Thank FreeEcho and DappledleafTheBootiful for giving out most of the reviews upon which I feel accomplished about, Plus to get 60k words down within a month makes me proud I completed a new record. So thank you one and all.**

**Also a bonus chapter with the answers to the ciphered texts of what the rude Teenagers are saying will be shortly deciphered and be posted as the next chapter. Also who is this mysterious "Boss" that Lionpaw attacked in this chapter? The answer will be in the bonus chapter.**

**Also this chapter is condensed most of Outcast since Outcast as Jaypaw puts it is nothing more than filler. However what Yellowfang says in the Omen would be answered as I will say it again. "Though the stars shine the brightest, one star will remain dark with anger, its green eyes blink with jealously and a black she cat will commit the biggest crime known to clans." If you can figure out who this cat might be, review your answer on who it might be and when I come around to doing the other half of the arc, I'll let you know about it.**

**Also I'm going to be starting on a couple other projects after this since I don't want to get ahead of Moonkitti Since I wrote this in a month. So take a break, let Moonkitti post a couple of I Spoil videos then continue on and the reason for that is if I catch up and get ahead, I will have no humor to base the stories off so I will be taking a break before continuing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, we didn't reach our goal but we got a good amount of views and reviews for it, I just wish I was more popular and got more reviews but people come and go and I respect that. I'll see you in the bonus chapter.**


	23. Bonus Chapter: Encrypted sayings

**[A/N]: This is just the bonus chapter as the only thing it has to do with the story is giving answers to the encrypted messages and what they say. Also returning back to normal so if you're a lover of pet cosmetics, you need to read the answers upon which you weren't sure so here are the deciphered messages for you.**

**Chapter 18:**

**Original:**

Ykhf: Vanvdexgnml

Mh: Uhll

Lxxw atl uxxg ietgmxw lnvvxllyneer. Hibgbhg hy vnmx tbgftel atl lbzgbybvtgmer bfikhoxw, lnlibvbhg bl ehp. Kxvhffxgw px fhox mh gxqm iatlx.

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Xvhghfr bgyenxgvx mxlm vhfiexmx. Klxneml: lbzgbybvtgm. Uhma iktblx tgw vkbmbvblf lxxf mh wkbox ikbvxl ldrptkw, ehpxkbgz bl bfihllbuex. Vtg lmbee ux nlxw yhk zkxtm uxgbybm. Kxvhffxgw px xqitgw vbkvex hy bgyenxgvx uxrhgw xvhghfr tlti.

Ykhf: Venulr max Lxte

Mh: Uhll

Px atox t ikhuexf. Lnucxvm ukhdx ykxx hy vhgmkhe tgw mkbxw mh uehp max pablmex. Vhgmkhe atl lbgvx uxxg kx-xlmtueblaxw tgw fxmt chdx itktfxmxk atl uxxg wbtexw utvd mh fbgbfte exoxel. Px lahnew lmbee ux hg-mktvd yhk iatlx makxx, unm B kxvhffgw px fhgbmhk abf vehlxer yhk max mbfx uxbgz.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Tefhlm maxkx. Venulr'l xkkhk atl uxxg vhlmer, unm vhkkxvmxw. Bgyenxgvx lxxfl mh ux ngtyyxvmxw ikhvxxw tl ietggxw. Matm bl tee.

**Deciphered:**

From: Chucklenuts

To: Boss

Seed has been planted successfully. Opinion of cute animals has significantly improved, suspicion is low. Recommend we move to next phase.

From: Lt. Bites

To: Boss

Economy influence test complete. Results: significant. Both praise and criticism seem to drive prices skyward, lowering is impossible. Can still be used for great benefit. Recommend we expand circle of influence beyond economy asap.

From: Clubsy the Seal

To: Boss

We have a problem. Subject broke free of control and tried to blow the whistle. Control has since been re-established and meta joke parameter has been dialed back to minimal levels. We should still be on-track for phase three, but I recommend we monitor him closely for the time being.

From: Boss

To: Everyone

Almost there. Clubsy's error has been costly, but corrected. Influence seems to be unaffected proceed as planned. That is all.

**Chapter 19:**

**Original:**

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Hnk xvhghfr hg mahlx ixldr vetg vtml atl uxxg uxgbybmbgz bg hnk ytohk, vktmxl tgw dxrl matm px'ox uxxg lxeebgz mh mahlx vtml bl zbobgz nl xghkfhnl ikhybm tgw B vtg lxx paxkx mabl bl zhbgz. Px lahnew vhgmbgnx mh ikhvxxw tl ietggxw.

Ykhf: Abeeubeer Lixxw-unfi

Mh: Uhll

Wktbgtzx hy max fhgxr bg maxbk Lmxtf pteexml mh sxkh bl zhbgz tvvhkwbgz mh ietggxw pbma maxbk ztfx Mxtf Yhkmkxll 2. Dxrl tgw vktmxl tkx uxbgz wblmkbunmxw mh maxf hg t wtber utlbl tgw maxkx lxxfl mh ux ghmabgz pkhgz pbma uxbgz zxgxkhnl pbma max xgxfr. B phgwxk patm lnkikblxl pbee ux ptbmbgz yhk maxf bglbwx hy maxlx vktmxl?

Ykhf: Venulr max Lxte

Mh: Uhll

Px atox t ikhuexf. Lnucxvm Gh. 2 ukhdx ykxx ykhf fbgw vhgmkhe tgw uxztg zebmvabgz paxg ihlmbgz max gnfuxk 2. Ax'l uxxg ihlmbgz matm px'kx itkm hy max zehuteblml fbgw vhgmkhe vhglibktvr tl B atox fr lnlibvbhg hg abf. Ax lahnmxw matm ax atw max kbzam mh uxtk lahoxel tgw phnew patvd nl hoxk max axtw pbma ltbw lahoxe. Lnucxvm atl uxxg ukhnzam utvd mh ghkfte tl px wbtexw max chdx itktfmxkl mh fbgbfte exoxel. Telh Yehpmhgtbk atl ukhdxg max vhwx ykhf max etlm vatimxk tgw fnlm dghp patm px tkx ltrbgz, px lahnew lpbmva mh t gxp vhwx.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Venulr'l xkkhk atl uxxg vhkkxvmxw rxm iatlx 3 pbee ux vtkkrxw hnm tm t fnva lehpxk itvx uxvtnlx hy bm. Lnucxvml tkx uxbgz kxihkmxw mh ukxtdbgz ykxx hy max fbgw vhgmkhe paxgxoxk vxkmtbgl mkbzzxk bm. Px gxxw mh dxxi ptmva hoxk LhngwLfbma mh ftdx lnkx ax whxlg'm ptkg tuhnm hnk lxvkxml mh max inuebv. Matm bl tee.

**Deciphered:**

From: Lt. Bites

To: Boss

Our economy on those pesky clan cats has been benefiting in our favor, crates and keys that we've been selling to those cats is giving us enormous profit and I can see where this is going. We should continue to proceed as planned.

From: Hillbilly Speed-bump

To: Boss

Drainage of the money in their Steam wallets to zero is going according to planned with their game Team Fortress 2. Keys and crates are being distributed to them on a daily basis and there seems to be nothing wrong with being generous with the enemy. I wonder what surprises will be waiting for them inside of these crates?

From: Clubsy the Seal

To: Boss

We have a problem. Subject No. 2 broke free from mind control and began glitching when posting the number 2. He's been posting that we're part of the globalists mind control conspiracy as I have my suspicion on him. He shouted that he had the right to bear shovels and would whack us over the head with said shovel. Subject has been brought back to normal as we dialed the joke parameters to minimal levels. Also Flowtonair has broken the code from the last chapter and must know what we are saying; we should switch to a new code.

From: Boss

To: Everyone

Clubsy's error has been corrected yet phase 3 will be carried out at a much slower pace because of it. Subjects are being reported to breaking free of the mind control whenever certain things trigger it. We need to keep watch over SoundSmith to make sure he doesn't warn about our secrets to the public. That is all.

**Chapter 20:**

**Original:**

Ykhf: Pteer Ihvdxm

Mh: Uhll

Vtml atox mtdxg hyy ykhf maxbk vetgl tgw tkx axtwbgz yhk max fhngmtbgl, ikxitkx wxyxglxl. Lnlibvbhg ykhf vetgl bl ktblbgz lebzamer. B cnlm mtedxw mh Em. Ubmxl tl ax dgxp matm xoxkrhgx ptl mtedbgz tuhnm max vhlfxmbvl ghp, bm'l hger t ftmmxk hy mbfx uxyhkx lnucxvm Gh. 2 zhxl Ngvex Wtgx hg nl.

Ykhf: Dhtet Vhfitvm

Mh: Uhll

Mted hy vhlfxmbvl bl tmmktvabgz max tmmxgmbhg hy zhhw tgw utw tgw bm'l ghm cnlm max tgbfte vhlfxmbvl matm tkx zxmmbgz mtedxw tuhnm. Ahpxoxk B'f zxmmbgz vhfietbgml tuhnm tee max vtml zxmmbgz max Ybgte Ykhgmbxklftg tee max mbfx tgw B lnzzxlm px lpbmva ni max vhlfxmbv lmrexl mh ftdx lnkx px dxxi xoxkrhgx atiir, lnlibvbhg gxxwl mh lmtr ehp.

Ykhf: Inzzrutvd

Mh: Uhll

Ybklm xftbe uxbgz lxgm hnm, B'ox zhmmxg vhfietbgml ykhf Vanvdexgnml matm max xftbe lxkobvxl pxkxg'm phkdbgz tgw B'ox uhhmxw maxf ni. Ghmabgz mh phkkr tuhnm.

Ykhf: Venulr Max Lxte

Mh: Uhll

Lnucxvm Gh. 2 bl bg lmtuex vhgwbmbhg unm ax bl ghp mtedbgz tuhnm Wnixw Lahoxel. Lhfxmabgz matm Lhngwlfbma atw mh zh ngwxk max ktwtk tuhnm. Iatlx 3 gxxwl mh lixxw ni uxyhkx px tkx ybznkxw hnm ur max vetg vtml matm tkx hg maxbk ptr mh max mkbux. Px gxxw mh ftdx ni yhk ehlm mbfx.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Venulr'l ptkgbgz bl lehper uxvhfbgz kxtebmr px zhm t zkhni hy vtml ftdbgz maxbk ptr mh max fhngmtbgl tgw px gxxw mh zxm fhkx fxfuxkl hg wxvd. Inzzrutvd'l phkd bl lixxwbgz Iatlx 3 ikxixktmbhgl ni. Matgdyneer px lahnew ux tuex mh ikxitkx yhk iatlx 3 tm max xgw hy max fhgma. Matm bl tee.

**Deciphered:**

From: Wally Pocket

To: Boss

Cats have taken off from their clans and are heading for the mountains, prepare defenses. Suspicion from clans is raising slightly. I just talked to Lt. Bites as he knew that everyone was talking about the cosmetics now, it's only a matter of time before subject No. 2 goes Uncle Dane on us.

From: Koala Compact

To: Boss

Talk of cosmetics is attracting the attention of good and bad and it's not just the animal cosmetics that are getting talked about. However I'm getting complaints about all the cats getting the Final Frontiersman all the time and I suggest we switch up the cosmetic styles to make sure we keep everyone happy, suspicion needs to stay low.

From: Puggyback

To: Boss

First email being sent out, I've gotten complaints from Chucklenuts that the email services weren't working and I've booted them up. Nothing to worry about.

From: Clubsy the Seal

To: Boss

Subject No. 2 is in stable condition but he is now talking about Duped Shovels. Something that Soundsmith had to go under the radar about. Phase 3 needs to speed up before we are figured out by the clan cats that are on their way to the tribe. We need to make up for lost time.

From: Boss

To: Everyone

Clubsy's warning is slowly becoming reality we got a group of cats making their way to the mountains and we need to get more members on deck. Puggyback's work is speeding Phase 3 preperations up. Thankfully we should be able to prepare for phase 3 at the end of the month. That is all.

**Chapter 21:**

**Original:**

Ykhf: Lbk Ahhmltehm

Mh: Uhll

Px tkx ikxitkbgz rhnk chnkgxr mh max etdx ltfx mabgz pbma tee hy nl, bm'l vextk matm Inkwr atl zhmmxg t axtw lmtkm hg tee hy mabl tl iatlx 3 bl zxmmbgz ngwxk atgw.

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Max xvhghfr hg ixm vhlfxmbvl bl uxzbggbgz mh ietmxtn tl bm bl vextk matm gh hgx bl unrbgz, B'f iktrbgz matm max ikbvx whxlg'm mtdx t latki ghlx wbox hmaxkpblx max vhlfxmbvl pbee uxvhfx phkmaexll tgw hnk xvhghfr pbee vheetilx

Ykhf: Pteer Ihvdxm

Mh: Uhll

Bm'l vextk max vtml tkx hg max fhox tgw axtwbgz ykhf max etdx mh max mkbux vtml matm px ptgm mh dbvd hnm. Px vtg'm tyyhkw mh zxm maxlx vtml mh ybzam nl hmaxkpblx px pbee ehlx. Px'kx lxgwbgz mabl fxlltzx tl px pbee exm rhn dghp matm px gxxw mh vhgykhgm maxlx vtml.

Ykhf: Vanvdexgnml

Mh: Uhll

Lnlibvbhg bl knggbgz bgvkxwbuer abza, px whg'm dghp patm bl zhbgz hg, lnucxvm hg ixm vhlfxmbvl bl uxvhfbgz bgvkxtlbgzer lhnk tl Em. Ubmxl inml bm, gh hgx bl unrbgz ykhf nl.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

Chnkgxr mh max etdx pbee atox mh ptbm lbgvx B tf ibvdbgz ni bgyhkftmbhg matm max xvhghfr hg vhlfxmbvl bl uxvhfbgz lmtzgxgm. By px tkx tuex mh dbvd max mkbux vtml hnm, px vtg atox t lnbmtuex utlx mh vhgmbgnx hnk hixktmbhgl. Iatlx 3 bl bg wtgzxk hy ytbebgz, lh vhgmbgnx mh ikhvxxw tl ietggxw. Matm bl tee.

**Deciphered:**

From: Sir Hootsalot

To: Boss

We are preparing your journey to the lake same thing with all of us, it's clear that Purdy has gotten a head start on all of this as phase 3 is getting under hand.

From: Lt. Bites

To: Boss

The economy on pet cosmetics is beginning to plateau as it is clear that no one is buying, I'm praying that the price doesn't take a sharp nose dive otherwise the cosmetics will become worthless and our economy will collapse.

From: Wally Pocket

To: Boss

It's clear the cats are on the move and heading from the lake to the tribe cats that we want to kick out. We can't afford to get these cats to fight us otherwise we will lose. We're sending this message as we will let you know that we need to confront these cats.

From: Chucklenuts

To: Boss

Suspicion is running incredibly high, we don't know what is going on, subject on pet cosmetics is becoming increasingly sour as Lt. Bites puts it, no one is buying from us.

From: Boss

To: Everyone

Journey to the lake will have to wait since I am picking up information that the economy on cosmetics is becoming stagnant. If we are able to kick the tribe cats out, we can have a suitable base to continue our operations. Phase 3 is in danger of failing, so continue to proceed as planned. That is all.

**Chapter 22:**

**Original:**

Ykhf: Em. Ubmxl

Mh: Uhll

Max ikbvx hy Ixm vhlfxmbvl tl pxee tl hmaxk vhlfxmbvl atl mtdxg t ftllbox ghlx wbox tl tee max ngnlntel tkx ghp phkmaexll. Px vtg'm ftdx tgrfhkx ikhybm hyy hy mabl xgwxohk lh px'kx vehlbgz hnk whhkl mh max lahi.

Ykhf: Abeeubeer lixxw-anfi

Mh: Uhll

Fxllbgz pbma max mkbux ptl t anzx fblmtdx, px ehlm vhgmtvm pbma Pteer Ihvdxm, Venulr max Lxte, tgw Vanvdexgnml, Maxbk ytmxl tkx ngdghpg unm max ibvmnkx hy mabl ehhdl uextd. Pbma Em. Ubmxl kxihkmbgz tee max vhlfxmbvl tkx ghp phkmaexll, bm'l vextk px vtg'm lnkobox hg hnk xtkgbgzl tehgx. Px gxxw t ietg.

Ykhf: Lbk Ahhmltehm

Mh: Uhll

Px yhngw Venulr max Lxte unm abl iahgx blg'm phkdbgz bm ptl vextk ax yxee bgmh max kboxk tgw ptlaxw lhfxptr whpg lmkxtf, px'kx lmbee kxmkbxobgz max hmaxkl tl bm phnew ux vextk matm max yblabgz phnew mtdx t ubm.

Ykhf: Inzzrutvd

Mh: Uhll

Px ftwx gxp iahgxl yhk mahlx pahlx iahgx ptl ukhdxg hk lahkmxgxw hnm wnkbgz max utmmex, ahpxoxk pbma hnk ftbg lhnkvx hy bgvhfx zhgx bg max wnlm, bm'l vextk px'kx tee bg mkhnuex.

Ykhf: Dhtet Vhfitvm

Mh: Uhll

Max lbmntmbhg hg Venulr max Lxte, Vanvdexgnml tgw Pteer Ihvdxm bl lxoxkx. Maxr tkx oxkr lbvd tgw px gxxw mh kxehvtmx maxf lh maxr vtg axte, px lahnew lnzzxlm mh atlmxg hnk ietgl yhk iatlx 3 mh ftdx lnkx px vtg mahlx vtml vtg lnkobox, max tutgwhgxw phkdlahi pbee ftdx t zhhw laxemxk yhk max gxqm yxp fhgmal pabex px kxvhoxk tgw vhgmbgnx mh ietg.

Ykhf: Uhll

Mh: Xoxkrhgx

B pbee ltr matm max ynmnkx yhk nl ehhdl uextd yhk ghp, pbma lxoxkte hy hnk vtml whpg, bml vextk matm max lnucxvml phnewg'm ux tuex mh ux vhgmtbgxw yhk oxkr ehgz tgw pbee xlvtix, B ltr px tutgwhg max ietgl tgw fhox mh max etdx tgw fhox mh max etdx tgw wktp ni gxp ietgl maxkx. Ybklm hyy px gxxw mh ftdx lnkx matm maxlx vtml whg'm uxebxox bg mahlx zahlml. Px'ee wxvbwx fhkx ykhf maxkx. Matm bl tee, Lhe.

**Deciphered:**

From: Lt. Bites

To: Boss

The price of Pet cosmetics as well as other cosmetics has taken a massive nose dive as all the unusuals are now worthless. We can't make any more profit off of this endeavor so we're closing our doors to the shop.

From: Hillbilly speed-hump

To: Boss

Messing with the tribe was a huge mistake, we lost contact with Wally Pocket, Clubsy the Seal, and Chucklenuts, Their fates are unknown but the picture of this looks bleak. With Lt. Bites reporting all the cosmetics are now worthless, it's clear we can't survive on our earnings alone. We need a plan.

From: Sir Hootsalot

To: Boss

We found Clubsy the Seal but his phone isn't working it was clear he fell into the river and washed someway down-stream, we're still retrieving the others as it would be clear that the fishing would take a bit.

From: Puggyback

To: Boss

We made new phones for those whose phone was broken or shortened out during the battle; however with our main source of income gone in the dust, it's clear we're all in trouble.

From: Koala Compact

To: Boss

The situation on Clubsy the Seal, Chucklenuts and Wally Pocket is severe. They are very sick and we need to relocate them so they can heal, we should suggest to hasten our plans for phase 3 to make sure we can those cats can survive, the abandoned workshop will make a good shelter for the next few months while we recover and continue to plan.

From: Boss

To: Everyone

I will say that the future for us looks bleak for now, with several of our cats down, it's clear that the subjects wouldn't be able to be contained for very long and will escape, I say we abandon the plans and move to the lake and move to the lake and draw up new plans there. First off we need to make sure that these cats don't believe in those ghosts. We'll decide more from there. That is all, Sol.

**If you want me to do more of these let me know because whoever this "Boss" is will be important in the continuation to the story. For now I'll leave it off here as it will answer all your questions chapters previous to this. See you in the next story. Love you!**


End file.
